La lumière au fond de mes ténèbres
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Résumé : Il est mon soleil, ma lumière , mon oxygène , je vis au fond des tènèbres, je n'attends plus rien , et pourtant je veux garder l'espoir… Rated M pour les scènes à venir
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE** : La lumière au fond de mes ténèbres

 **PAIRING** : Naru x Sasu

 **Résumé** : Il est mon soleil, ma lumière , mon oxygène , je vis au fond des tènèbres, je n'attends plus rien , et pourtant je veux garder l'espoir…

.

* * *

 _ **Petit blabla :**_

Voilà la petite dernière j'ai longtemps hésité avant de poster une première partie, je n'avais pas de titre défini

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour savoir ce que vous en penser

Le rythme de parution devrait être d'un chap toutes les semaines pendant environ 11 ou 12 semaines, sachant que il y a au moins 10 chapitre de près

Su ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

 **.**

 **La Lumière au Fond de mes Ténèbres**

 **CHAP 01**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Avançant au milieu des autres, il ne regardait personne, n'entendait rien et se fichait éperdument de ce qui se passait autour de lui. La cours grouillait d'élève tout niveau confondu du collège à l'université, certain en uniforme d'autre pas. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait attiré son regard ….

Sous un arbre était réuni quelque personne dont les rires faisaient se retourner régulièrement bien des têtes. Le groupe hétéroclite et fantasque était connu pour être dissipé et rebelle à , à peu près tout et un peu trop souvent dans le bureau de la directrice.

Jamais à l'heure pour certain d'entre eux, cancre ou bon élève, riches héritiers et têtes brûlés, fille et garçon tous genre et catégorie confondu… Les yeux noirs s'étaient posé sur le groupe et seul l'éclat de l'image de son soleil, perçait son univers sombre et vide.

Sans s'arrêter mais sans le quitter des yeux, bien que son regard soit vide de toute expression et son visage fermé, il détailla le jeune homme qui était encore le centre d'attention.

De longues mèches blondes illuminait son visage, sa peau tannée par le soleil faisait ressortir les yeux bleus couleurs d'un ciel d'été sans nuage, si bleus que lorsqu'il se posait sur vous, plus aucune autre couleur ne pouvait exister…

Une tenue flashi au possible d'un orange pétant, son bombers le faisait repérer à des kilomètres. Un ricanement lui échappa, la bombe sexuelle blonde comme il aimait à l'appeler, était un appel au viol, probablement le plus beau mec de campus et le meilleur partit.

Mais idiot au possible, cancre, il se demandait encore comment il réussissait à passer d'année en année avec le peu d'attention et les résultats catastrophique qu'il avait… Il dormait en cour, y faisait des avions en papier qu'il lançait vers le tableau et qui agaçait les profs pour finir invariablement dans le bureau de la CPE ou de la directrice.

Du moins c'est ainsi qu'il le voyait, la seule touche de couleur de son univers froid, sans âme et sans vie, son soleil, la seule chose qui éclairait encore les ténèbres dans lesquelles il était totalement engloutit depuis déjà 10 ans …

Il passa son chemin après avoir laissé son regard errer sur lui sans que nul ne s'aperçoive de rien, sans que rien ne perce sa bulle… Les regards qu'il déclenchaient à chacun de ses trajets le laissaient de marbre. Il n'y prêtait pas attention et n'en était même pas conscient.

Des chuchotements sur son passage, des regards appuyés, gourmands, critiques, lourds qui détaillaient sa silhouette, longue et fine, androgyne… Sa peau clair nacré , velouté, ses yeux d'un noir profond tel qu'on en voyait pas ses pupilles, les longues mèches brunes qui encadraient son visage et sa frange volontairement trop longue pour qu'il puisse y dissimuler le peu d'émotion qui pouvait encore lui échapper.

Sa nuque fine dévoilé par ses mèches courte à l'arrière, coiffure savamment travailler mais pas trop pour faire « bordel chic » comme il disait à mère. Seule personne à qui il parlait encore.

Il continua sa route sans s'attarder, alors que la cloche sonnait le rassemblement. C'était l'heure pour chacun de retourner dans son secteur… Il s'était gorgé de son soleil, il tiendrait une journée de plus …

Rigolant tout ce qu'ils avait le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or suivait son groupe en parlant de chose et d'autre, en particulier d'une certaine fête obligatoire ou tout le gratin était invité.

.

\- Ah nan, fais chier, je veux pas y aller !

\- T'as pas le choix mon gars ! Fallait pas être le fils de Minato et Kushina !

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais choisi ! Ricana le blond. Et puis j'adore mes parents !

\- Je sais ! Se moqua un jeune homme aux joues tatoué de triangle.

\- Oui mais pas de bol ! Mikoto est la meilleure amie de ta mère ! Sourit une jeune femme au cheveux rose.

\- Ah mais Mikoto ne me dérange pas ! Elle est adorable ! Celui que je peux pas blairer c'est cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa ! Grimaça le blond.

\- Ah ça ! Prétentieux, imbu de lui même, hautain ...Tiens quand on parle du loup ! Sa majesté est déjà là ! Sourit son ami.

\- Kiba !

\- Bah quoi la rosée c'est vrai !

\- Je m'appelle Sakura débile !

\- Grand front oublie le c'est un cretin ! N'empêche que en tant qu'Uchiwa c'est un sacré partit ! Sourit une blonde .

\- Ino, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'intéresse à lui ?

\- Comme toutes les filles du campus ! Sourit elle.

\- Allons lui dire bonjour ! Se marra doucement un grand blond en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Et sans attendre leur réponse il s'avança devant le jeune homme posa ses mains sur le bureau de celui-ci, se pencha en avant, glissant ses doigts bronzé sous le menton pâle totalement imberbe pour relever son visage et plongea ses orbes bleus dans les siens.

\- Salut Sa...su...ke… Fit il d'une voix suave et ronronnante, détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe pour les faire rouler sur sa langue.

Deux pupilles noires se posèrent sur lui silencieusement ,plongeant au coeur d'un lac d'un bleu turquoise digne des mers des caraïbes , qui l'obligèrent à retenir son souffle. Il ne répondit pas , ne déglutit pas , ne broncha pas … Totalement maître de ses émotions…

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas le résultat qu'il souhaitait, c'est à dire une réaction quelconque du brun en face de lui. Ni sourire, ni agacement, pas le moindre sentiment. Il le regardait comme s'il n'y avait rien, ni personne devant lui ...

\- Celui-là même quand tu lui parles, il est pas foutu de répondre. Siffla Kiba. Viens Naruto !

Le jeune homme blond haussa les épaules et alla rejoindre son groupe pour s'asseoir dans l'amphi et abandonna le brun à sa froideur. Naruto était agacé par le comportement du beau brun. Foutu beau gosse comme piaillaient les ¾ des filles du campus qui bavaient sur son physique et son côté froid intouchable.

Il avait même vaguement entendu parler d'un concours pour savoir qui finirait dans le lit de l'Uchiwa ou dans le sien. Il ne pu retenir un ricanement, si les filles savaient….

Lorsque le blond l'eut relâché et que le brouhaha ambiant se fit pour sortir les blocs de note à l'entrée du prof. Le jeune homme du premier rang reprit son souffle. Il avait cesser de respirer lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver devant lui. Son cœur battant la chamade à lui exploser la poitrine, son estomac faisant des looping de folies digne du meilleur grand huit du monde. Il avait soudainement eu beaucoup trop chaud et ses oreilles c'étaient mise à bourdonner.

Il ferma les yeux quelque seconde pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions baissa les yeux pour cacher son trouble sous sa frange.

Le soleil venait de rentrer en collision avec sa petite planète glacée et en avait ravagé la surface …

.

* * *

Il y eu un bruit de claque puis d'un corps qui tombe…

Des excuses…

Des cris de colère…

Des suppliques ….

Le silence….

Pendant quelques secondes...

Puis de nouveau une voix froide, claquante….

Un nouveau bruit sourd comme si on cognait quelque chose contre une porte…

Une fois, deux fois…

Un bruit mat…

Quelques gémissements …

Un étrange bruit comme si on écrasait une grenouille…

Un « chpouic »….

A nouveau des bruits mâts…

Un gémissement plus fort…

Un souffle douloureux…

Haletant…

Difficile…

Une porte qui s'ouvre ….

Une sensation de vertige…

Le bruit douloureux d'une chute et le noir….

Le jour se leva, le soleil aussi … La vie continuait…

Le brouhaha de la cours, des rires, des chants d'oiseaux, le soleil du mois de mai qui réchauffait doucement la nature. Les classes et les amphi se remplissent et les jours s'écoulent rapidement ou lentement en fonction de chacun …

Dans le noir, sans soleil il fait froid… On ne sait pas si c'est le jour ou la nuit… En tout cas lui ne le sait pas… C'est juste douloureux… Il est fatigué, il a mal … Il n'attend plus rien… Il n'espère plus en rien… Il a cessé de croire …. Ce jour là …

Il ferma les yeux …

Où est le soleil ?

On est son soleil ?

Ou est le ciel ?

La mer ?

La chaleur ?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Le week end est enfin arrivé, la joie se répand dans le cœur de chaque étudiant… Qui dit Week End dit sortit, alcool, fête et fille… Enfin pour la plupart mais pour un certain jeune homme, week end rime avec corvée…

La corvée ultime..

\- Maman je veux pas y aller ! C'est chiant ces soirées !

\- Naruto tu viens ! C'est tout !

\- Mais pourquoi ? J'en ai rien à faire de cette soirée moi !

\- Naruto ! Fit une voix paisible.

\- Papa ! Dit à maman que je veux pas y aller ! Dis lui que j'ai pas besoin d'être là !

\- Tu dois venir ! Sourit sa mère en venant remettre en place le col de sa chemise.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Râle le blond. C'est ta copine ! Et puis j'aime pas Sas'ke connard !

\- Naruto ! S'exclama sa mère choqué.

\- Mais quoi c'est vrai ! En plus Itachi sera pas là ! Je veux pas me coltiner ce connard toute la soirée !

\- Naruto ça suffit ! Franchement je comprends pas comment vous en êtes arrivé là !

Le blond se mit à ronchonner.

\- Vous vous entendiez tellement bien avant !

\- Je me suis jamais entendu avec ce connard de prétentieux ! Il est imbu de lui même ! Je peux pas le sentir ! Il se la pête trop ! Sa majesté premier Uchiwa, roi des connard !

\- Naruto, ça suffit maintenant !

\- Ouais ouais c'est bon !

\- Je ne vous comprends pas tout les deux !

\- Y'a rien à comprendre je peux pas le sentir.

\- Et dire que quand vous étiez petit tu avais promis à Sasuke de l'épouser ! Se mit à rire la rouquine.

\- Hein ? Hurla le jeune homme blond en s'étouffant avec sa salive.

Naruto regarda son père et sa mère se mettre à rire .

\- Oui oui, sourit Minato. Je m'en souviens c'était trop drôle !

\- N'importe quoi ! Je préfère largement Itachi !

\- Oh ? Tu envisages tout de même de nous lier à la famille Uchiwa ? Alors Sasuke sera ton beau-frère ! Se moqua tendrement sa mère en le serrant contre elle.

\- Ah nan ! Pas plus beau frère qu'autre chose ! De toute façon Tachi a rompu tout lien avec sa famille !

Minato laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Oui cela fait 10 ans qu'il a prit son envol.

Kushina hocha la tête.

\- Mikoto m'a dit que ses affaires s'étaient bien développé il est vraiment doué.

\- Bien sur qu'il l'est ! Fit Naruto puis imitant Sasuke. C'est un Uchiwa ! Nia nia nia ... Termina le jeune homme dégouté.

Son, père et sa mère éclatèrent de nouveau de rire et entrainèrent le jeune homme vers leur voiture.

\- En route beau blond ! Sourit sa mère. Mikoto nous attends et elle a du nous préparer un festin.

Un gloussement lui répondit, s'il y avait au moins une chose de positif à cette invitation c'était que Mikoto était une formidable cuisinière et qu'il allait pouvoir se gaver à loisirs.

Dans la grande salle à manger des Uchiwa, tous les invités étaient réunis, Mikoto en parfaite hôtesse avait fait des merveilles comme toujours, elle regardait évoluer ses invités et souriait avec sa douceur habituelle. De temps en temps elle jetait de petits d'œil et comme une sourde inquiétude envahissait ses traits. Mais rapidement elle reprenait son masque et naviguait d'un groupe à l'autre. Apercevant les Namikaze elle se précipita vers son amie.

\- Kushina !

\- Mikoto !

La rouquine se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et elles se mirent à babiller, passant rapidement en revu tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur dernière entrevue . Bras dessus-dessous elles restèrent quelques minutes seules au monde au milieu des autres, sous le regard amusé de Minato.

Naruto quand à lui tendait désespérément le cou pour trouver le buffet ,son estomac grondait et il avait remarqué quelques uns de ses amis.

\- Naruto ! Gronda gentiment son père.

\- Mmm…

\- Calme-toi !

-Mais les copains sont là !

Mikoto se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Sasuke n'est pas encore descendu mais tous les autres sont là. Lui sourit-elle. Et le buffet est du côté de la cuisine.

Le jeune homme gloussa et après avoir embrassé la maîtresse de maison, comme il se doit, c'est à dire en lui sautant au cou et en la serrant dans ses bras, il fila sans demander son reste.

\- Ton fils est une vraie pile électrique ! Sourit Mikoto !

\- Oh oui ! Il me ressemble un peu trop ! Sourit Kushina. J'aimerai parfois qu'il soit un peu plus comme le tien.

\- Comme Sasuke ?

\- Plutôt comme Itachi !

\- Il est là d'ailleurs ce soir ! Sourit Mikoto. Il est venu passer un moment.

Kushina la regarda silencieusement.

\- Et… Ca va avec Fugaku ?

\- Oui oui, ils sont resté courtois. On ne peut pas tellement lui en demander plus vu comment ils se sont quitté. Mais ça va…

Naruto avait filé jusqu'au buffet en zizaguant entre les invités, saluant à droite à gauche les parents de ses amis. Il les retrouva au buffet en bonne compagnie.

Choji se chargeant de vérifier que celui-ci resta bien garnis comme demandé par Mikoto.

\- Salut les gars !

\- Salut Naruto ! Le saluèrent ils.

\- Sa majesté est pas arrivé ?

Un ricanement lui répondit.

\- Tu sais bien que sa Grâce se fait toujours désirer.

Ils se mirent à rire. Rapidement ils se remplirent quelques assiettes et allèrent s'installer dans un couleur du rez de chaussée. Ils s'assirent par terre et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

Peu à peu le groupe se divisa, chacun allant et venant puis à un moment Naruto fini par se retrouver seul, il se mit à fredonner doucement, un air qu'il avait en tête depuis un moment, chantonnant des paroles un chouia niaiseuse. La tête penché en arrière appuyé contre la porte de la cave, il ferma les yeux tout en continuant à chanter pour lui-même.

Dans le noir, loin de la fête deux mains se posèrent contre le bois de la porte et un corps se recroquevilla contre celui-ci beaucoup plus chaud que le sol glacial. Il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Il ferma les yeux et écouta les bruit du dehors… Dehors, il y avait la vie… des gens qui riaient… Qui s 'amusaient… Qui chantaient… Et une voix douce…

Il écoutait la douce voix, et ferma les yeux pour se laisser emporter loin de son monde si noir…

Dans la grande salle, les conversations allaient bon train et il y régnait une bonne ambiance. Mikoto jetait de temps en temps un regard vers son mari… Sentant son regard sur lui, il se tourna vers elle et leva un sourcil, puis soupirant il hocha la tête…

Sursautant la femme posa rapidement son verre et sortit de la pièce...

A l'étage dans une grande chambre meublé de bois devant un grand lit recouvert d'une courtepointe bleu, il regardait le costume sortit pour lui. Tout était trop grand il n'avait même pas besoin d'essayer, il allait flotter la dedans. Il n'était pas Itachi. Il n'y avait pas moyen que quelque chose comme ça lui aille. Le costume sombre, la chemise blanche était parfait mais pour quelqu'un de plus grand et surtout de bien plus épais que lui.

Sa mère passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tu es prêt ? Tout le monde attends que tu te montres.

Il soupira.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda t elle d'une voix douce.

\- C'est trop grand… souffla t il.

La femme regarda son fils et laissa son regard glisser sur le corps trop mince, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il avait encore perdu du poids.

\- Tu… Tu n'as rien à ta taille ? Demanda t elle doucement.

\- Mmmm….Ça ne va pas lui plaire.

\- Tant pis ! Soupira t elle en entrant dans la chambre. Montre moi !

Il sortit d'un sac un pantalon en cuir moulant, ainsi qu'un haut style chinois à col mao, fendu des deux côtés très haut sur ses reins et dont les manches longues étaient elles aussi fendues et découvraient ses avant bras.

La mère se mordit à nouveau les lèvres.

\- Il ne va pas aimer.

Il soupira.

\- Alors tant pis je ne descends pas. Fit il en s'asseyant sur le lit et reposant la seule tenue qui était à sa taille.

Sa mère s'agenouilla près de lui.

\- Il le faut les gens vont demander où tu es et pourquoi tu ne te montres pas.

Mikoto se mordit de nouveau les lèvres.

\- Habilles-toi ! On gérera ton oncle après.

\- Il va me tuer….Souffla t il doucement.

Mikoto posa une main douce sur celle de son fils.

\- Sasuke….

Un éclair douloureux passa sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- Je… Vais m'habiller.

Il se leva et tourna le dos à sa mère, laissant tomber sa serviette et enfila à même sa peau, le cuir souple et se glissa dans son haut. Sa mère coiffa ses mèches indisciplinées et dans son dos le serra dans ses bras. Il prit une profonde inspiration et serra les mains autour des bras de sa mère qui le tenait enlacé contre elle.

Regardant le bas des escaliers avec appréhension, il prit une profonde inspiration. Laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide et se composa un masque glacial, hautain sans aucune émotion. Son regard accrocha vaguement une personne quelconque et il commença à descendre. En quelques secondes tous les regards se braquèrent dans sa direction, sa mère le suivait calmement.

Il vit son père, il se sentit détailler froidement et un éclair de colère, de haine, traverser le regard noir. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer… La soirée allait se payer… Cher….Très cher….

\- Fugaku ! S'exclama soudain une voix. Ton fils est d'une grande beauté.

L'homme tressaillit et esquissa un sourire pour répondre à son interlocuteur.

\- Merci ! Le mot lui arracha littéralement la bouche. Il avala une gorgé de son verre pour se donner contenance.

\- C'est ton cadet ?

\- Oui… Lâcha t il sans émotion réel. Sasuke !

Lentement le jeune homme termina de descendre sous les regards lourds qui le détaillaient. Sa tenue contrastait au milieu des smoking et autre costume. Mettant en valeur son corps androgyne , sa carnation clair et velouté…

\- Père !

\- Sasuke !

Le jeune homme s'inclina puis se mit en devoir de traverser la salle pour aller saluer les parents de Naruto qui lui avaient sourit en le voyant. Il put sentir des regards suivre ses pas et s'attarder beaucoup plus que de raison sur son fessier. C'était sur son oncle le tuerait pour avoir mis quelque chose d'aussi peu conventionnel.

Kushina le regarda un éclair triste dans le regard et lui ouvrit les bras. Avec lenteur le jeune homme vint s'y glisser. Elle referma avec précaution ses bras autour du corps amaigrit.

\- Tout va bien ? Chuchota t elle.

Il lui adressa l'un de ses rares sourires et se détacha d'elle. Il s'inclina devant Minato et se détourna sentant toujours le poids des regards sur lui. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, saluant les connaissances de son père, d'un simple regard, sans qu'aucun mot ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il resta éloigner du regard de son père jusqu'à ce que celui aille s'enfermer au fumoir avec plusieurs de ses connaissance. Permettant au jeune homme de relâcher durant quelque minute la pression.

Il en profita pour aller s'installer près de sa mère qui s'était assise au piano et discutait avec Kushina. Sa mère lui adressa un doux sourire. Alors il posa ses doigts sur les touches blanches et commença à les faire courir avec douceur, sa mère se tourna vers lui surprise. Il y avait bien longtemps que son fils ne s'était pas installé à celui-ci…

De loin près du buffet, un autre regard n'avait rien perdu de l'arrivé du cadet, bien qu'ayant quelques année d'écart ils étaient dans la même classe.

\- Foutue prodige ! Marmonna t il agacé.

Il détailla la silhouette mise en valeur par le cuir moulant taille basse remarqua t il, la tunique ouverte de chaque côté dévoilait la peau blanche de ses hanches, de sa taille et même un peu plus.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres reprenant son observation, remontant le long de ses bras délicat, s'attardant sur les attaches fragile des poignets, les longs doigts fins…

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'on l'appelait depuis un moment.

\- Hey ! Naru !

\- Mmm..

\- Reviens sur terre ! Qui c'est que tu mates comme ça ?

\- Personne !

\- Mon petit frère ? Souffla une voix à son oreille.

\- Nani ?

\- C'est mon petit frère que tu détailles ainsi ?

\- Ce connard ? Surement pas ! Autant toi je t'adore autant lui je peux pas le sentir !

\- Il est peut être con mais beau ! Sourit Itachi en riant.

\- Ouais ben ça serait bien qu'il soit moins con et moins beau ! Marmonna t il pour lui même.

\- Il est intelligent ne lui en demande pas trop ! Sourit de nouveau le jeune homme en se collant à lui, se moquant ouvertement du blond qui se mit à râler alors que ses amis se moquaient eux aussi gentiment de lui .

Mikoto posa sur lui un regard interrogatif et il s'adoucit alors qu'il plongeait son regard en elle. Les notes commencèrent à se répandre dans la pièce et peu à peu le silence se fit… Intrigué par la musique Naruto et son groupe qui discutaient à l'écart avec Itachi se rapprochèrent.

\- Sasuke ? Souffla son aîné.

\- Il joue vraiment bien ! Fit Naruto surprit à celui-ci.

\- Il a apprit mais ça doit bien faire ... pfff… je ne sais même plus à quand remonte la dernière fois que je l'ai vu touché un clavier.

Les premières notes n'avaient pas marqué le blond dans le bruit ambiant mais au fur et à mesure que le silence c'était fait, le morceau lui parla… Il le reconnu c'était ce qu'il avait chanté dans le couloir quand il se croyait seul… Et peu à peu, le regard rivé dans celui de sa mère la voix du brun s'éleva, douce et velouté…

Se tournant vers son fils Mikoto le regardait un sourire sur les lèvres, comme il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eue.

Itachi avait posé sa main sur sa bouche, il écoutait son frère depuis combien de temps ne l'avait il plus entendu chanter… A quand remontait le jour où son regard c'était éclairé ? Le regard de l'aîné des Uchiwa était scotché sur sa mère qui couvait son cadet du sien…

Doucement, la voix de Mikoto s'éleva et vint se joindre à celle de son fils. Ils chantèrent d'une même voix les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, loin de la réalité qui se chargerait bien assez tôt de les rappeler à elle.

Les dernières notes moururent doucement sous les doigts fins qui s'arrêtèrent. Mikoto se pencha et enlaça son fils.

\- Bon anniversaire maman. Murmura t il doucement en enlaçant tendrement la seule femme de sa vie.

\- Merci Sasuke. Sourit elle doucement.

Après un moment de silence ,il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui fit se tendre le brun et son visage qui s'était l'espace de quelque seconde éclairé se ferma .Ses yeux redevinrent vide et il quitta le piano.

Retrouvant sur son visage l'indifférence et la froideur qui le caractérisait.

\- Hey ! Teme ! Ça t'arrive d'être sympa ! Siffla le blond en venant se placer derrière lui.

Sasuke se sentit frémir et tacha de rester totalement neutre, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher et passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres , attirant le regard bleuté sur elles.

\- Mmm…. Fut la seule réponse du brun en face de lui.

Soudain un bras se posa sur les épaules du blond. Naruto leva les yeux sur l'homme qui venait de l'enlacer et lui sourit.

\- Itachi !

\- Yo ! Mon blondinet préféré. Fit l'ainé des Uchiwa en ébouriffant les soyeuses mèches blondes.

Le regard du plus jeune fut traverser d'une ombre douloureuse. Il regarda les deux garçons enlacés et échanger sourire et caresse sous ses yeux. Une jalousie cuisante écrasant sa gorge. Il se détourna ne supportant plus de les voir. La douceur dans leur regard… Il refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de l'envahir. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines et passant devant le groupe d'amis de Naruto il sortit par l'arrière sans que nul ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition….

Un astéroïde venait de percuter sa petite planète et ne laissait que des ruines à la surface de celle-ci …

.

* * *

.

La chaleur des sens, le besoin, l 'envie … La musique lourde et charnelle, les corps qui se touchent, s'effleurent, les regards brûlants … Des lèvres qui quémandent, des sourires et des regards enfiévrés…

Et au milieu des corps qui s'échauffent, dans le fond sur la scène un corps qui séduit, qui ondule langoureusement, qui s'offre sous les regards, qui se caresse d'une main curieuse et un peu vicieuse… Joueuse et joueur, son corps se colla à la barre de pole danse et se frotta lascivement contre elle, sous les regards de plus en plus lourd d'un désir charnel …

Des billets pliés s'agitant pour l'attirer à eux et avoir la chance de frôler ce corps diaphane qui se dévoilait à demi nu… Sa jambe remonta sur la barre dévoilant la peau satiné de ses cuisses, le tissus fluide et transparent d'un orange claquant qui tranchait sur sa peau …

Il dégagea discrètement l'élastique de ses chevilles qui retenait son pantalon fluide totalement ouvert sur les côtés, laissant ainsi les pans de celui-ci glisser entre ses cuisses quand il écartait les jambes et montrant qu'il ne portait aucune lingerie dessous. S'agenouillant avant d'avancer à quatre pattes à la limite du bar, toujours au rythme de la musique il fit glisser ses cuisses dénudés sur les épaules du barman qui amusé déposa un baiser sur l'intérieur de celle-ci faisant saliver quelque client.

Le danseur posa ses pieds nus sur le bar de chaque côté du barman qui continuait à préparer ses boissons avant de se faire relever d'une main posé au creux de ses reins et de se promener sur le comptoir laissant ses hanches onduler et les mains effleurer sa peau tandis qu'il jouait de son corps…

Retournant vers la scène centrale, il prit son élan et alla s'enrouler autour de la barre, avant de poser ses pieds sur celle-ci, il grimpa en haut et s'accrochant avec une jambe il se laissa aller en arrière torse nu, laissant l'autre se tendre avant de se laisser glisser le long du mât sous les regards…. Il se redressa et à la seule force de ses bras éloigna son corps de la barre puis écarta ses longues jambes en un grand écart avant de remonter son corps le long de celle-ci…

Il continua encore un peu et termina son tour de scène laissant sa place après avoir récupérer les derniers billets lancés sur la scène pour lui…

Il entra dans les coulisses et enfouit les billets dans sa sacoche.

\- Fini pour ce soir ?

Il hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Tu reviens demain ?

\- Je t'envoie un sms.

\- Ok !

Il se changea rapidement et jeta un œil à son portable. Puis rapidement il sortit par la porte de derrière et s'éloigna dans la nuit. Il avançait tranquillement massant ses épaules endoloris par la soirée. Il aurait du s'échauffer un peu plus. Il grimaça et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'obscurité ralentissement au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de sa destination.

Tout était calme autour de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'éclaircissait… Il attendit et regarda le soleil se lever sur l'horizon et coloré doucement la journée qui s'annonçait.

Puis comme si cela était inéluctable il s'offrit le luxe de fermer les yeux un instant et sous ses paupières closent il les vit… Ses deux pupilles d'un bleu si intense, si chaud, si brillant et ce sourire qui lui faisait si mal quand il se posait son aîné. Il refoula douloureusement ce souvenir et se glissa dans le jardin…

.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE** : La lumière au fond de mes ténèbres

 **PAIRING** : Naru X Sasu

 **Résumé :**

Il est mon soleil, ma lumière , mon oxygène , je vis au fond des ténèbres, je n'attends plus rien , et pourtant je veux garder l'espoir…

* * *

Hello tout le monde ,

voici le second chapitre , je suis pratiquement au bout de l'histoire et la sequel est en cours d'écriture

Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle histoire , arrivez vous à suivre les personnages ?

J'attends vos avis afin de m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture sur ce second chapitre à la semaine prochaine pour la suite .

* * *

REVIEWS:

Je remercie la première personne à m'avoir fait une review sur ce chap Kiiiiaaaa , ça m'a fait hyper plaisir.

Kupo

Oui je te confirme que cela peut sembler convenu de prime abord mais au final pas du tout . Enfin pour moi, tu me diras si la suite confirme ce que tu imagines ou pas .

J'espère arriver à te tenir en haleine tout le long de cette histoire et d'arriver à te surprendre.

En tout cas merci de m'avoir fait par de ton impression .

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAP 02**

.

* * *

.

.

Assit sur un fauteuil un verre à la main, son regard sombre posé sur la porte il attendait. Il savait qu'il n'allait plus tarder, alors il l'attendait…

Il n'était pas du genre patient…

Et alors la silhouette s'avança vers lui, longue et fine regard vide en face du sien. Il se leva et posa son verre , il resta face à lui attendant que la première claque tombe et elle ne traîna pas ,laissant sa marque rougeoyante sur sa joue clair. Avant qu'une autre suive et d'autre coups encore….

Il ne dit rien …

Il n'avait rien à dire…

Depuis ce jour c'était ainsi….

Il n'était qu'un erzat décevant….

Il n'avait pas de vie…

Il n'était qu'un pantin…

-Lèves toi !

Il obéit lentement se redressant douloureusement.

-Déshabilles toi !

Avec précaution il ôta son haut en grimaçant , puis fit glisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses. Le visage de l'homme se crispa en constatant la nudité du jeune homme sous ses vêtements.

-Traîné !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas . Il attendit silencieusement.

-Suis moi !

Il lui emboîta le pas lentement essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre éclaté. Dehors le soleil se levait et enveloppait de ses doux rayons la ville qui se réveillait….

Et le temps passera...

Il ne verrait pas le soleil aujourd'hui non plus… Son estomac grondait , ses lèvres étaient sèches. Il avait soif … La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière éclaira ses ténèbres pendant quelques secondes, il entendit un claquement familier celui d'une gamelle en métal et d'une bouteille posé sur le sol en haut des marches. Il attendit que la porte se referme et le noir fut de nouveau total .Alors avec précaution il se leva et traîna son corps meurtrit une fois de plus vers la porte en bois.

A tâtons il chercha la gamelle et porta l'assiette remplit de riz gluant à ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas de couvert , pas de cuillère juste une gamelle en fer et une bouteille en plastique remplis d'eau. Bouteille qui lui servirait à se soulager lorsqu'elle serait vide , s'il ne voulait pas le laisser aller aux toilettes.

L'humiliation avait elle des limites ?

Pourrait il un jour le regarder dans les yeux en sachant ce qu'était son quotidien ?

Arriverait il à soutenir ce regard si douloureusement pur et rieur ?

Lui était engloutit dans ses ténèbres…

Son regard était sa seul source de chaleur ….

Il tremblait quand celui-ci se posait sur lui…

S'il avait… Si un jour il avait vent de ce ….

Non cela ne se pouvait…

Cela n'arriverait jamais….

Non jamais…

Car **lui** était avec son frère…

Le grand , le magnifique…

Le si souriant , chaleureux, social et merveilleux…

Itachi….

Le génie…

Lui n'était qu'un résidus qui n'aurait jamais du naître…

Une erreur de calcul…

Un poids…

Il prit sa bouteille et redescendit sur son matelas jeté au sol et s'enveloppa dans la couverture qui lui servait de vêtement. Il faisait humide alors que dehors il devait faire chaud sûrement… L'été avait commencé…

C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait été en cours ?

Il ne s'en souvenait plus…

Depuis combien de temps était il ici ?

Il allait sûrement devoir rattraper les cours qu'il avait manqué…

.

* * *

.

La lumière du jour lui fit mal aux yeux ,il avait l'impression qu'elle lui brûlait la rétine.

-Tu dois aller en cours ! Tu as tes examens à rattraper ! Tu passeras l'été à travailler pour récupérer tes lacunes. Il va s'en dire que terminer à une autre place que major n'est pas envisageable ! Tu m'as bien compris ?

Il hocha silencieusement la tête.

L'homme le libéra et lui désigna du menton l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre.

Il se détourna et monta lentement les marches menant à celle-ci . La douceur de la moquette sous ses pieds nus étaient si agréable il avait envie de se coucher par terre , se rouler en boule et fermer les yeux pour oublier ces derniers jours.

Il se frotta les yeux, il avait mal à la tête . Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle d'eau et ôta le peu de vêtements qu'il portait avant de se glisser sous le jet chaud de la douche, laissant échapper un soupir de bien -être.

C'était quand la dernière douche ? Il frotta sa peau pour enlever l'odeur d'humidité qui le collait . Il détestait ça. Il se sentait sale. Le gel douche parfumé à la Tiaré l'arracha à l'odeur nauséeuse de sa cage… Tant pis si ça faisait fille, l'odeur ultra sucré lui faisait du bien et réchauffait son cœur glacé.

En sortant de la salle d'eau il tomba sur sa mère, le visage pâle et tiré elle posa son regard triste sur lui et le détailla.

-Je t'ai fait une soupe . Murmura t elle.

Il hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, il posa un bras autour de ses épaules .

-Où est papa ? Murmura t il d'une voix dénué d'émotion.

-En déplacement.

-Je dois aller en cours de rattrapage.

Mikoto hocha la tête .

-Bois ta soupe avant .

Il prit le bol et avala lentement le liquide .

-Tu veux autre chose? Demanda t elle doucement.

-Non… Je ne pourrais rien avaler de plus. Je prendrais quelque chose à la cafétéria du campus.

-D'accord.

Il termina son bol et le lui rendit avant de se diriger vers son armoire et en sortir son uniforme. Il enfila un boxer blanc, puis son pantalon noir , la chemise blanche et le veston ajusté gris au blason de leur campus. Il enfila une paire de chaussette et attrapa sa sacoche.

-Le chauffeur va te déposer.

Il hocha la tête.

-Il… Il viendra te chercher ce soir… Murmura t elle.

-Ça ira ne t'inquiète pas .

Le regard douloureux elle suivit la silhouette de son plus jeune fils. Si seulement elle pouvait le sortir de là. Si seulement Fugaku était là … Elle ferma les yeux alors que son fils sortait dans la rue , montant dans la voiture familiale et disparaissait au coin de celle-ci….

-Fugaku… Rentres vite par pitié…

Depuis le départ de celui-ci c'était son frère aîné qui s'occupait de la famille et de l'entreprise. Les relations entre celui-ci et les fils de Fugaku n'avaient jamais été bonnes... L'aîné en avait fait les frais et était parti en demandant son émancipation pour échapper à l 'emprise de Madara.

Plus fragile et tellement désireux de prouver à son père qu'il pouvait être un Uchiwa aussi talentueux que son frère , Sasuke avait tout accepter de son oncle, sans jamais se plaindre…

Une éducation spartiate particulièrement dure , pas de temps pour jouer ou avoir des amis , juste le travail et les résultats … Une éducation rigide que Fugaku avait confié à son frère , trop occupé qu'il était lui même à l'époque avec Itachi. Il ne s'était jamais retourné sur son cadet…

Il avait mis tant d'espoir en son aîné et sa déception n'en avait été que plus grande. Il n'avait donc aucune considération pour son cadet bien moins doué que son aîné. Malgré tout le mal que celui-ci se donnait, il n'égalait pas son prestigieux grand frère dont on ne cessait de lui vanter les mérites, le charme, le génie….

Il n'était qu'une ombre …

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immense campus … Sasuke en descendit et la celle-ci redémarra aussitôt. Il laissa échapper un soupir..

-Oh purée un souffle de vie ! Cria une voix qu'il reconnu entre mille.

Surprit , il se recomposa rapidement un visage de marbre.

-Oh c'est bon détends toi un peu ! Tu as l'air d'avoir un balais dans le cul Sas'ke.

-Sasuke ! Marmonna le brun en soupirant agacé.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a un « u » dans mon prénom ! Débile de blond !

-Sus'ke ? Se moqua d'une voix sensuelle le blond en rigolant et plongeant son regard pétillant dans les ombres noirs de son homologue.

Naruto tira sur le col de la chemise impeccable du brun.

-Pourquoi t'as mis ce putain d'uniforme ? C'est les vacances mec ! Tu pourrais pas t'habiller comme tout le monde genre comme pour l'anniversaire à ta mère ?

-Ma façon de m'habiller t'intéresse ?

-Non ! Mais t'avais l'air moins coincé !

Naruto glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque et emboîta le pas du brun en souriant.

-Dis donc t'es vachement bavard aujourd'hui… Il t'es arrivé un truc de bien ? Tu t'es trouvé une copine ? Elle t'a fait des gâterie et ça t'as détendu ? T'as tiré un coup ?

Le brun s'arrêta et posa son regard noir sur lui.

-Ben quoi ? Ça t'as bien détendu !

-J'ai pas de copine ! Siffla le brun. Bien que cela ne t'intéresse nullement. Maintenant tais toi on est arrivé !

Le brun rentra dans la salle qui leur avait été indiqué pour les cours de rattrapage en vu de repasser leur partiel qu'ils avaient loupé… Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Kiba étaient présent lui -aussi ainsi qu'une petite dizaine de personne.

Sasuke alla s'installer tout au bout de la rangé près de la fenêtre et Naruto lui emboîta le pas… Malgré la taille de l'ampli , le blond s'assit juste sur le siège à côté de lui sous l'œil stupéfait (intérieurement) mais imperturbable du brun.

-Que fais tu là ?

-Ben je m'assois Sus'ke… Ronronna le blond en se penchant vers lui.

Son souffle frôla la peau sensible du brun au niveau de son cou et il ne pu retenir un frisson.

-Sensible Sus'ke ? Sourit le blond en soufflant exprès dans son cou.

Gardant son masque impassible , Sasuke passa sa main sur sa peau pour chasser l'étrange sensation de ce souffle tiède sur sa peau .

-Monsieur Uzumaki ! Persifla une voix tranchante.

Le professeur Orochimaru chargé de surveiller les cours de rattrapage se tenaient devant eux, les bras croisé et un sourire sadique sur le visage.

-Oui M'sieur ?

-Quand vous aurez fini de susurré des mots doux à votre voisin, vous irez distribuer les copies qui sont sur mon bureau !

-Je susurrais pas monsieur… Je soufflais juste ! Sourit le blond de toutes ses dents à l'adresse de son professeur.

-Monsieur Uzumaki !

-Oui m'sieur !

Naruto s'amusait beaucoup les réactions du brun le faisait bien rire . Quand il s'approchait de sa peau , Ça le fait frissonner !

-Marrant ! Conclut il fier de lui en ricanant .

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir, avant de se détourner totalement de lui.

-En avant Uzumaki !

Sasuke serra les poings, non mais il se foutait de lui cet idiot. Il n'imaginait pas le tumulte qui avait envahi en cet instant la poitrine et l'esprit du dernier des Uchiwa. Une vraie pagaille !

-Abrutit de blond ! Marmonna t il pour lui-même.

Il reprit son visage de glace, ensevelit au plus profond de son corps tout ce que son soleil éveillait en lui comme sentiment de chaleur et de douceur. Il se coupa du monde et plongea son esprit dans les révisions, ignorant délibérément le jeune homme qui avait reprit place à ses côtés et soupirait devant sa copie comme une âme en peine.

Ils bossèrent en silence pendant 5 heures avant que l'enseignant ne les libère pour la pause déjeuné … Naruto s'étira et se mit à sauter partout comme monté sur ressort

-Enfin la pause ,je meurs de faim ! Sus'ke Viens manger.

Le « Sus'ke » en question reposa lentement sa feuille de travail sur sa pile et se leva pour aller la déposer sur le bureau du prof.

-Fini ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Bien je vais prévenir votre oncle qu'il peut venir vous chercher. Ou bien souhaitez vous quelques cours particuliers supplémentaires ? Susurra la voix sifflante du professeur à son oreille pour n'être entendu que de lui.

Un frisson de dégoût parcourus la peau du brun , imaginant fort bien quel type de cours ce professeur avait envie de lui donner. Son regard traînant toujours sur lui, trop lourd, trop libidineux qui le détaillait et s'arrêtait sur ses fesses quand il l'envoyait au tableau juste pour pouvoir le mater à loisirs.

Sans répondre ,le jeune homme alla ranger sa trousse et son bloc note dans sa sacoche et passa la anse de celle-ci sur son épaule.

-Viens manger ! Râla une tête blonde en le tirant par le bras.

Naruto jeta vaguement un regard vers leur professeur qui se léchait les lèvres le regard posé sans la moindre équivoque que le cul du brun. Il sourit à l'Uzumaki qui se crispa. Une furieuse envie le démangeait de poser une main possessive sur le cul en question et de lancer un regard de défit à son professeur.

-Et comment ça se fait que t'as déjà fini ?

-Tss…

-Tu peux pas faire des phrases ? Putain tu me gonfles, Sus'ke ! Saleté de premier de classe ! S'énerva Naruto tout en le tirant tout de même derrière lui ,sortant rapidement de la pièce ou le regard lourd d'envie continuait de peser dans le dos de l'Uchiwa.

Un discret sourire, léger , à peine , pas grand chose étira les lèvres fines du brun. Qu'il était simplet ! Bêta, un chouia neuneu ! Sasuke secoua sa tête et laissa échapper un « adorable sot » mais si bas que nul ne l'entendit et ricana intérieurement .

Il se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la cafet ou le blond lui colla d'office un plateau dans les bras. Il soupira et laissa le blond remplir son plateau sans y prêter une réelle attention.

-Il faut que tu manges ! Marmonnait le blond en empilant les plats sur son plateau, salade de tomates, soupe, sushi, sashimi, riz cantonais, et désert au chocolat, se disputaient la place .

Ce fut en arrivant en caisse que son plateau lui fut arracher.

-Monsieur Uchiwa ! Vote oncle a été très clair vous ne devez pas manger la nourriture de cet établissement.

Le plateau lui fut retirer et un autre lui fut coller entre les mains. Ses yeux se posèrent dessus, un repas à la française, poisson à l'eau , salade verte, yaourt nature. Il ne pu réprimer une grimace, il détestait les produits laitiers.

Naruto secoua la tête en regardant son plateau.

-C'est pour ça que t'es maigre comme un clou ! Siffla t il. Comment tu veux grossir avec ça !

Il jeta un œil dégoûté au plateau ,le sien regorgeait de hamburger bien gras, de frite, d'un soda version xxl , d'un sunday recouvert de chocolat et d'un muffin tout chocolat…

Sasuke haussa les épaules , depuis que son oncle régentait sa vie , il avait pris l'habitude de ne rien réclamer , il se contentait de ce qu'on lui donnait , il ne connaissait que trop les affres de la faim et les coups qui pleuvraient sur son corps s'il se rebellait. Ils allèrent s'asseoir . Personne ne fit vraiment attention à eux, contrairement au reste du temps ou ils ne s'approchaient pas .Là en dehors de Kiba qui avait été mis en retenu par le prof, il n'y avait personne de leur groupe sur le campus. Ils attaquèrent leur plateau…

-Che croc bon…

-Parle pas la bouche pleine ! Dobe !

-Putain il a parlé ! S'étouffa le blond tellement surprit qu'il en oublia d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Il bugua sur le brun qui n'avait quasiment pas touché à son plateau. Son regard ne quittait pas le visage de son voisin de table.

-Quoi ? Siffla le brun agacé par son regard posé sur lui qui faisait battre son cœur un peu trop fort et un peu trop vite à son goût.

-T'as une belle voix ! Lâcha t il.

Sasuke manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, heureusement qu'il ne mangeait pas et ne buvait pas il aurait certainement tout recracher d'une façon peu élégante à la figure du blond.

-Tss… Marmonna t il pour masquer sa surprise.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à un tel compliment .En fait il ne pensait même pas que le blond lui parlerait . Il était touché par le fait que celui-ci resta avec lui, même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Il baissa les yeux afin que son voisin ne puisse pas lire le plaisir que ces quelque mots avaient éveiller en lui .

Naruto termina sa bouchée et posa son menton sur sa main avant de l'observer.

-T'es beau mais t'es con… T'as une belle voix mais y'a que de la merde qui sort de ta bouche! En gros faudrait que tu te contentes d'être beau et de fermer ta gueule ! Tu pourrais presque être potable ! T'es un sacré gâchis !

Sasuke ne releva pas il se contenta de poser son regard froid, vide et sans émotion sur lui . Si son visage ne reflétait rien ,il en était tout autre à l'intérieur de lui. Sa gorge était nouée ,son estomac à l'envers menaçait de ressortir les deux feuilles de salade qui avait franchis la barrière de ses lèvres. Il garda les lèvres closes et les dents serrées , cherchant à refouler la douleur que ses mots avaient engendré en lui et les larmes qui mouillaient déjà ses yeux .

Dans son esprit les seuls mots qu'il retint furent : con , de la merde et gâchis. Ce n'était pas comme si ces mots là , ne lui étaient pas familier… Mais se les faire balancer en face comme ça par **lui** . Même s'il était préparer à se faire insulter , même s'il pouvait s'y attendre ,là il n'y était tout simplement pas prêt, pas comme ça, pas maintenant...

Il se leva lentement sans lui répondre et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il fallait qu'il sorte.

Il devait sortir ou il allait vomir et se mettre à pleurer. Le goût de bile dans sa bouche s'intensifia.

Ils se détestaient, c'était leur rôle.

En tout cas celui que lui jouait . Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Il ne devait pas espérer... Et les mots que le blond avait prononcer avait juste appuyer ,et cela douloureusement, sur cet état de fait.

Pourtant ses yeux bleus lui les adoraient… Ses mèches blondes et son sourire étaient la lumière qui éclairaient ses ténèbres. Mais tout cela appartenait à son frère. Lui n 'avait que le droit de regarder de loin… Et encore…

Il n'avait que ça. Il entra dans les toilettes et s'enferma dans la première cabine les larmes qu'il retenaient se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Non il ne devait pas , il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer… Il tenta de les refouler encore et encore… Cherchant à reprendre son souffle , à calmer les battements de son cœur … Il devait oublier, il devait l'oublier… Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa poitrine alors qu'il se laissait glisser au sol , la douleur l'étouffant …

Recroquevillé en boule sur le sol ,son visage caché entre ses bras, il laissait passer silencieusement une partie de la douleur qui le tuait peu à peu…

.

* * *

.

La voiture attendait devant les grilles du campus. Il ne l'avait pas revu , en fait il était plus exact de dire qu'il s'était arrangé pour ne plus le croiser. Il voulait rentrer et ne plus penser. Au moment ou il s'apprêtait à monter dans celle-ci une voix l'interpella.

-Hey ! Sus'ke !

Il se tourna vers la voix pour tomber dans deux grands yeux bleus pétillants et un sourire Colgate . Une main se tendit vers lui.

Sans comprendre Sasuke posa son regard sur la main tendu et…

Y découvrit le muffin au chocolat que le blond avait sur son plateau le midi même.

Il le regarda sans percuter. Son regard allait des yeux bleus au muffin.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas , Naruto prit la main du brun et déposa le muffin dessus.

-T'as rien mangé à midi alors je te l'ai gardé, il avait l'air de te faire envie !

Alors qu'il allait remercier le blond pour le gâteau, une main fit valser le dit gâteau sur le sol.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ça ! Le sucre et Le chocolat c'est pour les filles ! Tu es une fille Sasuke ? Demanda froidement son oncle sa main posé sur son épaule broyant celle-ci sous sa poigne.

Sasuke serra les poings, les doigts de son oncle s'enfonçaient puissamment dans son épaule, lui semblant la broyer presque .

-Non! Souffla t il cachant son regard de ses mèches brunes.

-Pardon je n'ai pas entendu ? Tu es une femmelette Sasuke ? Souffla t il dangereusement à son oreille. Peut-être devrait on envisager de te faire porter l'uniforme des filles ? Qu'en penses tu ?

-Non ! Fit il d'une voix plus forte, froide et dure.

Il serra les dents et cracha.

-Je n'aime pas le chocolat de toute façon!

Il se dirigea vers le gâteau au sol et le ramassa puis se dirigea sans un regard vers le jeune homme blond ,qui le dévisageait ahurit, vers la poubelle et c'est avec un désespoir soigneusement dissimulé , tournant le dos à Naruto et à son oncle, qu'il le laissa tomber dedans au milieu des ordures… Puis il fit demi-tour et monta dans la berline aux vitres fumées qui les attendaient. Il s'assit à l'arrière les mains posées sur les genoux le regard droit devant lui .

Madara monta dans la voiture à son tour et celle-ci démarra , laissant le jeune Namikaze totalement abasourdit. Si celui-ci avait pu voir le regard de l'Uchiwa caché derrière la longue frange sombre il y aurait lu la plus vive détresse et un désespoir insondable...

-Nan mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Souffla t il. Mon gâteau !

.

* * *

.

De retour chez lui, Sasuke n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir , son oncle l'attrapa sans douceur et le sortit de la voiture en le tenant par les cheveux. Il le jeta sans ménagement au sol dans l'entrée.

-Tu nous fais honte avec ton comportement ! Tu te comportes comme une fille ! Siffla t il.

Son oncle le dévisagea froidement.

-Debout.

Le jeune homme se redressa et lui fit fasse.

-Déshabilles toi !

-Pardon ? Demanda t il interloqué.

-Déshabilles toi ! Mets toi nu !

-Mais… Commença le brun choqué.

-Déshabilles toi ! Cria t il.

Alerté Mikoto descendit de sa chambre affolé.

-Que se passe t il ? Demanda t elle .

-Ton imbécile de fils se fait draguer !

-C'est un jeune homme il est normal qu'il soit courtisé… Souffla t elle doucement.

-Par un garçon ?

-Pardon ? Demanda t elle de nouveau.

-Je ne me fais pas draguer ! Déclara Sasuke surprit.

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ?

Le jeune homme regarda son oncle sans comprendre.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tes regards sur lui ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi tu t'es habillé comme une pute à l'anniversaire de ta mère ? Tout ça pour les regards de ce garçon ?

Le brun secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Mais je… Commença t il.

-Tu sais que ce garçon sort avec ton frère aux dernières nouvelles ? Tu n'as aucune morale ! Tu tords du cul devant des hommes déjà prit ,ça te plaît ? C'est ça que tu veux faire ?

Le jeune homme continua à secouer la tête .

Son oncle l'attrapa et lui ôta ses vêtements arrachant l'uniforme sans autre forme de procès.

-Enlèves moi le reste ! Dépêches toi !

Sasuke regarda son oncle sans vouloir comprendre. Il était déjà en boxer que voulait il donc de plus ?

-J'ai dit entièrement nu ! Sasuke ! Puisque tu aimes tant de montrer autant le faire complètement.

Le jeune homme recula en secouant la tête, son oncle s'avança vers lui l'œil mauvais. Il jeta un regard vers sa mère.

-Ta mère ne fera rien ! C'est inutile de te tourner vers elle ! A moins que tu ne veuilles que ce soit à elle que je demande de se déshabiller !

Mikoto jeta un regard halluciné sur le frère de son mari. Avait il perdu l'esprit ?

Joignant le geste à la parole ,Madara s'avança vers Mikoto et attrapa la femme avant de s'attaquer à ses vêtements.

-Mais enfin ! Cria t elle. Tu as perdu l'esprit ! Madara !

Une gifle la projeta au sol et elle leva des yeux stupéfait sur l'homme, Sasuke se jeta sur sa mère.

-Maman !

Il l'avait gifler ! Elle n'en revenait pas !

-Tu es fou !

Madara s'avança de nouveau vers la mère et son fils.

-J'ai dit déshabilles toi !

-Ne le fais pas Sasuke ! Cria t elle.

Alors l'homme s'avança vers elle , il la saisit sans douceur et la projeta vers l'escalier.

-Va dans ta chambre !

-Laisse mon fils ! Cria t elle en cherchant à se relever.

Mais l'homme la devança et leva de nouveau la main sur elle.

Terrifié Sasuke se précipita vers sa mère et son oncle.

-Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire ! Cria t vais me déshabiller… Termina t il d'une voix étranglée.

-Déshabilles toi maintenant ! Rugit il.

Il hocha la tête et déglutit ,puis rapidement ôta son dernier vêtement. Pétrifié de honte de se retrouver entièrement nu sous le regard de son oncle.

-Une vraie Catin ! Tu aurais du être une femme au moins tu aurais servis à quelque chose !

Sasuke se tenait devant son oncle ses mains posés devant son bas ventre mort de honte. Le regard des serviteurs sur lui l'humiliait.

-Assez Madara ! S'exclama sa mère en se jetant devant lui.

L'homme la saisit par ses longs cheveux.

-Toi je t'ai assez entendu !

Il fit signe à l'un de ses gardes d'approcher et la jeta dans ses bras.

-Enfermes là dans sa chambre !

-Sasuke ! Cria t elle.

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur sa mère qui se débattait alors que le garde lui tordait les bras dans la dos pour l'empêcher de s'échapper de son emprise.

Sasuke regarda sa mère disparaître dans l'escalier tandis qu'elle continuait de crier et de chercher à se défaire de l'emprise du garde. Puis enfin le silence se fit, son oncle avait reporter toute son attention sur lui.

-He bien je crois que quelque jour dans cette tenue devrait t'apprendre à me respecter ! Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis c'est sur ta mère que je passerai mes nerfs en plus de toi ! Tu as bien comprit ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Enlève tes mains !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Je veux que tu prennes bien conscience que tu te comportes comme une pute à traîner ton cul devant les hommes … Donc tu vas te montrer nu ,vu que tu aimes tellement ça, je ne veux pas te voir habiller ! Tu entends ? Tu vas rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes à quel point ton comportement est écœ à quel point tu es laid !

Madara se leva et alla dans son bureau. Silencieux Sasuke ne savait quoi faire. Il n'eut guère le temps de se poser de question que son oncle revint vers lui et lui jeta à la figure un paquet de photo.

-Regarde c'est ton frère !

Il ramassa une des photos pour en effet tomber sur le visage de son aîné et à ses cotés lové dans ses bras , répondant à son étreinte et souriant se tenait son soleil.

Malgré la douleur dans son cœur il garda un visage neutre du moins essaya t il de s'en convaincre.

-C'est le garçon avec qui ton frère est en couple ! Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto ! Tu traînes ton cul devant un garçon déjà en couple ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Épuisé ,moralement castré Sasuke regarda son reflet dans le miroir , dénudé ses yeux se posèrent sur son corps pâle. Son oncle l'avait laissé planté au milieu de la salle principal au vu et au su de tous, il l'avait obligé à dîner dans cette même tenue, c'est à dire avec rien. Son estomac trop contracté avait refusé d'avaler toute nourriture. Aussi agacé Madara l'avait il renvoyé dans sa chambre. Trop content d'échapper au regard des hommes de mains de son oncle sur son corps nu et à leurs remarques, il s'était précipité dans celle-ci pour se jeter sous la douche.

Il laissa son regard glisser sur ses épaules et celui-ci se posa là où Madara l'avait attrapé l'après midi même. Pas de doute il aurait une sacré marque dés le lendemain. Une de plus sur sa peau trop pâle...

La nuit était tombé , il se glissa dans un large pull et enfila un pantalon sur son corps trop mince. Puis sans un bruit il se glissa dans le couloir ,il voulu aller jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère mais celle-ci était gardé par deux des hommes de son oncle. Profondément déçu il retourna vers sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit il enjamba le rebord et se laissa glisser au sol. Il chuta un peu lourdement et se redressa.

Il vérifia autour de lui que personne ne l'avait remarqué et alla se poster sous la fenêtre de sa mère. Là il attrapa un petit caillou et le jeta sur sa fenêtre. Puis il recommença. Au bout de 3 fois la fenêtre s'ouvrit et il ne pu retenir un sourire, sourire qui s'effaça en voyant le visage tuméfié de sa mère.

-Maman… Gémit il.

-Sasuke… Je te demande pardon !

-Maman.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais te sortir de là ! Souffla t elle. Ne reste pas là ! Ton oncle à ordonner des tours de garde dans le parc de la propriété.

Il hocha la tête.

-Maman.

-Sasuke Je t'aime ! Ne l'oublies pas ! Je te promets que je vais te sortir de là !

Il hocha la tête. Sa mère était peut-être très douce mais il savait que c'était une femme forte et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Kushina Uzumaki ,Sasuke tenait d'elle son côté têtu et pas du tout de son père contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser.

Fugaku était un homme bon, mais qui ne montrait pas ses émotions car il avait été élevé ainsi par son propre père et par son grand frère. Regardant sa mère refermer soigneusement la fenêtre après lui avoir encore dit qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle allait le sortir de ce pétrin, il sortit du parc et se mit à courir en direction du quartier nord.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA LUMIERE AU FOND DE MES TENEBRES**

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Naru x Sasu

 **Résumé :**

Il est mon soleil, ma lumière , mon oxygène , je vis au fond des ténèbres, je n'attends plus rien , et pourtant je veux garder l'espoir…

* * *

REVIEWS (guest)

Merci Elisa pour ta review contente que cette histoire te plaise

Notre cher Naruto est quelque part fidèle à lui-même mais pas aussi à l'ouest que ça...

.

Petit blabla :

voici le chap 03 avec la suite des aventures de Sasuke

C'est un peu galère avec la mise en page , j'espère que celle-ci ne vous genera pas trop

Si c'est le cas merci de me le dire que j'essai de trouver une solution

Bonne lecture et n'"hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis

* * *

 **CHAP 03**

* * *

Il poussa la lourde porte en fer et se retrouva nez à nez avec un colosse, roux qui posa son regard clair sur lui.

-Salut Juugo. Souffla t il doucement.

-Entre .

Le jeune danseur entra et se dirigea vers les coulisses ou il fut reçu par une rouquine survolté qui se frotta lascivement contre lui en ronronnant.

-Tu seras le chat aujourd'hui ! Sourit elle de toutes ses dents.

Il lui rendit un sourire discret , rictus serait plus exact.

-Déshabilles toi ! Lui fit elle, je vais t'aider à te préparer. Tu as été très demandé ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Cours… Fit il simplement en attrapant sa tenue sur un porte manteau.

-Viens ! Je vais t'aider.

-Pas la peine je sais encore m'habiller seul !

Il jeta son pull dans un coin et son pantalon l'y rejoignit rapidement. Ses chaussettes et ses chaussures identiquement.

Il enfila le short en cuir souple à même sa peau et soupira d'aise. Karin avait pensé à mettre une doublure en coton dans son cuir. Il détestait le cuir à même la peau ça collait et ça le brûlait lorsqu'il devait se frotter contre la barre de pôle danse ,il avait demander à la jeune femme de lui faire des doublures en coton sous ses tenues pour ne plus se retrouver avec l'entre jambe brûler ! .

Il enfila ses bottines après avoir passer son corps à l'huile de tiaré. La jeune femme lui noua son collier avec sa clochette , puis elle installa sur sa tête les oreilles de chat noir assortit à son costume. Néanmoins elle grimaça devant l'état de son épaule, elle s'arma de sa panoplie de maquillage et entreprit de camoufler au mieux les dégâts perpétué sur son corps.

Il compléta sa tenue avec son loup afin de cacher son visage , celui-ci tenait grâce à un long foulard qu'il glissait sous ses longues mèches brunes qui encadraient son visage , il le nouait ensuite derrière sa tête et le reste de celui -ci caressait le bas de ses reins de façon sensuel chaque fois qu'il bougeait.

Dés qu'il fut prêt , il gagna la piste de danse , sa barre de pôle était dressé et la musique emplit la scène , il n'eut plus qu'à fermer les yeux pour se perdre dans celle-ci. Répondant à l'appel de la musique son corps se mit à onduler fiévreusement.

Et tel un chat il commença à se promener lascivement sur la coursive du comptoir , il voulait des caresses. Il en avait assez de la violence, de la cruauté gratuite, d'être traité comme quelque chose , sans valeur, sans mérite, sans amour…

Alors son corps allait langoureusement s'offrir aux regards qui le dévoraient , laissant leurs mains s'égarer partout sur son corps , avançant à quatre pattes sous l'œil amusé du barman , les clients laissaient leur main caresser la croupe cambré qui passait près d'eux, la peau blanche et douce, au parfum entêtant, sucré et exotique de la tiaré quand il passait…

Les billets collaient à sa peau , il en enleva une partie et les jeta négligemment dans sa boite , avant de reprendre son tour, se laissant frôler, avant de se faire brusquement allongé sur le comptoir par un client il se retourna et passa à plat dos offrant son ventre parfaitement plat pour qu'il y pose son verre .

L'homme, un habitué, caressait de son regard la peau blanche brillante d'huile .

-Combien ?

Sans répondre le jeune chat lui tendit son pieds pour qu'il lui ôte ses bottines, ce que l 'homme fit avec plaisir attrapant la fermeture éclair avec ses dents pour la faire glisser avant de poser la bottine qu'il venait d'enlever sur le comptoir ,il fit pareil avec la seconde et le jeune danseur fit passer ses jambes de chaque côté du corps du client.

Celui-ci émit un soupir satisfait sans perdre des yeux le corps souple face à lui.

Il glissa de nouveau un billet dans le short ultra court et ultra moulant avant de poser ses mains de façon possessive sur ses fesses.

-Toujours pas à vendre… Souffla t il doucement.

Et il se redressa prenant appui sur les épaules de l'homme face à lui qui se retrouva avec son bas ventre collé à son visage. Laissant échapper un grognement de frustration il enfouit son visage contre le bas ventre du jeune danseur et lui mordilla le sexe au travers du short.

-Tss….S'énerva celui-ci en le repoussant.

Il s'écarta et fit volte face…

Pour se retrouver face à deux orbes bleus…

L'espace d'un instant , il demeura immobile face à elles, avant de se reprendre et de retourner sur la scène s'accrocher à sa barre, il grimpa en haut et tel un chat se mit à observer la foule. Il tourna lentement autour de sa barre …

Il y attacha ses jambes avant de se laisser lentement glisser en arrière uniquement retenu par celle-ci laissant ses bras prolonger sa silhouette en arrière ,il alla placer ses mains sur la barre et dénoua ses cuisses pour ramener ses jambes le long de la barre et faire un grand écart sur celle-ci tenu à la seul force de ses bras , puis il renoua ses jambes de nouveau et se laissa glisser au sol dos à la barre et se mit à onduler lentement contre elle , il écarta ses jambes et descendit accroupis avant de se laisser tomber à genoux les cuisses écarter ….

Les deux orbes bleus n'avaient pas lâcher la silhouette qui se mouvait avec grâce mais aussi sensualité devant lui . Intrigués de se sentir aussi dévisagé il se dirigea de nouveau vers elle, lentement se déhanchant tout en caressant sa taille et ses hanches alors que les orbes bleus ne le lâchaient pas ,il se posta devant lui retenant son souffle , ses longues jambes blanches parfaitement épilé.

Il posa son pied sur l'épaule en face de lui juste pour savoir quelle allait être sa réaction . Avec lenteur il effleura la joue de l'homme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Une main encercla sa cheville ,il écarquilla les yeux.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réaction là.

Être repoussé oui ,mais pas à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur lui.

Caressant de celle-ci la cheville fine qu'il tenait entre ses doigts , il tira le chat à sa hauteur. L'obligeant à s'asseoir face à lui sur le comptoir du bar. Saisissant sa queue le chat la promena sur ses lèvres de manières aguicheuse, son regard sombre ancré dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre , le danseur tentait de se contrôler et pour se donner contenance se mit à balancer ses jambes au rythme de la musique de chaque côté de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il se mesurait du regard. Le plus jeune face à son aîné.

Une main se posa sur son torse nu et il recula vivement manquant de tomber du comptoir directement derrière le bar, mais vif l'homme en face de lui le rattrapa et l'attira complètement à lui le faisant glisser du comptoir jusqu'à ses cuisses sur lesquelles il se retrouva assit. .

-Tss tss tss… A vouloir trop jouer on finit par se brûler ! Fit il moqueur et souriant.

Dévoilant une rangé de belle dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Sur son visage un air amusé.

-Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour ce genre de numéro ? Continua l'homme.

Piqué au vif le danseur se redressa de toute sa hauteur , prenant appuis sur les barres du tabouret de son « client » et sans prévenir il prit le visage de celui-ci entre ses mains fines et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes . C'était juste un baiser à peine appuyé , un baiser d'enfant . Il voulait juste marquer le coup et voulu immédiatement se redresser, pour remonter sur le comptoir mais les mains large de l'homme entourèrent sa nuque et sa taille avant qu'une langue habile n'envahisse sa bouche…

Le chat ouvrit ses yeux en grand , totalement stupéfait. La langue fourrageait chaudement sa bouche, et emmêlait sa langue à la sienne explorant la moindre parcelle de cette antre tiède et inexpérimenté. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dangereusement dans sa poitrine, son souffle se hacha...

Le goût de l'alcool fort qu'avait bu l'homme pendant qu'il dansait envahi sa bouche , celui-ci le maintenait solidement contre lui l'empêchant de rompre le baiser qu'il lui donnait. Le baiser était exigeant et dur , expérimenté , rien à voir avec le baiser qu'il lui avait lui-même donné quelques secondes auparavant.

C'était un baiser d'adulte…

Son premier baiser…

Là , il était hors de son domaine. La langue continuait son exploration avidement avant que le baiser ne devienne plus doux alors que le corps du danseur se coulait contre lui. Ses mains finirent par se perdre contre sa volonté dans les mèches blondes et il se plaqua un peu plus contre lui . Il découvrait la douceur d'une étreinte chaleureuse…

La visiteuse continuait d'explorer sa cavité frôlant sa jumelle. Avant qu'enfin il ne le relâche plongeant de nouveau ses orbes bleus dans les pupilles noires hébétées. Affolé , le souffle court et sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effréné , réalisant enfin ce qu'il venait de faire , il repoussa l'homme sans douceur , s'arracha à son étreinte au bord des larmes et sauta par dessus le vide du bar pour disparaître par la scène sans attendre la suite…

Il se précipita dans les toilettes et se rinça la bouche, complètement paniqué… Toussant ,crachant encore et encore l'eau et le bain de bouche … Ses mains tremblantes firent tomber les produits qui entouraient le lavabo de leur petite salle d'eau en cherchant sa brosse à dent.

Les larmes se mirent à glisser le long de ses joues …

-Non… Non… Gémit il.

Il entreprit de se brosser les dents mais tout glissait de ses mains tellement il tremblait .

-Sas'… Fit une voix. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Incapable de parler le jeune homme éclata brutalement en sanglot.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait…

La honte le submergea totalement…

Et prit d'un haut le cœur il se précipita vers les toilettes prit de violent spasme…

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit et ce fut éreinté qu'il se présenta au campus le lendemain. Le visage encore plus froid et pâle qu'à son habitude. Il demeura obstinément muet , et fut incapable de toucher le repas qui lui fut donner. Son plateau resta intouché.

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement ,suivant le même rituel, le jour il allait en rattrapage , il rentrait son oncle s'amusait à l'humilier et la nuit venu il fuyait .

Le mois de juillet s'écoula ainsi, dans quelques jours ce serait son anniversaire. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le fêter. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal de sa vie. Il n'arrivait plus à lever la tête tellement la honte le submergeait. Ce qui ravissait son oncle de le voir aussi écrasé.

Ce jour là le soleil cognait et ce n'était pas un temps à mettre un Uchiwa dehors. Sa peau pale supportait fort mal ce temps et il n'était pas fan de la chaleur .Les cours de rattrapage étaient finis , il allait profiter d'une semaine de vacances avant la reprise des cours .

Depuis le premier jour ou il lui avait offert le muffin qui avait fini à la poubelle à son grand désarrois , Naruto ne lui avait plus adressé la parole.

Non pas que cela lui manquait, mais le blond gardait désormais ses distances et ne venait même plus s'asseoir à ses côtés, il restait à côté de Kiba et l'ignorait. Il n'aurait pas été là , il n'y aurait pas eu de différence. Et cela le touchait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Même si du coup cela lui permettait de suivre les ordres de son oncle à la lettre. C'est à dire de ne pas approcher celui qui était considérer comme le petit ami de son frère.

Encore une fois , son aîné prenait ce à quoi il tenait. La douleur en lui se réveilla sourdement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur signe de nervosité et d'angoisse. Glissant ses mains sur ses cuisses sous la table ,il tenta de maîtriser leur tremblement en attendant la dernière sonnerie celle qui allait lui permette de retourner s'enfermer chez lui .

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas la sonnerie de fin de cours, ni les autres étudiants se lever et quitter la salle soulagé d'être enfin en vacances. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule et leva les yeux vers la personne qui se trouvait devant lui . Croisant un regard clair amusé il regarda autour de lui.

-Les cours sont finis ! Se moqua t il.

Lentement le dernier des Uchiwa se leva et rangea ses affaires sous le regard amusé de Naruto et agacé de Kiba qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond perdait encore son temps avec cet arrogant bâtard.

-Au fait mes parents veulent faire une fête pour tes 18 ans .

Sasuke leva un regard surprit vers le blond.

-Ouais apparemment c'était prévu de longue date avec ta mère. Ma mère m'a dit de te le rappeler afin que tu n'oublies pas de venir. Et de prévenir ta mère que tu dormiras à la maison.

Aux mots dormir à la maison soit chez Naruto ,Le jeune homme brun tilta.

-Hey ! Fit le blond .C'est ma mère qui a insister elle voudrait pas que tu rentres en étant complètement bourré ! Ricana t il.

-Qui a dit que j'avais l'intention de me soûle ?

-Hey tu vas pas rester sobre pour tes 18 ans ! Mec faut te lâcher ! Râla Kiba qui s'était rapprocher. Une nana, de l'alcool et une partie de jambe en l'air ! C'est comme ça qu'il faut fêter ses 18 ans ! Pas vrai Naruto ?

Le blond hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Surtout si t'es encore puceau ! Faut sauter le pas mec ! Fit Kiba en lui mettant un bras autour des épaules.

Ils n'étaient pourtant pas amis. Mais visiblement fête chez Naruto+ alcool + femme était égal avec devenir amis avec Kiba.

-Qui a dit que j'étais encore puceau ? Marmonna le brun sans les regarder.

Le brun ne pu retenir à son tour un ricanement devant ce constat un peu ridicule. Ils sortirent tous les 3 et retrouvèrent l'autre partie du groupe de Naruto à l'extérieur. Naruto invitait déjà tout le monde à venir alors que le brun les écoutait d'une oreille distraite parler de ce qu'ils feraient ce soir là.

Ce fut ce moment que choisis la berline de son oncle pour apparaître et le sourire made in Uchiwa qui effleurait le visage du brun se ferma immédiatement et son attitude redevint froide et distance, et cela n'échappa pas au blond ni à Kiba qui l'avait sentit de raidir contre lui.

L'homme descendit de la voiture et regarda le groupe avec froideur.

-Ton bras ! Siffla t il à l'égard du jeune homme tatoué.

Le jeune fan de chien enleva son bras des épaules de Sasuke au ralentit. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Naruto s'avança et posa à sa place son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke qui frémit. Frémissement qui n'échappa pas à Naruto qui resserra son étreinte, alors que le brun était en pleine panique.

Le blond se tourna vers lui pour se moquer , s'apprêtant à lui faire remarquer qu'il lui faisait de l'effet lorsqu'il remarqua la pâleur du jeune homme et ses yeux baissés affolés. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du jeune homme. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le bouche pour le malmené mais quelque chose dans le tremblement du brun l'en dissuada. Inconsciemment Naruto se rapprocha de lui et se tourna vers son oncle.

-Monsieur Uchiwa. On rappelait à Sasuke qu'il est invité par mes parents le 23 juillet pour fêter son anniversaire. C'est prévu depuis longtemps avec Mikoto et tout le gratin est déjà invité.

-Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ça ! Commença Madara froidement . Il a beaucoup de travail à rattraper.

Plongeant ses orbes noires et dures sur le jeune homme lumineux qui lui faisait face.

-Et puis ce n'est pas une façon de tenir dans ses bras son futur beau-frère.

-Hein? Demanda le blond intelligemment.

-Tu sors avec Itachi il me semble ? N'est-ce pas un peu déplacé de te coller à son cadet comme tu le fais ?

-On ne fait rien de mal ! S'énerva le blond.

-Naruto ! Souffla, à voix très basse pour que seul lui l'entende , le brun en attrapant son tee-shirt discrètement et en tirant dessus.

Le blond posa son regard cherchant les yeux du jeune homme. Attrapant ceux là , celui-ci le supplia silencieusement de ne pas en rajouter. Agacé le blond laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps alors que Sasuke tenait toujours son tee-shirt d'une main tremblante.

-Mon père viendra chercher Sasuke le 22 après midi pour qu'il nous aide à tout préparer.

-Sasuke n'a pas de temps à perdre en préparatif pour une fête d'ado en manque d'alcool , de drogue et de sexe.

Naruto serra les poings.

-C'est juste une fête ,il va avoir 18 ans ! C'est pas une partouze ou une rave party ! De toute façon mes parents seront là !

-Mmm….

Madara eut un rictus mauvais, 18 ans hein ? Son regard se posa sur son neveu. Bien frêle à côté du blond de quelques années son aîné. Il était un peu énervé il pouvait difficilement se mettre à dos les parents du jeune homme. Il laissa son regard alterné entre Naruto et ses amis puis reposa un regard glacial sur son neveu avec une furieuse envie de lui mettre une claque et de le secouer comme un prunier.

-Très bien ! Lâcha t il finalement.

Sasuke fut tellement surprit qu'il releva la tête presque choqué en regardant son oncle.

-Vraiment ? Laissa t il échapper .

La stupeur sur le visage du brun était tel que le groupe éclata de rire .

-Ouais on va faire une fête d'enfer ! Tu vas t'en souvenirs de tes 18 ans ! Ricana Kiba bientôt rejoins par la totalité de son groupe.

Madara regarda son neveu et celui-ci se referma brutalement , une sueur froide glissant dans son dos. La peur s'insinuait en lui par chaque pore de sa peau. Il allait le payer. Il n'aurait jamais du montrer son intérêt pour cette soirée. Son oncle allait le massacrer…

Au même moment une voiture d'un rouge écarlate s'arrêta près d'eux et un homme blond en descendit.

-Papa ! S'exclama le blond. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir chercher mon fils ?

-Ouais ! Trop bien ! S'écria le blond complètement déchaîné.

Apercevant Madara ,Minato s'approcha de lui pour le saluer.

-Madara-san.

-Minato-san. Comment allez vous ?

-Fort bien ! Avez vous des nouvelles de Fugaku ? La transaction se passe bien ?

Les deux hommes attaquèrent à converser et Sasuke en profita pour attraper brutalement Naruto.

-Hey ? S'énerva celui-ci. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Demanda à ta mère d'inviter la mienne ! Siffla t il très vite.

-Quoi ? Interrogea le blond ne comprenant pas.

Sasuke se tourna rapidement vers son oncle toujours en discussion avec Minato avant de reporter un regard angoissé sur Naruto .

-Invite ma mère !… Je t'en supplie ! Souffla le brun d'une voix très faible mais suffisante pour être entendu de l'Uzumaki

Les orbes bleus s'écarquillèrent .Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Sasuke ne suppliait jamais… Les yeux noirs plongés dans les siens contenaient une supplique muette, une demande ,un espoir….

-S'il te plaît…. Répéta t il de nouveau ,des mots qui devaient sans nul doute écorché sa bouche de bâtard, aux yeux de Naruto.

Sa voix n'était qu'un faible souffle.

Abasourdit Naruto hocha la tête et s'approcha de son père .

-Ah Naruto ça va ?

-Oui oui… Fit il très vite...Euh… Monsieur au fait maman aimerait que Mikoto vienne aussi…

-Pardon ?

-Oui vous voyez ma mère c'est pas une grande cuisinière et on voudrait pas foirer le gâteau de Sasuke !

-Le gâteau? Demanda son père.

Naruto tressaillit.

-Oui oui papa tu sais bien on fait une fête pour les 18 ans de Sus'ke.

-Une fête? Anniversaire ?

-Papa tu travailles trop , tu sais bien le 23, l'anniversaire de Sus'ke ! J'ai déjà invité tout le monde ! Maman est déjà au courant !

-Ah bien si tu le dis. Fit son père un peu assourdit.

Il n'était absolument pas au courant de cet histoire d'anniversaire. Mais bon ça avait l'air important, il aurait des explications plus tard.

-Donc l'anniversaire de Sasuke hein ?

Naruto hocha vigoureusement la tête

-Il va avoir 18 ans on peut pas rater ça !

-Non en effet ! Répondit celui-ci amusé.

Minato reporta son attention sur Madara.

-C'est bon je passerai chercher Sasuke et Mikoto alors ?

-Et ils dormiront à la maison !

-Ils… Commença son père.

Le blond hocha à nouveau farouchement la tête.

-Oui oui avec tous les préparatifs maman y arrivera pas toute seule ! Tu sais elle est tellement désordonnée… Si Mikoto reste pas ça va être un champs de bataille.

-Humm… Tu n'as pas tord. Donc…?Interrogea t il.

-Le 22 tu vas les chercher et pis tu les ramènera le 24 parce qu'il faudra ranger après et puis maman et le ménage…

-Je vois … Sourit moqueur son père devant les explications abracadabrante de son fils.

Minato reporta son attention sur Madara.

-Est-ce bon pour vous ? Cela ne bouleversera pas vos projets ? Vous aviez peut-être déjà prévu quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke.

-Non non… Sasuke saura se montre digne des Uchiwa, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun se raidit et hocha silencieusement la tête. Une main se posa durement sur sa nuque et il sentit des ongles se planter dans son cou.

-Bien nous allons y aller ! N'est-ce pas Sa su ke…

-Oui … Souffla le jeune homme.

Naruto regarda la berline sombre s'éloigner avec Sasuke à l'intérieur.

Minato reporta son attention sur son fils.

-Alors c'est quoi cette histoire d'anniversaire ?

-Ben le 23 c'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke.

-Oui et alors ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit d'inventer cette histoire de fête ?

-Bah c'est pas une histoire ! Fit le jeune homme.

-Comment ça ce n'est pas une histoire? Il n'a jamais été prévu de fête pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke chez nous !

-Ben maintenant il y en a une ! Sourit Naruto .

-Tu es infernal ! Que va dire ta mère ?

-Elle va être ravie elle adore Sus'ke et puis Mikoto sera là alors !

-Je vois que tu as tout prévu.

-Ben pas vraiment en faite.

Minato croisa les bras et regarda son fils.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben j'étais pas sur que Sasuke allait accepter… C'est bizarre j'aurai pensé qu'il m'enverrait chier. Mais là rien. Il m'a juste demander de faire venir sa mère.

Minato leva un sourcil surprit.

-Je sais pas c'est bizarre… Enfin je trouve Sus'ke bizarre… Il est pas comme d'habitude.

Minato sourit et posa un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

-Tu as un grand cœur Naruto .Et tu arrives à lire en Sasuke comme personne. Allons en parler à ta mère et préparer un anniversaire inoubliable pour ton ami.

-Ouais ! Sourit le jeune homme en regardant son père. Je peux conduire ?

Son père lui laissa la place au volant de sa camaro et Naruto mis le contact.

-P'pa je veux la même en orange !

-Ton anniversaire c'est au mois d'octobre Naruto !

-Ouais et j'aurai 21 ans ! Ricana le blond en mettant la première pour s'infiltrer dans le flot de circulation.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke ne croyait pas si bien dire quand il avait imaginer payer chèrement le droit de fêter son anniversaire chez Naruto. A peine rentré son oncle le projeta contre le mur avant de le gifler à toute volée.

-T'as encore été faire ta pute ? Tu te la joues salope ! J'aurai du m'occuper de toi dés le départ !

Il le roua de coups avant de lui tordre violemment le bras dans le dos en lui arrachant ses vêtements, pour au final le laisser au sol.

-Tu te prends pour qui pour organiser ton anniversaire ? Tu crois vraiment que tu mérites une fête ? Bon à rien que tu es ?

-C'est pas moi… Souffla le jeune homme .C'est Naruto ! Je pouvais pas dire non !

-Tu pouvais pas dire non ? Fit son oncle en lui décochant un coup de pieds dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle.

Il l'attrapa ensuite par les cheveux et le traîna sur le sol. Madara le propulsa contre la porte de la cave.

-Tu lui as promis quoi ? De lui sucer la bite jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait ?

-Non ! Souffla le brun en secouant ses mèches brunes.

-Alors quoi ? De lui présenter ton cul et d'écarter largement les cuisses pour lui ?S'il ne t'es pas déjà passer dessus ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile Sasuke ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège ?

-Je ne comprends pas… Souffla le je n'ai …

-Ah oui ? Et vas y que que je me frotte contre lui …. Et que je me colle à lui ….et que je te tiens par le tee-shirt !Et tes petits regards en douce ! Tu es vraiment une catin ! Combien te sont déjà passer dessus dis moi ? Combien de fois t'as écarter les cuisses déjà ? T'aime ça te faire défoncer ? Tu me dégoûtes !

Il attrapa le jeune homme et le jeta dans l'escalier qui menait à la cave, là il se saisit de son bras et le tordit violemment en arrière le faisant sortir de son articulation…

-AAAAaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…...MON DIEUUUUU…. Hurla le brun en sentant son bras se défaire et être aussi violemment remis à sa place….

-ENCORE ? Hurla son oncle. TU VEUX QUE JE RECOMMENCE ? SALE PETIT PÉDÉ !T'ES RIEN QU'UNE SALOPE !

-N...no….non….. Gémit le brun au bord des vomissements, la douleur lui coupait le souffle.

Il haletait , la douleur semblait intolérable ,il était au bord de l'inconscience.

Madara le saisit de nouveau par les cheveux et le jeta contre le mur , sa tête heurta celui-ci et il glissa au sol alors que l'homme lui écrasait le pieds sur le visage.

-Salope ! Sale petite pute ! Si au moins t'avais été une gonzesse tu aurais pu écarter les cuisses pour de bonnes raisons ! J'aurai bien trouvé un bâtard à te faire épouser pour qu'il te fasse un gosse ! Mais là tu ne sers vraiment à rien ! Ton ventre n'est même pas fécond ! A quoi vas tu servir ?

Il délaissa le corps quasi inconscient sur le sol et sortit en refermant la porte à clé.

Sasuke ne pouvait plus ouvrir les yeux et de toute façon il ne le voulait plus…

Juste que la douleur s'en aille…

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues…

Et tandis que son esprit s'effondrait dans le néant, deux beaux yeux bleus et un sourire éclatant lui apparurent….

Et ce fut le trou noir…

.

.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre 3 est-il à la hauteur de vos attentes?

Vous attendiez vous à cela?

Et ce n'est que le début pour ce cher Sasuke...


	4. Chapter 4

**LA LUMIERE AU FOND DE MES TENEBRES**

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Naru x Sasu

* * *

 **Résumé :**

Il est mon soleil, ma lumière , mon oxygène , je vis au fond des ténèbres, je n'attends plus rien , et pourtant je veux garder l'espoir…

* * *

 **Reviews (guest)**

 **La: (Guest)**

Merci je suis contente que tu aimes cette nouvelle histoire et que tu retrouves ton perso préféré. J'espère que celle-ci ne te décevra pas pour la suite.

 **Denebaltairvega:**

Merci pour ta review non non je n'ai rien contre Sasuke , c'est juste qu'il est devenu une "victime" Ce qui est rare dans mes histoires j'ai plutôt tendance à Martyrisé Naruto . Il avait la tête de l'emploi et pas de bol pour lui il s'est glissé dans le rôle. Oui tu as bien compris Itachi a quitté la demeure familiale depuis 10 ans et n'a que très peu de contact avec eux hormis un peu sa mère. Mais il ignore tout de ce qui se passe... Tu auras bientôt davantage de réponse mais chut... L'histoire continu ...

A bientôt

 **A tous**

Merci d'avoir pris quelques minutes pour me donner votre avis cela me fait énormément plaisirs de découvrir chaque semaine vos messages et me motive encore bien plus. J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire et que j'aurai encore la chance de vous lire.

N'hésitez pas à continuer à me donner vos avis

Je prends aussi les critiques Je n'ai pas de bêta donc correcteur orthographique au boulot . Mais n'hésitez pas car même si je relis beaucoup mes textes il se peut qu'avec le copier/coller des mots soit avaler. Donc si vous voyez des phrases sans queues ni tête n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.

je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.

Bon chapitre et Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

.

 **CHAP 04**

 **.**

* * *

Dans les quartiers nord, dans une boite de nuit, un homme était accoudé au comptoir et regardait sans les voir , des danseurs à moitié nu défiler devant lui. Il laissa échapper un soupir las. Ce soir non plus il n'était pas là . Le barman ,un type un peu bizarre ,tout le temps en train de siroter quelque chose , l'approcha.

-Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

-Mmm… Pas vraiment.

Le barman lui jeta un regard en coin sans vraiment y croire. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que cet homme venait et repartait.

-Je cherche le chat. Lâcha t il enfin.

-Le chat ? Demanda t il surpris.

-Oui le danseur habillé en chat qui grimpe sur la barre.

-Aaahhh… Je vois ! Sourit le barman. Je m'appelle Suigetsu ! Pour vous servir !

-Enchanté. Pas moi !

Sui ricana devant la blague idiote.

-Il est pas là en ce moment.

-Il revient quand ?

-Ça dépends… Il y a d'autre « chat » si vous êtes en manque.

L'homme blond secoua ses longues mèche.

-Non je veux lui parler.

-Juste lui parler … ou… Lui ravager la bouche comme l'autre soir !

L'homme réalisa alors que le barman l'avait replacé et se sentit terriblement mal , et il piqua un phare monstrueux à ce souvenir .

 _Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi quand le danseur l'avait embrasser il l'avait ramener à lui pour lui montrer ce qu'était un vrai baiser. Pas un baiser chaste ou un baiser d'enfant .Non un baiser avec la langue qui s'empare de sa jumelle, un baiser profond qui permet de goûter l'autre et d'explorer sa bouche . Cette bouche jamais violer, c'est lui qui l'avait piller , goûtant son innocence et sa douceur , sa saveur ._

 _Il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre que de cette sensation sur sa langue...Cette bouche fraîche, vierge de toute attaque, maladroite et timide, le corps trop mince qui s'était coller à lui ,plaquant son ventre contre lui… Il avait perdu l'esprit …_

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?

Et Sui éclata de rire.

-Faut pas vous mettre dans cet été pour un baiser !

Il lui resservit un verre.

-Aller je vous l'offre ! Vous avez l'air traumatisé par sa bouche ! Je lui dirais quand il reviendra ! C'était vraiment bon ?

-J'ai… Comment dire...L'impression d'avoir embrasser un enfant…

-Ah ça ! Vous en êtes pas loin !

-Non vous ne comprenez pas ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir embrasser mon fils ! Mon propre enfant ou mon frère peu importe… C'est juste indécent !

-Mais…

-Pardon ?

-Mais … Car il y a un mais…

L'homme le regarda mal à l'aise. Oui il y avait un mais ,il y avait toujours un mais dans des cas comme ça... La fameuse excuse pourrie... Il s'agaçait tout seul.

-Je n'ai pas détesté cela… Même si je sais que je n'embrasserai jamais mon fils ...Fit il d'un air écœuré.

Suigetsu rigola de nouveau tout en sirotant et lui resservis un verre.

-C'est désespérant ! Souffla l'homme en face de lui.

-Ouais vous l'êtes !

-Hé !

-Bah quoi vous voulez faire quoi? Le re-bécoter pour vérifier que c'était vraiment bon ? Lui ravager la bouche jusqu'à l'entendre gémir ? Le prendre là sur le comptoir parce que vous aviez l'air d'être bien partit ? Ou vous excusez de lui avoir offert son premier vrai baiser ?

-De quoi? Souffla l'homme s'étouffant avec son verre.

-Bah c'était pas compliqué à voir ! Il embrasse comme un gosse !

-Vous embauchez des mineurs ?

-Nope ! Ses papiers disent qu'il a 21 ans ...Mais bon

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser à ça ?

-La prochaine fois que vous lui sucerez la bouche , laissez vos mains se balader ailleurs !

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas mon intention. S'exclama l'homme.

-Alors mater le franchement ,regarder son corps il est totalement imberbe, pour un homme de 21 ans , même s'il s'épile totalement et pff… Mater lui ce qu'il a entre les jambes, il n'a pas le corps d'un jeune adulte mais celui d'un ado à peine pubère !

-Mais…

-Je ne suis pas idiot ! Jusqu'à présent j'ai fermer les yeux car il se contente d'allumer les clients à mort et n'a jamais été plus loin … Mais vous, il vous a carrément fait du rentre dedans ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Mais s'il est ce que je pense je ne peux pas vous laisser aller plus loin qu'un baiser un peu approfondis ! Vous comprenez ?

-Ce n'est pas mon intention ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de toucher à un gosse !

-Si vous le toucher ..

-Jamais je vous dis ! S'exclama l'homme indigné. Si ce que vous me dites est exact il est encore plus jeune que mon fils !

-Très bien donnez moi votre numéro. Je vous appellerai quand il reviendra au club.

L'homme hocha la tête et lui donna sa carte.

-Merci. Je ne veux aucun mal à ce garçon.

-Moi non plus ! sourit le barman. J'adore ce môme !

Sui posa son regard sur la carte et lu . _"Brigade des mœurs , unité pour mineur, Université de Konoha_ " .

Ok ce mec surveillait les mineurs qui se prostituaient. Il avait eu le nez fin sur ce coup là ...

.

* * *

.

Se redressant douloureusement, sa tête pulsant il essaya de retrouver un peu de son équilibre. Mais dés qu'il se redressait il avait envie de vomir, le cœur au bord des lèvres. La douleur le déchirait de part en part. Il serra les dents et laissa échapper un gémissement. L'odeur d'humidité le prenait à la gorge.

Depuis combien de temps était il là ?

La douleur était omniprésente lancinante ,sans fin , ne semblant jamais s'arrêter. Il sentit de nouveau les larmes affluer dans ses yeux… Il ne pouvait pas les ouvrir ils étaient bien trop gonflé. Il se rallongea péniblement prenant soin de ne surtout pas bouger son épaule démise.

Il se laissa de nouveau emporter …

Il avait vomit…

Il était trempé..

Il sentait l'odeur atroce de l'acétone…

L'urine qui avait imbibé sa couche incapable de bouger qu'il était ...

Il avait essayer … C'était retenu jusqu'à ce que son corps lui désobéisse… Les reins en feu… Il avait probablement chopé une infection quelconque , les spasmes de la douleur le faisait vomir et gémir …. Et à la sourde douleur qui ravageait son corps , c'était ajouté une humiliation de plus….

La Honte ,il ne pouvait plus , il n'en était plus capable tellement la douleur le rongeait … Partout dans son corps, les spasmes le réveillaient , le maintenaient éveiller… Il ne pouvait plus… Il avait fini par demander… par supplier et par hurler ….Il ne pouvait plus les retenir … La douleur était trop forte… Les hurlements et les supplications avaient franchit la barrière silencieuse de ses lèvres.

Agacé ,il avait fini par aller le trouver… L'odeur nauséabonde l'avait obligé à le sortir de là. Il avait fait appel à des hommes de mains pour passer la pièce à la chaux. Il avait fait porter le corps souillé et gémissant jusqu'à sa chambre et l'avait jeter sous le jet de la douche , rinçant le corps couvert d'excrément … Il avait fait appel à une vieille connaissance pour soigner son épaule et lui administrer les premiers soins dont il avait besoin …

L'homme au long cheveux noir passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres tout en soignant le corps blanc inerte sous ses doigts. Un régal pour les yeux... La beauté sans égal du dernier des Uchiwa...Une créature magnifique à ses yeux... Il se ferait un tel plaisirs de torturer ce corps délicat...

-Orochimaru! Arrête de baver sur mon neveu!

L'homme eut un sourire entendu et s'essuya les mains.

-J'en ai fini avec lui... Du moins pour le moment...

L'homme s'approcha du Chef de famille.

-S'il t'ennui un jour...N'hésite pas à m'appeler je me ferai un plaisirs de t'en ...débarrasser...

Dans 2 jours cet idiot devait être en état d'aller chez les Namikaze. Madara serra les dents. Quel mauvais timing vraiment. Il regarda dégoûté le corps échoué au milieu des draps propres … Lavé et calmé par un anesthésiant , de puissant antalgique et autre anti inflammatoire, il dormait, à la limite du coma artificiel.

Dans 24 h il enlèverait le puissant anesthésiant qui le maintenait inconscient. Il fallait qu'il est les idées clairs pour son « anniversaire »

Il ricana !

Le 22 juillet ,10 heure du matin. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux . Il était éreinté. Il arrivait à peine à se mouvoir dans son lit. Le moindre geste lui coûtait et lui arrachait des gémissements de douleur. Sur ses yeux une forte impression de froid , il voulu lever la main pour toucher son visage mais n'y arriva pas .

-C'est pour faire dégonfler tes yeux , ni touche pas . Je vais te faire un flash… Lâcha une voix.

Il hocha la tête et sentit un liquide pulsé dans ses veines et se sentit brusquement engourdit, son corps se détendait, la douleur s'éloignait. Laissant échapper un soupir il referma les yeux .

22 juillet 14h , sa gouvernante l'aida à se redresser , elle ôta le bandage glacé de ses yeux et lui apporta des vêtements. Il les regarda , sa vue était trouble et couper comme s'il avait des œillères , il devait tourner la tête pour voir ce qui l'entourait, sa vue n'était déjà pas très bonne avant mais visiblement le traitement de choc de son oncle n'avait pas améliorer celle-ci , il soupira et reporta son attention sur les vêtements. Cela ne lui irait jamais. Il tenta de se mettre debout et chancela.

-Doucement. Lui dit une voix et une main vint l'aider à se stabiliser.

-Ça tourne !

-C'est normal tu as passer deux jours sous anesthésiant. Ton estomac est vide et ton corps est épuisé d'avoir autant souffert.

-Maman ?

-Elle est dans sa chambre. Minato a appelé pour dire qu'il arriverait un peu plus tard. Elle m'a dit de te faire une bouillie de riz et un bol de soupe Miso.

Il s'assit et prit le bol avec précaution, ses mains tremblait.

-Dés que vous aurez mangé ça ira mieux. Votre équilibre refera surface.

Après le bol de soupe il se sentit en effet un peu mieux , il avala quelque cuillère de bouillie de riz et laissa tomber le reste.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda t elle inquiète qu'il finisse par tomber.

Il hocha la tête et se traîna difficilement jusqu'à son placard là , en bas de celui ci se trouvait un sac. Il plongea sa main dedans et en ressortir un sarouel qui tomba légèrement sur ses hanches étroites , puis enfila un haut large manche ouverte qui dénudait ses épaules et ses bras tout en dévoilant son ventre plat.

Il enfila une paire de mocassin et aider par la servante il descendit avec précaution les escaliers. Rien que le fait d'avoir eu à s'habiller l'avait éreinté. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon , en attendant qu'on vienne le chercher. Quelques minutes après il dormait …

Il était 17h quand Minato sonna. Bien plus tard qu'il n'était prévu au départ mais Madara avait fait déplacé la venue du blond pour laisser un maximum de temps à Sasuke pour être en état. Il fit descendre Mikoto en la mettant bien en garde sur ce qui arriverait à son rejeton si jamais quelque chose devait ressortir de ce séjour.

Sasuke se tenait debout les yeux cernés , pâle et visiblement pas au mieux de sa forme. Minato posa un regard inquiet sur le jeune home en face de lui. Il paraissait encore plus mince que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

-Madara ! Salua t il l'homme en face de lui.

-Minato ! Excusez Sasuke un malheureux accident.

-Un accident ? Demanda t il.

-Oui une chute ! Il est tellement maladroit ! Il a eu l'épaule déboîté , je voulais le laisser ce reposer un maximum c'est pour cela que j'ai fait déplacer son départ.

-Bien sur ! Je comprends. Mais Sasuke tu es sur que ça va aller ?

-Bien sur ! Commença à parler doucement le brun . Avant de raffermir sa voix .

Il se redressa et plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

-Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que ça ! On y va !

Avec précaution malgré tout le brun se dirigea vers la superbe berline du père de Naruto et alla s'installer .Mikoto salua le mari de sa meilleure amie un peu crispé, se mordant les lèvres ,trahissant son malaise et sa nervosité. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas Minato lui sourit . Il posa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna rapidement. S'excusant auprès de Madara , prétextant du retard dans les préparatifs et l'excitation de Naruto et de Kushina de leur arrivée, pour partir rapidement.

La berline démarra souplement et dés qu'elle fut hors de vu de la demeure des Uchiwa ,Mikoto se jeta sur lui.

-Arrêtes toi ! Minato Tout de suite. Hurla t elle.

L'homme mit son clignotant et se gara rapidement, alors que déjà la femme se détachait et sans prendre le temps de sortir enjambant les sièges avant elle se précipita à l'arrière.

-Sasuke !

-Maman ! Souffla t il pâle comme la mort.

-Minato s'il te plaît emmène nous voir Tsunade !

Obéissant , il remit le contact et jetant de temps en temps coups d'œil sur ses passagers, il se rendit dans la plus grande clinique de la ville diriger par Tsunade Senju.

Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture pour aider Mikoto à sortir son fils de la voiture.

-Il a perdu connaissance ! Murmura t elle affolé.

-Va prévenir Tsunade je vais porter Sasuke !

La femme posa un baiser sur le front de son fils et se précipita à l'intérieur.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard le jeune homme était installé dans un box et Tsunade l'examinait sous l'œil de sa mère affolé blotti dans les bras de Minato.

-Ou est Fugaku ? Demanda la blonde .

-Il… Il n'est toujours pas rentré… Je n'arrive pas à le joindre… Madara m'en empêche !

-Comment ça il t'en empêche ?

-Peu importe ! Je veux savoir comment va Sasuke !

-Il va bien étant donné son état. Le traitement qui lui a été administré est rude mais efficace. Il est encore groguis mais il ira déjà beaucoup mieux demain. Il sera moins éteint. Il ne courra certainement pas le marathon mais , il tiendra debout.

La femme s'effondra dans les bras de Minato. Elle était à bout , tout autant que Sasuke. Les larmes qu'elle retenait se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Elle pleura un long moment avant d'arriver à se calmer.

-Maman ?

-Sasuke ! Murmura t elle en se précipitant sur lui. Comment vas tu ?

-J'ai faim... Murmura t il.

-Ah c'est une bonne maladie ! C'est ce que je dis tout le temps à Naruto ! Sourit Minato avec douceur, entourant de son bras les épaules fragile de Mikoto . Rentrons Kushina nous a sûrement préparer un bon dîner ! Et après tu pourras faire un gros dodo ! Lança t il au jeune homme qui semblait plus mort que vif sur son lit.

Sasuke hocha faiblement la tête .Un lit ... le rêve... Il n'en demandait pas plus. Un lit , une couette et il serait au paradis...

Minato s'approcha du jeune homme et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien. Trop fatigué pour protester Sasuke se laissa emporter jusqu'à la voiture et déposer à l'arrière , profitant de l'étreinte douce et réconfortante de l'homme qui le portait.

-C'est nous ! Cria Minato en entrant, la porte claquant contre le mur de la maison chaleureuse.

-Mikoto ! Cria Kushina en se jetant sur son amie !

Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent en commencèrent à parler en même temps ,s 'écoutant ,se coupant mutuellement la parole, reprenant ,riant. Et se blottirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Sourit Mikoto.

-Toi aussi ! Tu ne donnais plus de nouvelle que ce passe t il ? Minato est resté très vague. Il a dit que vous deviez passer à l'hôpital voir Tsunade ! Raconte moi ma Miko !

-C'est une longue histoire... Je veux bien te raconter mais après manger ! Je suis affamée pour tout t'avouer !

-Ah très bien et j'espère qu'avec Sasuke vous avez très faim car j'ai préparer de quoi nourrir un régiment !

-Ah que nous as tu préparer de bon ? Demanda Minato.

-Des nouilles!Hurla Naruto en sautant en bas des escaliers.

-Mmm…. Soupira Sasuke qui était resté en retrait et se tenait appuyé contre le mur de son épaule valide.

-Oye ! Lâcha Naruto un peu grimaçant. T'es toujours aussi causant.

-Bonsoir, merci je vais bien Naruto.

-Ah … euh.. ouais… Salut Sus'ke !Marmonna le blond en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Naruto tu pourrais aussi saluer Mikoto !

-Yep ! Répondit le blond en délaissant le brun pour aller enlacer sa mère.

-'soir Mikoto.

-Bonsoir Naruto et merci pour ton invitation ! Chuchota t elle à son oreille .

Il la regarda mal à l'aise et la femme lui sourit les yeux brillants.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la table tandis que Sasuke avançait avec précaution. Minato le surveillant du coin de l'œil de peur qu'il ne s'effondre. Il ne se sentait pas encore super stable. Il sentit soudain un bras se glisser autour de sa taille et le soutenir pour aller s'installer aux côtés de Naruto .Celui-ci laissa son regard aller d'un Sasuke devenu pivoine à son père , dont le visage habituel serein semblait ennuyé.

Mikoto et Kushina papotait joyeusement se racontant tout un tas d'anecdote. Naruto regarda son père s'asseoir et il reporta son attention vers Sasuke.

-Sus'ke ?

Le brun se tourna vers le blond et ses yeux sombres se plongèrent dans les pupilles bleus. Perdu dans leur contemplation il ne réalisa pas qu'on l'appelait.

Naruto agita sa main devant les yeux de son « ami ».

-Oye Sus 'ke ? Tu m'entends ? Teme ? Allo y'a quelqu'un dans ta tête ?

Refaisant surface , le brun regarda autour de lui surpris.

-De quoi ? Demanda t il.

-Sasuke ? Murmura sa mère . Tu es sur que ça va ?

-Euh ... Oui... Pourquoi ?

-Ça fait au moins 10 min que Naruto te parle et tu es resté bloqué à le regarder.

Kushina sourit.

-Je sais que mon fils est très beau Sasuke ! Il ressemble à son père ! Mais il faudrait quand même que tu le lâches des yeux pour pouvoir manger !

Le brun piqua un phare et plongea dans son assiette.

La tablé se mit à rire et Sasuke voulu disparaître.

Une main se posa sur la sienne. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard doux de sa mère , elle l'interrogeait du regard inquiète. Il lui rendit son sourire , chose aussi rare qu'éphémère d'autant plus quand il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser et emmêlé ses doigts aux siens pour la réconforter..

-Je vais bien maman. Mentit le jeune homme en lui adressant un pâle sourire.

Cette fois ce fut Naruto qui bugua sur le visage tendre que le brun avait en regardant sa mère. Ses baguettes toujours dans sa bouche il contemplait l'expression du brun qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu .

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance douce et joyeuse, Naruto se faisait chambré et réussit à arracher quelque semblant de sourire à un brun des plus livide et dont la tête se mit à dodeliner au cours du repas.

Naruto ne l'avait pas perdu des yeux alors que ses parents interrogeaient Mikoto sur l'absence de son époux. Il s'était levé et avait été chercher une meringue au chocolat. Le brun posa un regard surprit sur la boule ronde recouverte de copeaux brun.

-C'est Itachi . Fit le blond en répondant à sa question muette. Il m'a dit que c'était ton dessert préféré quand tu étais petit.

Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. C'était vieux ça. Itachi se souvenait encore de ça ? Il était surprit et cela le touchait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

Il cassa la boule de meringue avec sa cuillère et racla la crème au beurre avant de porter la cuillère à sa bouche sous l'œil de Naruto qui n'en perdait pas une miette, regardant la cuillère disparaître entre les lèvres du brun et en ressortir lécher par un bout de langue rosé …

Bout de langue qui le fit déglutir alors que son esprit commençait à s'égarer , des images obscènes de ses lèvres pâles ouvertes à outrance et se refermant sur lui , cette langue rosée qui laperait son organe telle cette foutue cuillère qui allait et venait dans sa bouche…

Il se retint de gémir et se reprit vivement en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, pour refouler le feu qui descendait dans son ventre .

Tandis que le visage pâle avait les yeux clos et savourait avec délice sa gourmandise, Naruto gloussa devant l'expression de béatitude du brun. Tellement peu en accord avec le personnage qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents.

Alors que les conversations continuaient plus bas du côtés des parents , Sasuke sentit sa tête dodeliner, les antalgiques le rendaient somnolant. Naruto qui s'était rapprocher pour lui parler le remarqua et sentit soudain un poids sur son épaule. Levant la tête de sa religieuse qu'il dévorait ,il posa un regard étonné sur le brun. Celui-ci glissait dangereusement sur lui.

-Naruto ! S'exclama son père. Retient le et fais attention à son épaule.

-Hein ?Quoi ? Épaule ? Où ça ? Demanda le blond en entourant son voisin de table de ses bras alors que celui-ci se retrouvait maintenant la tête sur sa cuisse , mais gigotant visiblement mal à l'aise.

Minato c'était levé et souleva avec précaution le corps endormit.

-Va préparer ta chambre !

-Hein ? …Quoi?... Euh... Ouais…

Se levant rapidement le blond abandonna sa religieuse après avoir engloutit une dernière cuillère et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour ouvrir son lit , rejetant la couette épaisse et moelleuse d'un orange criard. Il ôta quelques uns des innombrables coussins jaune poussin , sa chambre était comme lui haute en couleur et chaleureuse, tel un cocon. Minato déposa délicatement le corps trop mince au milieu du lit .

Naruto s'assit sur le bord du lit et remonta soigneusement la couette sur le corps immobile.

-Je vais rester avec lui.

Son père hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre.

Naruto regarda la porte se refermer et jeta son tee shirt ,son pantalon sur son bureau et alla s'allonger contre le brun son torse contre son dos , prenant soin de maintenir le bras immobilisé .

Il sentit le brun se déplacer légèrement pour se caler contre lui , il passa un bras autour de sa taille et sentit la main du brun se poser sur la sienne . Il enfouit son visage contre le cou blanc et respira l'odeur délicieusement sucré enfermant les yeux . Il se lova un peu plus se collant à lui en ronronnant avant de laisser le sommeil le prendre , bercer par la respiration régulière de son compagnon de nuit.

L'aube se levait dardant ses premiers rayons faibles au travers des rideaux. Il laissa son regard errer autour de lui et ne reconnu pas sa chambre. Les coloris de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux lui faisait mal ..trop orange à son goût... Il chercha à bouger mais bon sang qu'il avait chaud. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait lourd.… Il repoussa la couette et voulu bouger mais se sentit entravé….

Il tourna précautionneusement son corps de l'autre côté du lit et tomba sur un visage paisible…

Une bouille rondouillarde un peu bébé quand il dormait et terriblement sereine. La paix qui se dégageait du jeune homme endormit à côté de lui coupa le souffle . Il ne pouvait pas se tourner vers lui complètement ,son épaule l'en empêchait alors il tendit lentement sa main droite et effleura du bout des doigts la peau doré par le soleil avant de venir jouer avec une mèche blonde. Elles étaient si douce, il resta à les regarder et à laisser ses doigts glisser dedans un long moment .

Caressant du bout de ses doigts le visage du dormeur, se perdant dans la contemplation de ses traits, cherchant à les graver en lui, se gorgeant de leur pureté Il resta là un long moment à le regarder ,un doux sourire poser sur son visage ,s'extasiant de la douceur et du velouté de la peau sous son contact. Il se sentait si bien près de lui .

Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa…

Si le temps pouvait juste s'arrêter et le laisser là …

Si sa vie s'arrêtait là ,il pourrait rester à le regarder ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps et plus rien d'autre n'existerait…

Il se détacha avec regret de sa contemplation ,une douleur lancinante l'obligeait à s'arracher à lui. Il se défit de l'étreinte du blond dont les jambes étaient emmêlées aux siennes avec précaution ne tenant pas à le réveiller. Puis il s'extirpa du lit et attrapa les gélules que Tsunade lui avait donné, il avala deux antalgiques et un anti inflammatoire avec la bouteille d'eau que Naruto lui avait donné la veille.

-Adorable Sot! Sourit le brun pour lui-même.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le dormeur et se pencha sur lui , ses lèvres effleurèrent les mèches blondes avant qu'il ne se redresse et quitte le lit chancelant. Il se retint au mur et sortit de la chambre la tête lui tournant un peu. Il referma soigneusement la porte et s'appuya sur celle-ci, le souffle court. Il attendit quelque minute que son cœur se calme et se dirigea sans bruit vers le rez de chaussée.

Dans la chambre fixant la porte désormais close et le silence de la maison, deux azurs étaient ouverts perplexe. Le souvenir de la douceur de ses doigts froids sur sa peau l'avait figé,

Ici pas de peur, pas de crainte, pas de coup qui risquait de lui tomber dessus, pas d'insulte ,juste le silence. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine qui donnait sur le jardin. Il adorait venir ici quand il était petit ,la maison était toujours pleine de rire. Naruto faisait toujours les 400 coups et malgré qu'il se faisait gronder , il y avait toujours beaucoup d'amour.

Il eut un doux sourire.

Ici il se sentait vivant comme jamais. Il s'apprêtait à aller s'asseoir au salon lorsqu'il aperçu posé contre un mur , une guitare. Il ne l'avait jamais vu… Il ne savait même pas que quelqu'un de la famille de Naruto jouait d'un instrument. Il prit celui-ci avec délicatesse et effleura les cordes.

Elle était accordé et parfaitement.

Il attrapa un coussin sur le canapé et le jeta au sol de la cuisine pour s'installer dessus et avec douceur il se mit à caresser les cordes, et les notes s'élevèrent doucement…

(Amir « longtemps)

 _J'veux des problèmes  
J'veux qu'tes galères deviennent les miennes  
J'veux qu'tu m'balances au visage tes orages, tes peines  
Pour des nuits diluviennes_

 _J'veux qu'on s'apprenne  
J'veux partager tes joies, tes migraines  
Ton corps me donne le vertige et tes mains me mènent  
Où rien ne nous gêne_

 _J'pourrais m'tatouer notre histoire sur le bras  
Me mettre dans de beaux draps si t'es avec moi  
C'est toi dans ce monde de fous  
Je l'sais c'est tout_

Sasuke sourit doucement en chantant les ne pu retenir un gloussement perdu dans ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux pour poursuivre , son regard croisa deux orbes d'un bleus intense qui se tenait devant lui .

Appuyé sur le mur un mug de café à la main, Minato écoutait le jeune homme devant lui chanter à voix basse.

 _Et j'voudrais qu'ça dure longtemps  
User ma peau sur la tienne _

Une violente rougeur envahi les joues du brun qui baissa les yeux sur son instrument pour cacher sa gène, comprenant le sens cacher de cette phrase lorsqu'il la prononça.

 _Un jour j'oublierai tout jusqu'à mon nom, je saurai simplement  
Que t'es là, que t'es beau, que t'es mien_

 _J'voudrais qu'ça dure cent ans  
Que jamais la raison n'atteigne  
Cet aveu, cette envie de rêver tous les deux quand même  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour nos deux yeux s'éteignent_

 _Mon évidence  
T'es mon sourire et ma carte chance  
J'veux qu'on déconne, qu'on décolle, qu'on délire, qu'on danse  
Jusqu'au dernier silence_

Il avait fermé les yeux alors que sa voix continuait doucement. Une seconde ombre s'était approcher et se tenait maintenant contre l'homme en face de lui.

 _J'irai dans la rue si t'as besoin d'un toit  
J'pourrais vivre nu pour qu't'aies un peu moins froid  
C'est toi dans ce monde de fous  
Je l'sais c'est tout_

 _J'voudrais qu'ça dure cent ans  
Que jamais la raison n'atteigne  
Cet aveu, cette envie de rêver tous les deux quand même  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour nos deux yeux s'éteignent_


	5. Chapter 5

**LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES**

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Naru x Sasu

* * *

 **Résumé :**

Il est mon soleil, ma lumière , mon oxygène , je vis au fond des tènèbres, je n'attends plus rien , et pourtant je veux garder l'espoir…

.

.

* * *

Séance de blabla

le dernier chapitre n'a pas soulevé les foules. Avec celui-ci on avance pas encore beaucoup mais ça se prépare doucement. On sourit un peu . Enfin moi j'ai bien aimé ce moment un peu à part ,un peu décalé un peu dans la douceur... Profitez en ... Ca ne va pas durer ...

Bonne lecture

à vos reviews ?

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAP 05**

 **.**

* * *

Lorsqu'il se tut , il découvrit ,planté devant lui une tartine dans la bouche ,son soleil qui le dévorait des yeux et il rougit violemment.

-Wouah Sus'ke ! C'était… magnifique ! Tu as la voix d'un ange… Souffla le blond à voix basse juste pour lui.

Remis le brun plongea son regard sombre dans les orbes bleus qui brillaient devant lui.

-Pourquoi tu…

-Pourquoi quoi? Demanda le blond penchant un peu la tête sur le côté d'un air adorable , qui mit le brun au supplice, pour le regarder.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles Sus'ke ? Mon prénom c'est SASUKE !

Naruto eut un grand sourire et avala sa tartine.

-Parce que ... Souffla une voix joueuse à son oreille. Suce... Ke… Murmura t il doucement.

-Débile de blond ! Siffla le brun en rougissant de nouveau. Je ne donne pas dans ce genre de chose !

-Dommage ! Rigola le blond en se redressant.

Puis se tournant vers ses parents il s'écria.

-Boutique ! On va faire les courses pour l'anniv' à Sus'ke !

Mikoto qui venait d'arriver se mit à rire.

-Bonne idée ! Sasuke a grand besoin de refaire sa garde de robe !

-C'est partit ! Cria le blond. Bouge Sus'ke on va s'habiller !

Poussant un soupire résigné, le brun se releva avec précaution et posa la guitare ou il l'avait prise.

-Je ne savais pas que vous saviez jouer.

-C'est à moi ! Sourit Kushina. C'est Minato qui me l'a offert il disait que je chantais tellement faux qu'il valait mieux que je joue d'un instrument et il m'a offert cette guitare sèche.

Mikoto sourit.

-Oui je m'en souviens… Ce qu'il pouvait être moqueur à cette époque !

Minato prit un air vexé et les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

-Dépêches Sus'ke ! Râla le blond en l'attrapant par le bras et en le tirant vers la chambre. Tu te lèves tôt mais qu'est-ce que tu es long à te réveiller !

-Et toi tu te réveilles tard ! Marmonna le brun.

-Ouais mais je suis opérationnel de suite moi ! Toi t'as même pas déjeuné je paris.

-Pas faim...Souffla le brun.

-MAMAN ! Sus ' ke il veut pas manger ! Fit en riant la boule d'énergie blonde.

-Comment ça il veut pas manger? Hurla la rouquine de la cuisine. Sasuke ! Bouillie de riz !

Sasuke soupira et baissa les épaules. Kushina était aussi fatiguant que son blond de fils.

Naruto se mit à rire et se moqua de lui.

-Tu manges comme un bébé ! Ria t il amusé.

-Sasuke ! Fit alors une voix douce.

-Oui maman !Bouillie de riz.

Sa mère sourit et repartit vers la cuisine ou Kushina s'était déjà attelé à la tache.

-Alors ?

-Bouillit riz ! Soupe Miso ! Sourit Mikoto.

-C'est vraiment un moineau ton fils.

-Bah le tiens mange bien des ramens au petit déjeuné ! Sourit la châtain.

-Pas faux ! Éclata de rire la rouquine. Alors c'est partit pour des ramens, une bouillit de riz et de la soupe miso. Et toi tu veux quoi ?

-Un thé s'il te plaît.

-Tu m'aides ?

-Bien sur !

Les deux femmes s'attelèrent au petit déjeuné des garçons tandis qu'à l'étage, Naruto aidait son invité à se déshabiller.

-Doucement ! Râla le brun.

-Hey je fais ce que je peux ! Comment t'as fait ton compte ?

-Tombé… Marmonna le brun.

-Tombé ? Putain mais d'où ? Du toit ?

-Écoute oublis ça tu veux ? Aide moi à remettre mon sarouel

-Tu veux pas prendre une douche avant ?

-Tu veux me la donner ? Demanda moqueur le brun.

-Chiche ? Fit le blond sur de lui.

Il attrapa le brun et le traîna jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il le toisa de haut en bas.

-Plutôt un bain qu'une douche on risquerait de mouiller ton bandage et je saurais pas le refaire. Déshabilles toi !

Sasuke tressaillit sous l'ordre. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver nu , il se sentit rougir mal à l'aise devant le blond, qui pour l'heure avait mis l'eau à couler dans la grande baignoire et ne se souciait pas du malaise du brun.

-Bah alors qu'est-ce tu fous ? Ça y est t'es plus chiche ? Je savais que tu n'en serais pas capable SUS'Ke… Fit il d'une voix sensuelle et moqueuse.

Le brun serra les dents.

-Saleté de blond ! Siffla t il.

Lui tournant le dos et avec quelques difficultés , il réussit à ôter son pantalon et son boxer puis son haut. Lorsqu'il eut fini ,il du s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire il était très pâle. Naruto se pencha sur lui.

-Ça va aller ?

Il déglutit et essaya de refaire surface. Il avait peut-être un peu trop présumé de ses forces. Avec précaution Naruto aida Sasuke à s'installer dans l'eau. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, le blond se glissa dans le bain avec lui. Puis se mettant à genou il déposa une serviette fraîche sur son front.

-Hey qu'est-ce tu fous ?

-Je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans la baignoire si jamais tu t'évanouis c'est moi qu'on va engueuler ! Râla le blond. Et puis moi aussi je veux me laver.

Le blond lui tendit un gel douche.

-C'est quoi ?

-Fraise.

Le brun renifla.

-Ça sent comme toi …

-Ben oui c'est mon gel douche !

Sasuke dissimula un léger sourire. Il allait sentir comme le blond , et cela lui fit plaisirs sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il était heureux de partager ce moment d'intimité avec lui.

Il se laissa glisser et se cala dans le fond de la baignoire et ferma les yeux. L'odeur sucré et le silence ,le bercèrent , il soupira de bien -être, Naruto leva les yeux sur lui et fut surprit de nouveau de la douceur qui émanait du visage du brun , si loin de sa froide indifférence coutumière.

-Tu es beau quand tu souris. Souffla t il.

-Hein ? Demanda le brun en entrouvrant ses yeux.

-Rien. Se reprit il.

Il se redressa et versa du gel douche dans ses mains pour se savonner rapidement, avant de s'attaquer au jeune homme qui menaçait de sombrer dans l'eau chaude.

-Hé t'endors pas !

-Mmm….

Sasuke ne sentait tellement bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de bouger.

-Pas envie.

-Faut te savonner tu vas puer sinon !

Dans l'esprit embrumé du jeune homme brun , les mots trouvèrent leur chemin et le ramenèrent durement à la réalité.

 _« Tu pues ! Salope ! Lave toi ,on dirait que la pourriture à déteint sur ta peau !_ _Tu crois vraiment qu'en puant ainsi tu vas attirer quelqu'un !_ »

Les mots de Madara se superposèrent à ceux du jeune homme en face de lui et il baissa les yeux, la honte le submergeant aux souvenirs de ce qu'était sa vie en réalité , se renfrognant , laissant le masque de froideur et de dureté reprendre sa place.

-C'est bon je peux me débrouiller ! Grogna le brun en se détournant vivement de lui.

Le laissant à sa mauvaise humeur , Naruto se rinça rapidement et sortit de la salle d'eau furieux.

-Démerdes-toi tout seul ! Cracha t il.

Rester seul , le brun sentit la douleur étreindre de nouveau son cœur. Si Naruto c'était retourner avant de sortir de la salle de bain ,il aurait lu la détresse dans le regard sombre , les épaules basses et l'attitude misérable du brun qui était mortifié.

De retour dans la chambre après avoir rangé et rincer la baignoire, Sasuke se mit en devoir de se rhabiller. Avec difficulté il enfila son boxer et se débâtit avec son haut lui arrachant une grimace de douleur . Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour se reprendre, la douleur dans son épaule c'était réveiller le faisant grimacer péniblement.

Il se sentait misérable d'être aussi faible et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes de douleurs et d'humiliation devant son incapacité à s'occuper de lui tout seul.

Naruto n'avait pas perdu des yeux le brun qui se débattait seul avec ses vêtements. Il soupira en le voyant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit la tête baissé, silencieux . Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu ce mec.

Le blond se saisit du pantalon et s'agenouilla devant lui. Sasuke tressaillit un instant retenant sa respiration. Voir le blond à ses pieds le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Il prit sur lui façon Uchiwa pour contrôler les battements désordonnées de son stupide petit cœur . Et posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon de chambre pour rester en équilibre.

-Ça va ? Demanda le blond surprit de sentir le brun s'appuyer sur lui.

-Mmm…

Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il parle, sa voix n'aurait rien eu d'assurer , tremblante et basse. Il déglutit et tenta de se concentrer.

Naruto remonta le sarouel le long des longues jambes finement musclés et remarqua brusquement la blancheur de celle-ci et son velouté exempt de toute pilosité.

-T'as pas de poils ! S'exclama t il soudainement en posant sa main sur sa jambe par l'ouverture du pantalon.

-Hey ! Fit surprit le brun en se reculant .Il butta sur le bord du lit et se retrouva assit . Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

-Pourquoi t'as pas de poils ? T'es brun tu devrais être vachement poilu ! Continua le blond.

-T'es idiot ou quoi ? Je m'épile ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas de pilosité !

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Le brun soupira.

-J'aime pas les poils ! Marmonna le brun.

-Bah je suis pas fan non plus mais je m'épile pas pour autant !

-T'es blond !

-Hey, c'est bon arrête de m'insulter !

Sasuke soupira et leva les yeux aux ciel exaspéré.

-C'était pas une insulte ! Tu es blond donc tes poils aussi sont blond ! A moins que tu m'es mentit et que tu ne sois pas un vrai blond ?

-Hey je suis un vrai blond ! Au cas ou tu aurais pas remarqué sous la douche !

-J'ai pas l'habitude de mater les autres mecs sous la douche !

-Tu veux que je te le prouve ? S'énerva le blond vexé. Même mes poils de b..

-Tais toi ! Cria le brun. Je ne veux pas savoir ça !

Mais Naruto n'était pas le genre à se dégonfler ,il avait baissé son pantalon et son boxer et lui exposait fièrement la ligne de ses poils pubiens d'un blond aussi clair que ses cheveux , super fier de lui .

-Na na ...regarde ! Espèce de prétentieux !

Gêné Sasuke détourna le regard .

Sans se démonter le jeune adulte se plaça face à lui.

-Hey Teme ! Mate moi !

Levant les yeux pour ne surtout pas regarder ce que le blond tenait à lui prouver par a+b , Sasuke plongea son regard noir dans le sien.

-Je ne vais pas mater un mec !

-Pfff... Jaloux ! Siffla t il.

Naruto remonta son boxer et rajusta sa tenue avant d'obliger le brun à se relever et termina de l'habiller.

-On y va ! Marmonna t il.

Il passa une main irrité dans ses cheveux. Il ne se sentait pas très bien , il s'était laissé emporté et n'aurait certainement pas du se mettre à moitié nu devant le brun. Il ne connaissait pas les préférences de celui-ci. Et le peu qu'Itachi lui avait dit ne l'aidait pas vraiment, car lui-même ne connaissait pas les penchants de son frère vu le peu de fois ou il c'était vu ces dernières années.

De son côté Sasuke se demandait comment il avait réussit à ne pas devenir rouge écarlate, voir faire une hémorragie nasale tellement il c'était sentit gêné. Le blond était magnifique et il n'avait pas besoin de le détailler sous toute les couture pour le savoir .Et il avait fort bien vu qu'il était un vrai blond, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire . On était Uchiwa ou pas !

Ils descendirent l'escalier en silence et rejoignirent leurs parents qui les attendaient en bas. Mikoto posa un regard doux sur son fils toujours aussi inquiète.

-Tu es sur que ça va aller ?

-Maman c'est bon ! Soupira le brun amusé.

-D'accord d'accord mais si ça va pas…

-Oui oui c'est bon !

Naruto ricana.

-Quoi ? Siffla le brun.

-Rien rien ! Continua le blond en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Tss…. Le brun le tapa derrière la tête mais à peine une pichenette avant de monter dans la voiture à côté de mère, Naruto s'engouffra à son tour et se mit à râler.

-Hey pourquoi on prends pas deux voitures ?

-Parce que c'est plut drôle d'y aller tous ensemble ! Sourit sa mère.

-Allez arrête de chipoter ! Fit Minato en démarrant.

Tout en continuant à râler, Naruto s'attacha et la voiture s'ébranla vers le centre commercial.

Perdu dans ses pensées Sasuke avait l'oppressante présence de Naruto à ses côtés, il le sentait même sans le regarder. Il essayait de contrôler les battements de son cœur et l'envie irrésistible qu'il avait de le regarder , il gardait les yeux baissé pour cacher son regard posé sur la main du blond qui reposait sur sa cuisse.

Détaillant les longs doigts dorés, s'interrogeant… Comment se comportaient ils quand ils se posaient sur quelqu'un ? Comment caressaient ils ?

Seraient ils doux et tendre ?

Parcouraient ils sa peau avec précaution pour ne pas le blesser?

Ils les imaginaient chaleureux comme leur propriétaire, et parfois joueur ou taquin, enveloppant.

A quoi pouvait ressembler une étreinte de Naruto ?

Son corps devait être chaud , doux et fort en même temps.

Inconsciemment, il baissa encore plus la tête cherchant à disparaître…

Ses yeux à nouveau envahit de larme.

-Tu as mal ? S'enquit sa mère inquiète de le voir se ratatiner sur son siège.

Il secoua la tête cherchant à refouler les émotions qui le submergeait en présence du blond et qu'il avait tant de mal à endiguer.

Il détourna son regard de ses grandes mains qu'il rêvait en secret de sentir parcourir sa peau et se reprit. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'était pas pour lui , et que s'il découvrait la douloureuse vérité à son égard, il le détesterait et le dégoûterait alors il en mourrait de honte.

Minato gara la voiture , et ils descendirent, Mikoto et Kushina bras dessus dessous , papotaient en choisissant le menu . Tandis que Minato échangeait avec son fils, Sasuke à l'arrière fermait la marche , regardant comme s'il était étranger à ce qui se passait devant lui.

Une vague impression de ne pas faire partie du même monde ancré en lui…

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées il ne vit même pas le groupe s'arrêter et rentra dans le blond.

-Hey ! Fit celui-ci en se retournant.

-Désolé… Marmonna t il entre ses dents serrer sans le regarder.

-Ça va t'as rien ? Demanda le blond en se penchant sur lui.

Il le dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre et venait d'attraper les mèches de sa frange pour dégager son regard. Surprit , agacé et mal à l'aise , le brun se débattit pour échapper à son regard.

-Oh c'est quoi ça ? Fit Naruto sans remarquer son trouble.

Il passa sa main sur le côté droit de son visage ou apparaissait une marque d'un violet assez soutenu.

-C'est rien ! Marmonna le brun. C'est quand je suis tombé…

-T'es vraiment tombé hein ? Interrogea le blond avec douceur.

Naruto le regardait, il n'y croyait pas. Il s'en était pris des gamelles lui. Et il avait fait un paquet de chute, avec son vélo , du toit de la maison et même des arbres… Et jamais il n'avait vu de tel bleu, le brun en avait partout sur le corps . Il n'avait pas fait de réflexion quand il l'avait vu dans le bain, sachant que discuter avec l'Uchiwa ça le fatiguait et que celui-ci finirait par piquer une crise et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir son Week End plus gâcher que ça. Il haussa les épaules en soupirant.

Après tout que le brun fasse ce qu'il voulait. Ça ne le concernait pas et il finirait par le savoir… Il eut un sourire en relâchant les mèches brunes lentement emmêlant ses doigts dedans en une douce caresse qui fit frémir le brun.

-Froid? Sourit le blond.

-Tsss….

Le blond eut un sourire encore plus grand. Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches il entra dans la boutique pour rejoindre les deux femmes qui les appelaient.

-Allez Teme amènes toi ! Faut qu'on te trouve d'autre fringue pour ce soir!

Sasuke haussa les épaules et le suivit malgré tout.

Il regarda sa mère et Kushina parler chiffon et le blond s'amuser dans les cabines d'essayage. Sasuke ricanait en le voyant faire. Mais discrètement , fallait pas non plus croire qu'il allait afficher un sourire à la Naruto non plus. A peine un rictus en coin, mais caché sous ses mèches son regard posé sur le blond était emplit d'une étrange tendresse. Heureusement pour lui personne ne prêtait attention à l'ombre qu'il était .Appuyé contre un mur discrètement dans un coin il regardait le blond sortir d'une cabine vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé qui moulait son postérieur, parfait aux yeux du brun et d'un tee shirt avec un col en V noir qui le fit tilté…

Il détailla la silhouette froidement. Non décidément quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'écarta du mur et passa rapidement le magasin en revu avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Sa silhouette longiligne traversa le magasin et il revint au bout de quelque instant.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Fit Kushina.

Mikoto hocha la tête .

-Oui mais quoi ! La coupe est vraiment belle.

-Mmm… Mmm…

La vendeuse hocha la tête à son tour.

-Vous avez un physique parfait , vous pouvez mettre n'importe quoi ! Sourit elle au jeune homme blond en face d'elle.

Sasuke secoua la tête , non mais oh , n'importe quoi cette vendeuse. Ou diable avait elle apprit son métier ? Agacé il poussa celle-ci sans ménagement et de sa main valide repoussa le blond dans la cabine.

-Hey ! Sus'ke qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke attrapa le tee-shirt qu'il portait sur son épaule et le lui tendit.

-Mets ça et ferme ta bouche ! Baka !

-M'appelle pas Baka ! Teme !

-Usuratonkashi ! Déshabilles toi et Enfiles ça ! T'es pas fait pour porter le noir ! C'est ma couleur !

-Je vais vous aider ! Proposa la vendeuse.

Le brun se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard glacial.

-Il sait encore s'habiller seul ! Siffla t il. Et ça ne serait pas correct de la part d'un homme de permettre à une femme qui n'est pas la sienne de le déshabiller !

Le sous-entendu était à peine voilé et Sasuke la dévisagea d'un air suffisant . Sa silhouette planté devant la cabine empêchait la vendeuse de pouvoir approcher le blond. La vendeuse rougit subitement mal à l'aise et du reculer.

Sa mère et Kushina eurent du mal à dissimuler un sourire complice et entendu.

Naruto ne prit même pas le temps de fermer la cabine, tout en râlant il enleva le tee-shirt noir qu'il portait, dévoilant aux yeux de la vendeuse et d'un brun qui mine de rien ne perdait pas une miette d'un spectacle qu'il savait n'allait pas s'offrir à lui de nouveau de si tôt , son torse musclé et doré par une exposition prolongé au soleil.

Il enfila le tee-shirt blanc sans manche qui mettait ses épaules en valeur et le col chemise en V soulignait son physique à tomber. Le brun qui s'était tourné vers lui glissa ses doigts valides dans le col , en profitant pour caresser la peau chaude et douce de son vis à vis et le mit correctement .

Naruto déglutit ,son regard pur se troubla sous le contact , bon sang ce qu'il avait les doigts froids et sa peau malgré la chaleur frissonna. Le brun sourit et s'approchant légèrement de lui murmura pour n'être entendu que de lui son souffle chaud effleurant le cou du blond.

-Froid , Dobe ?

-Tss…

-C'est ma phrase ! Siffla le brun en allant cherchant le collier cacher sous le tee-shirt laissant traîner ses doigts sur la peau chaude et le laissa retomber au creux du col. Il dut sortir sa deuxième main de sa poche et avec précaution fit glisser le pendentif qui était dans le dos du blond sur le devant .

Naruto n'avait pas perdu le brun des yeux , son regard bleu ne le lâchait pas , il était si près que son souffle frôlait ses cheveux. Sasuke pouvait le sentir à travers ses mèches brunes et tentait de réguler sa respiration son cœur cognant sourdement dans sa poitrine ,une légère rougeur commençait à apparaître sur ses joues. Pourquoi ce stupide blond le mettait il dans un tel état ? Ses doigts traînaient bien plus que de raison sur la peau dorée .

L'espace d'une seconde il aurait pu imaginer les mains du blond le saisir , et ses doigts à lui s'enfouir dans les mèches blondes, les lèvres roses et généreuse s'approcher des siennes, son souffle frôler sa bouche et ses yeux se fermer alors que leur souffles se serraient mêler . Les lèvres rosés auraient caresser les siennes avant de s'entrouvrirent et la langue douce serrait venu chercher la sienne, son corps aurait épouser celui puissant du blond , leurs bouches se seraient unis fiévreusement ,leur langues emmêles et il se serait noyer dans son étreinte brûlante.

Il se sentit prit d'un vertige son esprit bien trop échauffer soudainement, il recula et la vendeuse recommença à s'extasier sur le blond , il ne pu retenir un sifflement agacé et un regard désabusé devant autant de niaiserie.

Mikoto et Kushina sourirent à leur tour.

-C'est parfait ! Sasuke a su tout de suite trouver ce qui te mettrai en valeur ! Fit Kuchina. Qu'en penses tu chéri?Demanda t elle à son mari.

L'homme blond peut intéresser par les chiffons lui sourit.

-Parfait ! En même temps c'est mon fils il ne peut que l'être !

-Prétentieux ! Se moqua tendrement sa femme.

Sasuke n'avait rien perdu de la scène et il se sentait étrangement fébrile. Il décida de mettre son malaise sur le coup des gélules qu'il avalait comme d'autre avalent des bonbons. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre, réalisant peu à peu jusqu'où ses pensées avaient été capable de l'amener. Il se détourna et sortit rapidement du magasin son souffle court et sa tête bourdonnant. Il avait la nausée… Il était fatigué et se sentait mal .

Minato n'avait rien perdu de la scène et avait vu le jeune homme quitter le magasin , voir carrément fuir. Il laissa son fils , sa femme et leur invité continuer leur achat chiffon et rejoignait le brun qu'il vit sortir du centre commercial. Il lui emboîta rapidement le pas pour le rattraper.

-Sasuke ! Sasuke ! L'appela t il.

Mais le brun loin de se retourner filait au dehors. Il se cala contre le mur dans un coin à l'écart. Minato qui l'avait suivi s'approcha lentement .

-Sasuke.

Le brun lui tournait le dos.

-Sasuke ? Ça ne va pas ?

Avec précaution il vint poser sa main sur son épaule.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le brun secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il avait envie de vomir. Que lui arrivait il ? Lui même ne savait pas ce qui se passait en lui. Il avait envie de se mettre à pleurer.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Nausée… Finit par lâcher le brun.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai… j'avais envie de vomir…. Murmura t il. Besoin d 'air.

-Ah….Ça va mieux ?

Le jeune homme hocha faiblement la tête en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

-Sasuke !

Minato le rattrapa de justesse et le maintint contre lui. La douceur de l'étreinte et la chaleur des bras autour de lui menaçait de faire céder la digue qui retenait les émotions du brun. Se blottissant entre les bras puissant de l'homme , Sasuke enfouit son visage contre son torse respirant l'odeur de l'autre son esprit échauffer et perdu cherchant à se recentrer .

Les yeux fermés il sentait son esprit lui échapper encore. L'homme le repoussa doucement et l'écarta de lui. Arraché à la chaleur de son étreinte ,le brun ouvrit lentement ses yeux son regard noir se fixa sur la ceinture de l'homme , il mit quelque seconde avant que ses yeux ne fassent le point sur ce qu'il regardait.

Il releva la tête lentement et dans son esprit embrouiller perça la voix stridente de son soleil. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et son regard se posa enfin sur lui.

Naruto plongea son regard dans les prunelles sombres qui le fixaient sans le voir .

-Yo Teme.

-Mmm….

-Ça va ?

-Mmm…

Naruto le détailla longuement et grimaça. Le brun avait vraiment une sale tête.

-Amènes toi Teme ! On est venu pour toi au cas ou tu l'aurais oublier !

-Mmm…

Le blond le saisit par son bras fermement et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il était inquiet et se disait qu'il ne fallait pas traîner , le jeune homme brun n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien et il avait un peu peur de le voir s'écrouler. Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir et après un dernier regard sur la silhouette de l'homme derrière lui emboîta le pas de la lumière aveuglante devant lui.

Ils retournèrent faire quelques boutiques et pendant que Mikoto et Kushina faisaient les courses pour le repas, le blond entraîna son comparse dans une boutique de jeux vidéo pour patienter. Après avoir traîner un moment et acheter le dernier Call of , et pikmin 3 pour le brun. Le blond l'entraîna vers un nouveau magasin de fringue.

-J'ai pas envie de me déshabiller ! Marmonna le brun alors que le blond cherchait ce qui pourrait bien aller à son invité indésirable.

-Qu'est-ce que t'aime porter ?

-Rien !

-Comme ça rien ? Tu peux pas te balader à poils ! Enfin moi je m'en fous perso ! Mais ça va faire du bordel !

-Je suis pas fringue ! Expliqua le brun.

-Mmm…

-C'est ma phrase Dobe !

-Ce que tu portais l'autre fois c'était pas mal ! Mais pour tes 18 ans faudrait un truc plus classe !

-Oublis le costume cravate ! J'ai horreur de ça !

Naruto ricana.

-Bizarre vu que tu portes toujours ton uniforme au complet je pensais que c'était tout à fait ton style !

-Ce n'est pas parce que je porte l'uniforme à la perfection contrairement à toi ! Que c'est une tenue dans laquelle je suis bien.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et détailla la silhouette vêtu de son sarouel large et du tee-shirt fluide qu'il portait. Le pantalon s'ouvrait sur ses jambes et le haut dévoilait ses avant bras fin mais musclé et délicat.

-Avec toi c'est tout au rien ! Soupira le blond.

-Quoi ?

-Soit tu portes le truc hyper décontract soit hyper sexy!

-Mmmm…

-Ton cuir de l'autre fois et ton haut chinois ! C'était hyper moulant et super sexy . T'as de la chance de pas t'être fait violer ! Finit marmonner le blond dans sa barbe inexistante.

Sasuke haussa les épaules . Oui il aimait les fringues sexy et alors ? Il passait son temps à ne porter que ce que son oncle lui permettait de mettre et à entendre dire que quoi qu'il porte il était laid .Les rares fois ou il avait le droit de choisir ses vêtements c'était… Trop rare pour qu'il se prive du peu auquel il avait droit.

Il se traîna dans le magasin à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire lorsque son regard se posa sur un haut dos nu, sans manche, retenu juste par des cordons … En d'autre occasion il aurait adoré le porter mais avec les bleus qui restaient encore sur son corps c'était plutôt mal partit. Il soupira et détourna le regard, passant d'autre chose en revu sans vraiment être intéressé.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le blond qui avait bien vu le brun mater le tee-shirt. Et lui aussi c'était dit qu'avec sa silhouette ça irait super bien au brun, pour le bas il hésitait entre lui proposer un short super court mais ça risquait de mal passer et de déclencher une émeute chez les filles voir de choquer leurs amis pas habitué à voir le brun aussi sexy et dénudé. Un jean noir ou blanc si le haut existait en noir.

Le blond hocha la tête , sa décision était prise, le brun porterait un jean blanc et un haut noir puisque lui porterait un jean noir et un haut blanc. Il dévisagea le brun et alla attraper le tee-shirt dos nu en noir et un jean blanc.

-J'aime pas le jean ! Marmonna le brun.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu râles encore ?

-J'aime pas la matière ! C'est trop raide.

Le blond soupira et se tourna vers le vendeur qui dévisageait le brun sans se priver.

-Oye ! Siffla le blond agacé pour attirer sur lui l'attention de l'homme..

-Oui ? Sourit machinalement celui-ci au jeune homme devant lui.

-Il me faudra un pantalon blanc pour lui ! Signifia t il en lui montrant le brun qu'il continuait à reluquer sans honte.

-Bien sur ! Sourit il . Jean, cuir, toile,lin ?

-Quelques chose de souple et de fluide ! Marmonna le brun.

-Et de moulant !

Le brun afficha une moue dubitative.

-Kiba a dit que ce soir tu n'étais plus vierge !

Le vendeur gloussa et laissa son regard parcourir la silhouette du brun avec visiblement beaucoup d'intérêt et le brun se crispa.

-Qui a dit que je l'étais encore ? Siffla le brun.

-Sais pas moi ! Sourit le blond de toutes ses dents. Alors tu l'es ou pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Je peux te recommencer un bon coup si c'est ta première fois ! Elle saura s'occuper de toi ! Se mit à rire moqueur le jeune homme . Et si tu as de l'expérience … On peut envisager autre chose… Fit il mutin.


	6. Chapter 6

**LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES**

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Naru x Sasu

* * *

 **Résumé :**

Il est mon soleil, ma lumière , mon oxygène , je vis au fond des ténèbres, je n'attends plus rien , et pourtant je veux garder l'espoir…

* * *

 **.REVIEWS**

 **Déjà merci à tous pour vos review , Cela me fait toujours beaucoup de plaisirs quand je vous lis et de voir que vous avez apprécier la suite de cette histoire.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAP 06**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke grinça des dents.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça !

Le blond s'approcha de lui en souriant posant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Hey j'ai 3 ans de plus que toi ! Alors j'ai plus d'expérience que toi ! Je peux t'apprendre pleins de truc !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du vendeur.

-Peut-être cherche t il plutôt un homme qu'une femme ? Souligna-t-il.

Le blond s'énerva.

-Ouais ! Et je vais m'occuper de sa virginité masculine ! Lui sourit Naruto en plongeant un regard dur dans celui du vendeur qui se raidit.

Puis il continua d'une voix suave .

-Je suis bi ! Et s'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui apprendre je m'en chargerai. Et au cas ou vous n'auriez pas remarquer mais sur son cul y'a marquer « don't touch »

Le brun leva un sourcil surprit devant les paroles du blond. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir cela ne devait rien à voir avec lui personnellement. C'était juste parce que le vendeur était agaçant. Oui il ne devait rien y voir de plus, pourtant au plus profond de lui , il y avait une douce chaleur qui réconfortait son cœur humilié.

Naruto paya les achats et se saisit du sac, alors sous le regard toujours provocant du vendeur, le brun prit une profonde inspiration et glissa sa main dans celle du blond et l'entraîna au dehors. Stupéfait le blond posa ses yeux clairs sur leurs mains enlacés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le brun ait pu faire une chose pareil.

Il ne pu retenir un ricanement alors qu'il avançait leurs mains toujours liés dans le hall du centre commercial.

-Mmmm...Tu peux me lâcher tu sais ! Fit il amusé.C'est pas comme si on était en couple !

Un coup au cœur, un goût amer dans sa bouche c'est ce qui remonta dans la gorge du brun alors que celle-ci se nouait douloureusement et qu'une pointe le traversait. Il ne répondit pas se contentant de relâcher lentement la main chaude qu'il tenait enfin entre ses doigts. Il ravala les larmes qui le menaçait. Il serra sa main contre sa poitrine pour tenter de refouler tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il repensa aux paroles de son oncle.

 _« Naruto sort avec ton frère ! Ton frère ! Le génie ,pas toi ! Pas la pute que tu es ! Pas le nul qui n'est pas foutu d'être au niveau d'un Uchiwa ! Qui voudrais de toi de toute façon ? »_

C'était douloureux ,mais tant pis. Il déglutit et étreignit son cœur ,l'étouffant le plus possible et ce fut le regard vide qu'il avança dans la galerie vers leurs parents. Son visage n'exprimant plus aucune émotion, son regard vitreux sans vie. Et celui-ci s'effaça encore plus en voyant sa mère rire joyeusement avec une silhouette douloureusement familière. A côté de lui le jeune homme aux cheveux clair cria et s'élança vers la silhouette , l'abandonnant derrière lui sans un regard.

Relâchant sa mère ,Itachi enlaça le jeune blond avec un immense sourire.

-Salut mon beau blond !

-Tachi ! Trop bien tu viens ce soir ? Lança immédiatement le jeune homme .

-Ce soir ?

-C'est l'anniv' à Sus'ke ! On le fête à la maison !

-Ah c'est vrai mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer ! Sourit le brun avec douceur.

-Oh , ça va ! On le fait chez moi ! J'invite qui je veux !

Sasuke baissa les yeux et son cœur se serra un peu plus. C'était encore possible de continuer à souffrir davantage ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore avoir plus mal et envie de disparaître ? Il aurait juste voulu avoir le blond encore un peu pour lui.

Juste un peu... Quelques instants... Quelques secondes.

Itachi se tourna vers son petit frère et s'approcha de lui. Inconsciemment le jeune homme recula. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un frère. Il en entendait parler à longueur de journée… Il n'avait plus rien en commun avec lui. Depuis 10 ans, il avait été jeté en pâture à leur oncle pour que son frère puisse vivre sa vie comme il le voulait, comme il l'entendait et faire ce qu'il voulait , lui vivait enfermé, privé de tout , interdit de tout …

Il avait le droit à une seule journée, une seule et son frère allait lui ravir la seule lumière qui lui permettait de tenir un peu plus chaque jour… Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler… Mais il était un Uchiwa et il avait tellement pris l'habitude de n'avoir le droit à rien, qu'il ne dit rien, il ne fit rien, son visage resta inexpressif.

Seule Mikoto le vit s'enfermer un peu plus. Si seulement elle pouvait faire quelque chose ,mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Que penserait son amie si elle savait ? Et son fils aîné ? S'il savait le prix que chacun d 'eux payaient pour sa liberté ? Comment réagirait il ? Mais ils avaient un rôle, un standing à tenir et Madara ne les laisserait pas s'échapper. Elle s'avança avec douceur vers son cadet qui voulait fuir .

Elle posa sa main avec précaution sur son épaule. Le jeune homme bien que physiquement distant c'était légèrement tourné vers elle, lui signifiant qu'il avait bien compris son message silencieux. D'un geste doux qui n'échappa pas à Itachi elle caressa le bout des mèches sombres de son fils cadet, enroulant son doigt autour de celle-ci.

Le retour se fit dans le calme. Naruto était monté avec Itachi et Sasuke n'avait pas décroché un mot du trajet.

En arrivant chez Kushina il ne savait pas ou se mettre ni quoi faire . Il se sentait perdu sans Naruto . Sa mère aidait Kushina à la cuisine et lui restait là. Naruto et Itachi aidaient et décoraient la salle en rigolant. Personne ne lui demandait son avis. Il avait le sentiment d'être invisible alors il sortit dans le jardin et alla trouver refuge le plus loin possible des autres.

C'était le jour de son anniversaire… Ils allaient fêter ses 18 ans et il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi abandonné … Caché au fond du jardin le jeune homme cacha son visage entre ses bras et éclata en sanglots.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que inquiet de ne pas le voir , Minato se mit à la recherche du jeune homme , tout le monde était très occupé dans la maison et personne n'avait réellement fait attention que l'invité principal n'était pas là. Ce fut lorsque tout fut prêt et que chacun commença à se préparer que son absence se fit remarquer. Sasuke était déjà d'un naturel effacé et discret ,mais là il avait carrément disparu de la circulation.

Minato venait de sortir lorsqu'il aperçu le jeune homme près d'une voiture. De là ou il était il ne la reconnu pas , il s'avança discrètement afin de voir avec qui le jeune homme discutait et sa surprise fut de taille .

-Tu as bien compris ?

Le brun hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Je vais m'occuper de ton cas quand tu rentreras ! Profites bien de ta soirée ! C'est la dernière que tu auras ! Siffla la voix.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et se resserra en une prise brun laissa échapper un gémissement .

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ta pute ! Tu as bien entendu ? Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne à mes oreilles que tu t'es comporter comme la salope que tu es ! Tu représentes les Uchiwa ! Tu ne traînes avec aucune fille ! Tu ne bois pas d'alcool ! Et je veux encore moins entendre parler que tu as écarter les cuisses pour un mec ! Nous sommes bien clair ?

L'homme leva la main et tapota vivement deux ou trois fois sa joue avant de lui saisir le menton.

-C'est à moi que tu appartiens ! Je ne te permettrais pas de faillir !

Sasuke hocha faiblement la tête.

-Je n'ai pas entendu.

-Oui… Souffla t il.

-Oui qui ?

-Oui… Mon oncle !

-Je vais mâter ton côté rebelle ! Ton père a peut-être autoriser ton frère à faire ce qu'il veut et à gâcher son talent ! Mais toi tu es à moi et je ne te laisserai pas faire n'importe quoi ! Je te dresserai ! Fais moi confiance !

Puis l'homme monta dans sa voiture il baissa la vitre .

-Profites de ta dernière soirée de liberté ! Je te garantis que tu n'es pas près de revoir ce garçon !

-Je… Il n'est rien pour moi ! Murmura le brun en déglutissant difficilement.

-Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Siffla son oncle.

-Non, mon oncle.

-Je vérifierai moi même que tu 'as pas écarter les cuisses demain à ton retour.

Le brun blêmit , son teint pâle devint translucide. Incapable de parler il baissa son regard atterré vers le sol .

-Je vois qu'on s'est compris. Sourit il . Amuses-toi bien ! Sa...su... ke !

La voiture démarra , le brun la regarda s'éloigner et enfin disparaître avant de se laisser glisser au sol…

Deux bras l'attrapèrent et le soutirent, le soulevant du sol , il se retrouva contre un torse large et chaud dans lequel un cœur battait sourdement mais lentement à un rythme rassurant et calme. Il ferma les yeux… Il voulait tout oublier… Il voulait mourir…

-Sasuke… Commença Minato.

S'il n'avait pas entendu toute leur conversation, Madara s'étant bien gardé d'élevé la voix et s'arrangeant pour parler , mais l'attitude de Sasuke lui avait fait comprendre que celle-ci n'avait rien d'agréable.

Le brun se raidit entre ses bras. Il sentit une main s'accrocher à sa chemise et il soupira. Ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment pour parler mais bon.

-Sasuke… reprit il. Si tu as besoin de parler, sache que je serai là. Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme hocha faiblement la tête serrant les dents.

-On sera toujours là avec Kushina ! Tu dois nous faire confiance. Est-ce que… Mikoto et Fugaku sont au courant ?

Sasuke retint sa respiration et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration ses parents ,enfin sa mère savait certaine chose mais il ne lui racontait rien. Il préférait qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il vivait . Elle souffrait déjà tellement de la situation. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sente encore plus coupable. Quand à son père , c'était son choix de laisser son frère aîné éduquer l'enfant terrible de la famille comme il disait souvent.

Celui qui n'avait pas d'avenir…

Celui qui ne servait à rien...

Le poids qu'il fallait traîner encore et encore…

Pourquoi était il né ?

Un nouveau sanglot s'étouffa dans la gorge du brun qui se blotti un peu plus contre le torse du père de son ami. Minato resserra délicatement son étreinte sur le corps beaucoup trop mince du jeune homme prenant soin de ne pas blesser davantage celui-ci. Il souleva délicatement le jeune homme et prit le chemin du retour avec son fragile fardeau. Il poussa la porte fenêtre de l'épaule et rentra avec le brun sous le regard médusé et agacé de son fils de voir son père si proche de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? Marmonna le blond .

Itachi posa son regard sur Minato qui tenait serré dans ses bras le corps de son frère. Il fut surprit de voir combien celui-ci paraissait amaigrit et fragile contre celui de l'homme.

-Sasuke ? Interrogea t il doucement.

-Il ne se sentait pas très bien ...Sûrement le contre coup de son épaule. Je vais le monter se reposer dans ta chambre Naruto . Tu l'aideras à se préparer quand tout le monde sera arriver. Lui sourit son père .

Le blond soupira et hocha la tête. Son regard suivit son père qui montait les marches avec son fardeau. Itachi s'approcha du blond et l'interrogea.

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'épaule ?

-Il s'est demi l'épaule en tombant. Fit le blond en haussant les épaules. J'ai pas tout compris. Sus'ke n'a rien voulu m'expliquer .

-Tombé ? Sasuke ? Tu plaisantes ?

-Ben non. Fit le blond surpris.

Minato venait de revenir et s'approcha des deux jeunes qui revenaient vers la cuisine ou les deux femmes terminaient leur préparatifs.

-Naruto , il est impossible qu'il soit tombé … Sasuke ne tombe pas ! C'est un vrai funambule ! Il a toujours eu besoin de grimper n'importe ou … Il était toujours fourré sur le toit quand il était petit. Mon père lui avait même offert un stage dans une école du cirque pendant ses vacances pour qu'il puisse assouvir son besoin de monter partout. Il est impossible qu'il tombe et se blesse comme ça ! C'était un chat dans une autre vie ! Il adore vivre en hauteur !

La voix du brun s'était durcit au fur et à mesure et il se tourna vers sa mère qui s'était raidit et se tenait silencieuse les lèvres pincées et le regard sombre.

-Maman ? Interrogea t il. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sas' ?

-Ne t'en mêle pas ! Fit celle-ci froidement.

-Maman ! S'exclama le brun en se précipitant vers elle. Dis moi ce qui c'est passé !

-Il ne s'est rien passé ! Cria t elle à son tour. Laisse nous maintenant ! Laisse Sasuke tranquille ! Laisse lui cette journée c'est tout ce que je te demande ! Après tu retourneras à ta vie et lui à la sienne ! Conclut elle d'une voix lasse.

La femme se détourna de son aîné et sortie de la cuisine , elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis ou elle avait été installé. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se laissa glisser au sol à son tour.

Sasuke… Son bébé , son petit dernier… Comme elle s'en voulait...Si seulement elle pouvait le sortir de là… Le prendre avec elle et fuir… Partir loin … Pour que jamais Madara ne puisse remettre la main sur lui. Ils avaient réussit à lui soustraire Itachi… Mais Sasuke…

Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, se mordant les lèvres pour retenir les sanglots qui l'oppressaient…

.

* * *

.

En bas la fête battait son pleins, Naruto était monté réveiller Sasuke qui dormait paisiblement dénudé au milieu de son lit … Il était surprit ,le brun avait réussit à se débarrasser de ses vêtements qui lui collait à la peau. Il faisait chaud, trop chaud dans la chambre pour lui qui détestait la chaleur. Et il s'était glissé nu entre les draps frais , sur la peau blanche se détachait les hématomes qui donnaient des inquiétudes au blond. Mais pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait dit qu'il se faisait du soucis pour lui. Il s'approcha avec précaution et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Levant la main, il la déposa sur la peau pâle et fit glisser ses doigts sur le velouté de celle-ci, il était musclé bien que vraiment très mince. Des épaules bien dessiné, un dos musclé ,une taille étroite. Sous la caresse le brun frémit et se renfonça dans les draps en soupirant.

Naruto retint sa respiration alors que le brun se retournait sur le dos en marmonnant sans se réveiller. Le drap avait dangereusement glisser très bas sur le corps du jeune homme, son torse imberbe était complètement découvert et le drap frôlait son bas ventre à la limite de l'indécence.

Naruto laissa son regard se promener sur lui à nouveau étonné de le trouver si fin, et si peu développé pour un jeune adulte de 18 ans. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été si fin à cet âge là ,il était déjà plus large et plus grand se fit il la réflexion. Il en était là de ses pensées perdu dans la contemplation du jeune homme sa main toujours posé sur son ventre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit…

Itachi posa son regard sur le blond qui semblait bien loin de lui à cet instant , perdu dans les méandres de son esprit. Il laissa son regard se poser sur le corps inerte de son frère qui paraissait dormir calmement . Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme blond qui sursauta d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de matage intensif.

Itachi lui sourit.

-Mon frère te plaît décidément beaucoup ! Chuchota t il. Je vais être jaloux !

-Baka ! Ricana le blond.

-Réveille le et aide le à s'habiller. Je vais tacher de titiller ma mère pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Fit il soudain plus sombre.

-Tu crois que ta mère te cache quelque chose ?

-J'en suis certain !

-Tu ne veux pas t'occuper de lui plutôt ? Demanda le blond soudain peu motivé.

Itachi sourit.

-Je pense qu'il préférait que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de lui. N'est-ce pas de toute façon ce que tu as envie de faire ?

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends ? Rougit le blond en détournant le regard qui se reposa sur le corps alanguit entre ses draps.

-Que ta main est vraiment très basse sur son ventre… Sourit l'aîné en sortant de la chambre. S'il se réveille avec ta main là… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va s'imaginer !

Naruto enleva rapidement sa main du ventre chaud et rougit encore plus en râlant, réveillant par la même, le jeune homme dans son lit. Il déglutit en voyant le corps se mouvoir sous le drap, il était vraiment entièrement nu…

Nu dans son lit…

Les pensées de Naruto tournaient en rond…

Nu…

Dans son lit…

Le sien…

Il y allait avoir l'odeur de son corps sur son oreiller…

Il n'arriverait jamais à dormir en sentant son parfum partout dans son lit …

Il regarda le drap glisser dénudant son bas ventre alors que le brun s'étirait en ronronnant inconscient de la présence à ses côtés .

Kami sama qu'il avait bien dormit… C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait autant apprécier de pouvoir dormir dans un lit… Sans la peur qui lui nouait entrailles… Il se tourna légèrement sur le côté avec précaution, attrapa l'un des coussins qui traînaient et se blottit contre lui tournant le dos à la porte. N'ayant toujours pas remarquer le blond qui lui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle…

Le dos du brun lui faisait fasse ainsi que la plus belle paire de fesse qu'il n'ait jamais vu…Musclé juste ce qu'il fallait , semblant ferme et blanche… Il se gifla mentalement pour faire fuir les pensées de ses dents se plantant dedans et ses mains les caressants , ouvrant ses fesses pour découvrir son intimité qu'il imaginait rosé et inviolé . Repoussant l'image d'un brun allongé à plat ventre sur son lit et gémissant sous ses caresses alors qu'il se trouverait entre ses cuisses. Il secoua la tête et se redressa pour aller chercher le sac contenant les vêtements du brun.

-Tiens il faut que tu t'habilles. Tu veux prendre une douche avant ?

Sasuke sursauta et se tourna vers lui le coussin toujours coincé entre ses bras et cachant son bas ventre.

-Qu'est-ce que… Commença le brun. Depuis quand tu es là ?

Ignorant la demande du brun. Naruto poursuivit sans le regarder, Faisant mine de chercher quelque chose .

-Tout le monde est arrivé on attends plus que toi !

-Naruto ! Siffla l a voix du brun.

-Quoi ? Répondit celui-ci d'une même voix énervé.

-Depuis quand ?

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir !

-Naruto !

-Sasuke… Fit le blond d'une voix suppliante. Habilles toi … Termina t il à voix basse. S'il te plaît !

Le brun se leva et s'apprêta à aller droit sur le blond lorsqu'il réalisa sa tenue… Ou plutôt son absence de tenue. Il rougit violemment et tourna le dos au blond qui restait lui aussi dos à lui. Il attrapa le sac et le renversa sur le lit.

Il enfila à même sa peau nu le pantalon doublé et regarda le haut ,il n'arriverait pas à lever les bras pour l'enfiler. Rien que d'être sortit du lit sans faire attention lui avait arracher une grimace douloureuse. Il laissa échapper un soupir et finit par se tourner légèrement vers le blond.

-Tu… Commença-t-il.

-Mmmm… ?

-Tu peux m'aider ?… Souffla le brun. Je ne pourrai pas le mettre seul.

-Ah oui bien sur.

Le blond s'avança vers lui sans le regarder et saisit le haut pour l'aider à l'enfiler commençant par le bras blesser puis la tête avant de faire passer l'autre bras. Sasuke ne pu retenir une grimace. La douleur fugace mais vive lui avait coupé la respiration et l'avait entraîner à la limite du vertige.

-Ça va ? Souffla le blond en descendant le tee-shirt sur le torse du brun lentement, laissant ses mains s'attarder sur ses hanches en faisant mine de tirer sur le tee-shirt.

Sasuke ne releva pas les yeux ceux ci restés figé sur la taille du blond en face de lui. Son cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir son parfum et intrigué par l'odeur il s'avança sans s'en rendre compte ,inspirant l'odeur qui émanait de lui son souffle frôlant son cou.

-Ce n'est pas le même que d'habitude… Tu ne portes pas Scorpio… ? Constat t il avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

Naruto fut surprit .Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun « sente » la différence entre son ancien parfum et le nouveau qu'il mettait pour la première fois.

-Euh non… C'est …

\- « Boss » de Hugo Boss…

-Hein ?… Mais comment ?..

-Mmm… C'est mon parfum préféré… Lâcha le brun sans appesantir , se dégageant de la proximité du blond dont la chaleur qui émanait de son corps commençait à lui tourner dangereusement les sens.

Sasuke profita qu'il s'éloignait du blond pour se ressaisir et remettre sur son visage légèrement rouge un masque impassible . Il se dirigea vers son sac pour se donner contenance en sortit quelques boites de calmants pour en avaler 2 + 1 anti-inflammatoire avant de se diriger pour sortir de la chambre comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. Mais alors qu'il allait descendre ,il sentit brusquement un souffle frais et humide dans son cou qui le fit frissonner.

-Hey… Fit il en se retournant.

Le blond se tenait face à lui avec un immense sourire, à la main sa bouteille d'eau de toilette dont il venait d'asperger le brun.

-C'est tes 18 ans faudrait pas que tu sentes le lait ! Se moqua t il.

-Idiot !

.

.

* * *

 **Review:**

 **Myl**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas très prochainement les choses se complexifies pour nos bisho.**

 **En attendant as tu apprécier la fin d'après midi et le début de la soirée d'anniversaire de Sasuke... ?**

 **A bientôt**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Naru x Sasu

 **Résumé :** Il est mon soleil, ma lumière , mon oxygène , je vis au fond des tènèbres, je n'attends plus rien , et pourtant je veux garder l'espoir…

* * *

 **Reviews :**

Merci à vous pour vos review comme toujours je suis toujours très excité de recevoir et de lire vos commentaires. N'hésitez pas ça me met de bonne humeur pour la journée.

 _ **Tirose**_ : Ah la relation Itachi x Naruto te pose interrogation? Contente d'arrivé à distiller des points d'ombre ou de doute , ça prouve que j'ai réussit à faire ressortir ce que je voulais . Merci beaucoup . La suite est là .

.

 _ **La:**_ Contente de savoir que le rythme de cette histoire te convient. C'est toujours un peu angoissant , on veut bien faire donner des info mais pas vous noyer non plus. Et quand la plume se lâche il faut la rattraper. En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements.J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.

.

 _ **Myl:**_ Ah pleins d'interrogation et pleins de chose à venir et des explications , mais en temps et en heure . Minato est encore en pleine réflexion et les choses ne sont en effet pas simple . Pour Itachi on va en découvrir un peu plus , peu à peu... Quelque début de réponse...

DenebAltairVega

Oh oui mon petit Sasuke ne sait pas ce qui va encore lui arriver ou pas... Un accident de voiture Madara ? AH la mauvaise herbe c'est résistant... Hihihi... Et lui il est coriace! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire!

.

 **Blabla:**

Un chapitre par semaine . La fiction est fini alors à moins que mon second pc meurt (et là c'est moi qui meurt lol) La suite sera présente chaque mercredi (au pire le jeudi si jamais je suis coincé le mercredi)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.

A mercredi prochain

.

* * *

 **.**

 **LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES**

 **.**

 **.** **CHAP 07**

 **.**

* * *

.

Le brun haussa les épaules et le blond posa la bouteille de parfum sur la console du couloirs de l'étage avant d'attraper le bras de l'autre jeune homme puis ils commencèrent à descendre bras dessus dessous sans remarquer les regards que celle-ci ne manqua pas d'attirer sur eux. Ricanement glacial d'un côté et sourire angélique de l'autre .  
Mais surtout tout en contradiction, le brun au haut noir et pantalon blanc, contre le blond haut blanc et pantalon noir...

Ils furent pendant quelques secondes seuls au monde dans leur bulle. Sous le regard stupéfait des amis du blond, de la mère de Sasuke qui regardait son fils comme si il revenait des enfers, il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas vu ce visage calme et détendu. Et elle n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas connaître la raison de cet éclat nouveau sur son visage apaisé.

Kiba leur sauta dessus en les voyant arriver ...

-Yo les mecs ! Ça y est la soirée démarre ! Sas'ke ce soir tu passes à la casserole !

-Tss...Fut le réponse évidente du brun.

-Kiba ! Siffla le blond en lui désignant ses parents qui gardaient un œil sur la soirée.

-Ben quoi ? Lâcha le brun. On va rester sage ! Sourit il... Ou pas….

Et la bande éclata de rire. Le blond tenait toujours le brun par le bras avec précaution et l'entraîna au milieu de son groupe. Les filles batifolaient et essayaient désespérément de lui arracher quelque mot, mais Naruto monopolisait le brun sans même sans rendre compte empêchant quiconque de l'approcher.

La soirée se déroulait de façon plutôt agréable, Sasuke laissait Naruto le porter et le balader d'un groupe à l'autre tandis que lui se laissait faire sans broncher.

-Hey, Sas' finalement t'es moins con qu'il n'y paraît !

Le brun jeta un regard froid à Kiba dont le chien se tenait devant lui en remuant la queue. Le brun se baissa vers le chien et lui gratta les oreilles. Naruto ricana , il avait dit la même chose à Itachi il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Les adultes s'étaient retiré discrètement dans le bureau de Minato et les jeunes gens avaient pris possession de la maison du blond et se déchaînaient sur la musique.

L'alcool aidant, et les calmants en plus avaient rendu Sasuke un peu plus souple qu'il ne l'aurait été à l'ordinaire. Il avait la tête qui tournait et heureusement pour lui son frère et Naruto le gardait à l'œil. Son frère l'avait obliger à s'asseoir le temps que l'alcool dans son sang se disperse quelque peu et lui avait tendu de quoi manger.

Sasuke posa son regard sur son frère.

-Sasuke… Commença celui-ci.

Le brun se raidit , il avait peut-être bu mais pas assez encore pour savoir que son frère voulait l'interroger.

-Sasuke… Que t'est il arrivé… Tu n'es pas tombé n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun demeura silencieux.

-Tu peux tromper Naruto mais pas moi. Fit son aîné en continuant à regarder droit devant lui. Il parlait à voix basse pour que les autres ne les entendent pas. Que c'est il passé ?

-Un accident ! Lâcha son cadet en serrant les dents.

-Sasuke ! Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point !

Le brun se leva titubant et se tourna vers son frère le toisant froidement.

-Si tu es soi disant aussi intelligent que ça ! Tu ne devrait pas avoir à me poser la question et deviner tout seul !

-Tu ne veux rien me dire ? Siffla l'aîné.

-Je ne **peux** rien te dire ! Siffla Sasuke son regard sombre plongé dans celui de son aîné et appuyant fortement sur le verbe.

Son verre porter à sa bouche Itachi interrogeait le regard fixe et vide de son petit frère.

-Je vois… Finit il par lâcher.

-Je l'espère ! Murmura le brun en vidant son verre cul sec et en se détournant de lui. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur ! Murmura le brun pour lui même. Pour moi et pour maman. J'espère que tu as compris.

Il avança quelque peu chancelant pour être récupéré par un Kiba bien soul qui l'apostropha.

-Allez mec ! Maintenant tu vas devenir un homme un vrai

Sasuke leva un regard vide et froid sur lui. Le jeune homme lui tapota le torse ,un bras posé sur ses épaules.

-Mon gars ce soir dit adieu à ta virginité !

Sasuke soupira et se sentit entraîner à l'extérieur, là un camion blanc était garé dans l'allée , Kiba s'approcha et frappa contre la vitre. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année plutôt jolie ouvrit la portière et sortie.

-Voilà le futur mâle ! Sourit Kiba . On vous le laisse !

Sasuke se raidit immédiatement. Il chercha des yeux son frère ou Naruto ou n'importe qui d'autre pour échapper à Kiba mais il semblait qu'ils fusent tous rester à l'intérieur. Il était seul avec le maître chien. Il déglutit et essaya d'endiguer la panique qu'il sentait monter en lui.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas puceau ! Et je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui ! Siffla t il d'une voix glaciale.

-Ah mec avec ce que j'ai bu , tu ne me fais plus peur ! Rigola le brun en le poussant vers la porte du van. Allez , va baiser ça va finir de te décoincer ! Et on a payer pour toi ! Alors fais toi plaisirs. C'est notre cadeau pour tes 18 ans !

Sasuke se sentit projeter à l'arrière du camion,il aurait voulu se dégager mais la porte de celui-ci se referma sur lui et la femme . Dehors il entendit vaguement Kiba qui l'encourageait et puis le silence. Le brun avait dés lors bien dégriser, son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine ,il n'en menait pas large , la femme s'assit près de lui et lui sourit avec douceur.

Dans la salle à manger , la fête battait son plein la musique à fond Sakura se déhanchait avec Ino , Lee sautait partout et faisait concurrence à Naruto qui se déhanchait à fond dans son trip. Kiba avait motivé Hinata qui tentait de suivre le jeune homme sur la musique. Itachi réfléchissait et s'amusaient de voir les amis du blond excités comme des puces. Il sourit en pensant à son frère qui devait être en prise avec une femme dans la camionnette. Et soudain son sourire disparu… Son petit frère… Merde !

Il se leva et commença à traverser le salon lorsqu'il fut arrêter par les 3 adultes.

-Où est Sasuke?Demanda sa mère.

-Euh… Commença t il. Je vais aller le chercher ! Il est avec son cadeau… Marmonna à demi mot son fils aîné.

-Son cadeau ? Demanda sa mère. Vous lui avez acheté un chat ? Itachi ton oncle ne voudra jamais d'un chat à la maison tu le sais..

-Non non… Fit précipitamment le jeune homme. C'est pas un chat… Et Sasuke ne gardera pas le cadeau.. Enfin pas exactement….Enfin...T'inquiète pas j'y vais !

Et rapidement le jeune homme sortit de la maison et se précipita dans la rue.

En voyant sa mère revenir, Naruto interpella celle-ci.

-Maman ! Cria celui-ci. Allez viens danser avec nous.

La rouquine ne se fit pas prier et quelques secondes après elle dansaient avec les amis de son fils aussi survolté que son garçon. Mikoto les regardait en riant avec Minato qui soupirait amusé.

Dehors Itachi venait de récupérer son frère qui tenait à peine debout.

-Merde ! Petit frère j'avais oublié !

-Connard ! Marmonna le brun rouge de honte.

L'aîné se tourna vers la femme.

-Vous ne direz rien ! Sinon je ruine votre business c'est clair ! Vous ne voulez pas d'emmerde ?

-Non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'avais compris quand il est monté. Je ne suis pas stupide pour ne pas avoir remarqué.

La femme remonta à l'avant et démarra son véhicule avec un léger sourire.

Itachi soupira.

-Désolé ! Qu'est-ce que vous…

-Rien ! S'exclama le brun outré. Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne couche pas avec les femmes ni avec le premier venu !

-Mmm… Il va falloir mentir !

Le plus jeune le regarda froidement.

-Comme si ça serait bien compliqué ! C'est les amis de Naruto ,Je n'aurai pas à me vanter ! Les autres le feront pour moi !

-Mais tu es toujours puceau ! Sourit son frère.

-Ça ,ça ne te regarde pas ! Siffla le plus jeune. Et tu n'en sais rien ! Rajouta Sasuke avec un sourire suffisant et satisfait. Laissant planer le doute sur sa possible expérience.

Il rentra avec son frère sur les talons dans la maison des Namikaze, où sur la piste de danse le reste des invités se défoulaient. Le brun se massa les tempes il commençaient vraiment à fatiguer. Il avait mal à la tête, son épaule le tirait et il avait quand même encore l'esprit prit par les vapeurs d'alcool. Il avala discrètement deux gélules d'antalgique avec le premier verre qui lui tomba sous la main.

Il s'isola un peu dans la cuisine. Pendant près d'une grosse demi-heure encore Kushina s'amusa avec les amis de son fils avant que son mari ne la récupère te ne l'emmène se coucher,entraînant Mikoto avec eux. Alors que peu à peu la maison se vidait. Naruto éteignit enfin la musique et commença à empiler les assiettes pour les ramener à la cuisine ou il découvrit le brun appuyer sur la baie vitrée le regard dans le vide. La pièce était plongé dans le noir et le brun lui tournait le dos.

Il leva la main pour allumer .

-Non laisse éteint s'il te plaît. Souffla la voix lasse du brun .

Naruto posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine les assiettes qu'il tenait et s'avança vers le brun.

-Ça va ?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-J'ai juste mal au crane et la tête qui tourne.

Naruto rigola.

-Avec ce que tu as picolé ! Ça ne m'étonne pas.

-C'est de te faute tu n'as pas arrêter de remplir mon verre.

-Ben fallait pas le boire ! Rigola le blond.

-Au fait c'est quoi mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

-Hein ?

-Ouais j'ai eu ceux de tout le monde sauf le tien !

-Tu rigoles ! J'ai organisé la fête et je t'ai payé tes fringues ! Siffla le blond.

Sasuke ne pu retenir un sourire et attrapa le blond par son tee-shirt pour l'attirer près de lui. Plongeant son regard trouble dans celui plus clair de son vis à vis. S'il avait été sobre il n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte mais il était loin de l'être... Et quelque part tant mieux ...

-Et alors ? C'est tout ?

Naruto plongea son regard clair qui se troubla dans les prunelles noires. Puis il souffla doucement.

-Et que voudrais tu d'autre ?

-Je...Sais pas...Murmura le brun. Essais de deviner.

Naruto s'avança vers lui son souffle frôlant ses lèvres.

-Quelque chose… Comme ça ….Murmura t il contre ses lèvres soufflant doucement dessus.

Le brun déglutit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres , déglutissant doucement , la bouche sèche, ses yeux ayant du mal à quitter les lèvres de l'homme en face de lui.

-Mmmm…

-Dois je en conclure qu'elle n'a pas su entièrement te satisfaire ? Se moqua le blond en s'écartant de lui. Ou qu'elle ne possède pas l'organe que tu aimes ? Sus'ke aurait il besoin d'un vrai mâle ?

Les lèvres du brun se serrèrent douloureusement. Il eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Il s'éloigna du blond et se dirigea vers le salon humilié de s'être laissé aller. Il avait cru….Il avait pensé que peut-être le blond aurait été intéressé. Mais l'humiliation qu'il ressentait était cuisante et il se sentait de nouveau sur la corde entre larme et colère.

Naruto se retourna vivement lorsqu'il le vit s'éloigner , il attrapa son poignet et le tira jusqu'à la baie vitré et le plaqua sons douceur contre elle.

-Tu n'as que 18 ans ! Grogna t il. Je vais avoir 21 ans ! Tu es mineur !

-Tu ne les as pas encore ! S'énerva le brun. Et je suis sexuellement majeur !Cracha t il furieux en se débattant.

Naruto le regarda durement, les yeux bleus orageux rivés aux pupilles noires beaucoup trop brillante.

-Et de toute façon je n'aime pas les femmes ! Siffla t il.

-Merde ! Tu fais chier Sus'ke ! Lâcha le blond avant de fondre sur lui toute retenue envoyé au placard.

Sa bouche s'empara brutalement de celle de son vis à vis. Les bras de Sasuke se nouèrent automatiquement autour de son cou et il se plaqua contre lui.

Enfin , enfin il était contre lui…

Enfin il était dans ses bras...

Sa bouche contre la sienne…

Son soleil réchauffait son corps meurtrit…

Peu importait que cela ne dure que quelques minutes … que cela ne se reproduisent jamais… Il voulait juste en profiter…

Naruto glissa ses mains dans les longues mèches brunes qui encadraient le visage pâle avant de tirer fortement sur celle-ci pour découvrir la gorge palpitante et descendre sur sa nuque puis aller frôler le torse fin qu'il sentait se soulever rapidement sous ses doigts alors qu'il allait enlacer la taille fine. Profitant du corps souple qui épousait à la perfection son corps. À croire que celui-ci avait été taillé pour être contre le sien. Il pressa son ventre contre celui du plus jeune, se glissant et se frottant entre ses cuisses…

Sasuke , Lui n'était même pas sur d'avoir un lendemain. Il sentit la pression de la cuisse de Naruto entre ses jambes et son corps réagir vivement. Le blond n'était pas en reste de ce qu'il sentait de dur contre son bas ventre tendu, un gémissement essoufflé répondit au sien… Haletant…

Il sentit une langue se glisser entre ses lèvres cherchant l'accès à sa bouche, il entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres , alors que le blond exigeait plus de lui. Les mains de ce dernier avaient enlacés sa taille et caressaient la peau de son dos laissé à nu par son tee-shirt . La peau du jeune homme se couvrit de frisson . La langue experte de son aîné se mit à visiter sa bouche, parcourant sa jumelle, jouant avec elle… Arrachant des gémissements au brun qui ne se contrôlait plus et lui répondait avec une fougue qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Ses mains fourrageaient ses cheveux…

Naruto était surprit. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le brun aussi chaud… Il se l'était imaginé plutôt passif, voir carrément timide ou froid, mais pas capable d'un échange aussi passionné… Il sentait le corps du brun pressé contre le sien. Ne se retenant plus en sentant son partenaire se coller ainsi à lui , il descendit ses mains de sa taille à sous ses fesses et le remonta contre la vitre pour l'installer sur son bassin.

Sasuke noua ses jambes autour des reins du blond et plaqua son ventre contre lui sans détacher leur bouche. Refusant de perdre le contact de peur qu'il ne l'abandonne. Son cœur battait si fort et si puissamment dans son torse qu'il avait peur qu'il le lâche… Est-ce que son cœur pouvait s'arrêter de battre autant … Il allait en mourir de se sentir brûler ainsi simplement en étant en contact avec lui… Son esprit avait fuit il ne savait où... Ses pensées n'étaient qu'un chaos sans nom…. Il allait perdre connaissance il ne voyait pas d'autre échappatoire à la folie qui enivrait son corps, son cœur et son âme...

Le blond réussit à se détacher de la bouche gourmande et avide du brun.

-C'est ...ça ….Souffla t il haletant entre deux baisers que lui donnait le brun. Que tu … tu … veux…

Le brun s'arrêta un instant plongeant son regard sombre brillant de désir dans les prunelles qui semblaient s'être éclaircies et étaient tout aussi voilés que les siennes . Sasuke déglutit difficilement Cherchant à rassembler ses pensées désorganiser et loin du monde réel… . Que devait il répondre ? S'il disait oui. Est-ce que le blond continuerait et jusqu'où iraient ils ? Ou bien le blond l'abandonnerait il en lui disant qu'il n'était pas à vendre ?

Troublé et perdu . Sasuke l'interrogeait du regard.

-Je….Souffla le brun.

Le cœur battant , son érection déjà bien présente. Il hésitait.

-Et toi ?… Finit il par souffler. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Les yeux plongés dans les siens ne tremblaient pas. Ils étaient sur d'eux. Mais un bruit attira leur attention. La lumière s'alluma brusquement les aveuglants. Naruto avait précipitamment lâché les jambes du brun qui s'accrocha au blond pour ne pas s'écrouler.

-Naruto ? Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda brusquement Kushina en les regardant. Je vous croyais couché !  
Elle regardait la position des deux garçons. Sasuke se redressa en s'appuyant sur le blond .Une grimace lui échappant lorsqu'il voulu descendre son bras de ses épaules

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda t elle plus froidement. Naruto lâche Sasuke !

Le blond s'écarta et Sasuke s'appuya contre la baie vitré. Son équilibre était plus que précaire et maintenant que la pression redescendait il avait envie de vomir. Il ferma les yeux , ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il ne comprit pas ce que lui disait la rouquine. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et la douleur de son épaule lui retourna l'estomac brutalement, il serra les dents avant de porter une main à sa bouche.

-Sasuke ? Interrogea la femme.

Le jeune homme venait de passer du pâle au translucide. Naruto l'attrapa et l'aida à gagner rapidement les sanitaires les plus proches ou le jeune homme rendit le contenu de son estomac.

-Voilà ce que c'est de trop boire ! Siffla la mère de famille.

Au son de la dispute du rez de chaussées, Mikoto était descendu.

-Que se passe t il ?

-Sasuke est malade. Fit Kushina en mouillant une serviette et en la lui tendant.

-Malade ? Pâlit son amie.

-Trop bu ! Ricana le rouquine. Et avec les médicaments ça n'a pas arrangé son affaire.

Mikoto se dirigea vers son fils qui était assit devant la cuvette et la regardait les yeux beaucoup trop brillant. Elle tendit la serviette à celui-ci et posa une main fraîche sur le front brûlant de son cadet.

-Tu es brûlant ! S'exclama t elle.

Kushina s'approcha à son tour et posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme et hocha la tête. Sasuke posa son regard sombre sur elle.

-Il… ne… S'est rien… Passé… Souffla t il faiblement à l'intention de Kushina.

-On en rediscutera plus tard !

Sasuke eut un rictus.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à le dire à mon oncle ! Souffla t il. Vous serez sur que je serai puni…

Il se redressa faiblement et s'appuyant sur le mur ,et se dirigea vers sa mère. Celle ci posa un regard douloureux sur son amie avant de reporter son regard sur son fils.

-Maman…

-Oui… Souffla t elle en lui tendant les bras.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

-Bien sur ! Murmura t elle en le serrant contre elle , puis elle se retournât.

Mikoto regarda son amie avec tristesse.

-Je demanderai à Madara de venir nous chercher tôt tout à l'heure. Je ne voudrai pas que nous abusions davantage de ta gentillesse. Murmura t elle. Merci pour cette belle soirée Kuchina. Naruto , bonne nuit…

Lentement Mikoto resserra son étreinte autour du corps affaiblit et posa ses lèvres sur les cheveux de son fils.

-Pardon… maman… Murmura le brun tout contre elle pour qu'elle seule l'entende. C'est encore de ma faute… Pardon…

-Sasuke…

-Je suis désolé maman… Souffla t il tristement au bord des larmes blottit contre sa mère , il cachait ses yeux sous ses mèches brunes refusant de montrer les larmes qui commençaient à glisser sur ses joues.

Il la laissa l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre d'ami.

Ils s'enfermèrent et Mikoto décrocha le téléphone…

Roulé en boule sur le lit de sa mère , Sasuke tentait de refouler ses larmes… Son oncle allait le détruire… Mais c'était sûrement mieux…

A cause de lui sa mère avait perdu sa meilleure amie… Si son oncle l'enfermait ça serait mieux pour tout le monde finalement … Celui-ci avait sûrement raison ,il n'apporterait jamais rien à personne…

Il était juste une nuisance…

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Naru x Sasu

 **Résumé :** Il est mon soleil, ma lumière , mon oxygène , je vis au fond des ténèbres, je n'attends plus rien , et pourtant je veux garder l'espoir…

.

* * *

 **Review**

 **La**. Merci pour ta review heureuse de te voir fidèle à chaque nouveau chapitre. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais.

.

.Blabla: J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaiera

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES**

 **CHAP 08**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Il était 10 heure du matin lorsque Madara sonna à la demeure des Namikaze. Minato lui ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

-Madara ! Le Salua t il.

-Minato. Le soirée c'est bien passé ?

-Mmmm…

Le regard de Madara se durcit.

-Je suppose que Sasuke s'est encore mal comporté ? C'est cela ? Siffla t il froidement. Ou est il ?

Accompagné de sa mère, Sasuke descendit l'escalier et le regard froid que son oncle posa sur lui , lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il allait regretter sa soirée quoi qu'il ait pu faire de bien ou de mal. Il allait le regretter. Silencieux le jeune homme s'approcha de son oncle gardant les yeux baissés. Il sentit la poigne de celui-ci sur son poignet et dissimula difficilement une grimace de douleur. Son oncle lui broyait le poignet de toutes ses forces.

Mikoto s'inclina devant Kushina et son époux.

-Je te rembourserai Kushina. Fit doucement Mikoto en se tournant vers son de nous avoir permis de passer une journée ensemble avec Sasuke .

Sasuke s'inclina à son tour.

-Quoi que j'ai pu faire qui vous ai déplut je suis navré ! Murmura le jeune homme. Je… ne vous importunerai plus. Vous avez ma parole... Dites à Naruto que ...

-Ça suffit ! Siffla son oncle en lui coupant la parole et lui assénant une claque retentissante. Tu n'as rien à dire ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser venir . Tu ne sais pas te tenir ! Tu es la honte de la famille Uchiwa !

Silencieux le brun porta une main à sa joue meurtrie. Il aurait probablement de nouveau un bleu son oncle avait frappé avec sa bague tourné vers l'intérieur. Madara inclina légèrement la tête et sortit en traînant Sasuke à sa suite après avoir marmonné des excuses concernant son imbécile de neveu qui serait puni pour son mauvais comportement. Mikoto leur emboîta le pas, son sourire évanouit et ses yeux sombres emplit de désolation. Elle referma la porte de la maison de son amie avec un dernier regard sur le couple, une sourde douleur ancré dans ses pupilles noires. Elle baissa la tête et ses épaules semblèrent soudain accablé par un poids bien trop lourd pour elle.

L'interlude de douceur était fini….

Kushina se tourna vers son mari qui serrait les poings. Elle était choqué par la gifle qu'avait prit le jeune homme devant elle. Celle-ci avait littéralement envoyé le jeune adulte contre le mur.

-Cet homme est mauvais Kushina. Fit durement l'homme blond habituellement calme et posé.

-Minato ?

-Je suis sur qu'il leur fait du mal ! Sasuke ne s'est pas blessé en tombant j'en suis certain ! Siffla t il durement entre ses dents.

-Que veux tu dire ? L'interrogea t elle.

-Je pense… je crois qu'il frappe Sasuke..

-Quoi ? S'exclama celle ci s'étouffant à moitié.

Son mari se tourna vers elle.

-Je n'ai pas de preuve mais j'en suis presque sur ! Je ne voulais pas t'en parler devant Mikoto , ni devant Naruto mais je crois qu'il la frappe aussi.

-Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Gémit doucement la rouquine.

-Mmm… De quoi parles tu ?

-Hier… Hier soir j'ai trouvé Sasuke dans les bras de Naruto … J'étais tellement surprise et en colère que…

-Kushina , sourit son homme avec douceur. Tu sais pourtant que Naruto est très tactile , il a du bercer Sasuke comme je l'ai fait moi aussi. Il souffre… Je pense que Sasuke cache beaucoup de douleur et il a du profiter du fait que Naruto soit si tactile pour en abuser un peu… Ce n'est pas bien méchant si Sasuke a besoin d 'un peu de tendresse et qu'il la prend auprès de notre fils ?

La femme secoua la tête.

-Je pense qu'il faisait bien plus que juste le tenir dans ses bras… On a toujours plaisanter sur le fait que Naruto était très proche de Itachi ou qu'il regardait Sasuke de façon insistante mais je ne pensais pas… que ça pouvait être sérieux.

-Qu'y a t il ? Lui demanda Minato en la prenant par les épaules.

-Je me demande…

-Quoi donc…

-Naruto... Tu ne penses pas qu'il …

-Qu'il quoi ? Serait intéressé par Sasuke ? Sourit le blond.

-Je devrai dire adieu à l'idée d'avoir des petits enfants ! Soupira la rouquine.

-Ah ne dis pas ça à Naruto ! Il adore les enfants ! Mais ,même s'il choisit d'être avec un homme.. Il y aura toujours des solutions pour qu'il ait un enfant … Bref , pour l'heure ce n'est pas l'urgent. Notre fils n'est même pas en couple ! Par contre il faut joindre Fugaku et le faire revenir à Konoha pour arracher Sasuke des mains de son oncle !

-Et Mikoto !

-Bien sur ! Mikoto aussi !

.

* * *

.

De retour à la demeure des Uchiwa, Madara jeta son filleul hors de la voiture et le traîna derrière lui par les cheveux.

-Madara laisse le ! Je t'en prie ! Sasuke n'a rien fait de mal !

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'a laissé sous entendre Kushina ! Ton fils se comporte comme une salope ! Non content d'avoir baiser une pute à tout va ! Il en a aussi profiter pour user de son cul sur le fils de ton amie !

-De quoi parles tu ? Murmura la femme.

-Quoi ton fils ne te l'a pas dit ? Il a draguer le fils de ta meilleure amie !

-Sasuke ? Gémit sa mère.

-Regarde ta mère ! Salope ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Tu as vu la peine que tu lui as fait ? Tu n'es qu'une traînée !

La première gifle siffla et s'abattit sur son visage avant qu'une seconde lui éclata la lèvre inférieur. Il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Son dos heurta violemment le mur tendit que son oncle serrait sa gorge lui crachant des obscénités à la figure. Il sentit un coup être porté à son ventre et lui couper le souffle, et il fut jeter au sol…

Respirer, reprendre son souffle , tenter de se relever quand un autre coup tomba plus fort que le précédent , puis un autre, et encore un autre….

Essayer de parler ….

Mais que des gargouillis sortent de sa bouche….

Il crache du sang…

Pas sur qu'il garde toutes ses dents…

Il ne risquait pas de sourire de nouveau un jour…

.

* * *

.

Combien de temps les coups continuèrent ils ?

Des claques, des poings…

Un mur...

Des coups de pieds…

Le sol...

Du sang dans sa bouche …

Une chance il n'y avait pas laissé sa mâchoire même si celle-ci était douloureuse...

La douleur quand on respire…

Sa vision trouble et flou…

Il ne le sut pas… Au début il avait entendu sa mère… et après ses oreilles avaient tellement bourdonner qu'il n'avait plus vraiment eu conscience de ce qui se passait… Ses yeux ne s'ouvraient plus… Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui…. Les coups s'étaient mis à pleuvoir sur son corps, heurtant ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre, son visage qu'il tentait de protéger en se roulant en boule.

Les insultes volèrent autant que les coups , il se sentit soulever du sol et traîner ensuite avant que son corps ne heurte durement les escaliers de la cave… Son corps roula et s'arrêta au bas des marches. La porte claqua et ce fut le silence.

.

* * *

.

L'été s'écoula lentement ,paisiblement, le mois d'août s'étirait paresseusement. Sa chaleur moite coupé parfois de violent orage, qui rafraîchissait un peu l'atmosphère avant que la chaleur ne reprenne ses droits. Les grillons faisaient entendre leur chanson, apportant la paix et le réconfort aux vacanciers.

Mikoto regardait à sa fenêtre silencieuse. Elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Fugaku. Madara continuait à lui interdire de sortir .Il avait bloqué la ligne téléphonique . La femme se mordit les lèvres après le terrible retour à la maison après l'anniversaire de Sasuke , Madara l'avait maintenu dans sa chambre et avait enfermé son fils à la cave encore une fois…

Depuis 3 semaines elle n'avait pas pu le voir ,elle ignorait dans quel état il était … La seule réponse de Madara avait été qu'il était toujours envie.

Bien piètre soulagement quand on avait assisté comme elle l'avait fait impuissante à la déferlante de violence du frère aîné de son mari. Elle avait bien cru que son fils allait mourir sous ses coups. Pourtant les seuls mots que son fils avaient dit avant de finir au fond de la cave avait été, les mêmes qu'il avait murmuré le soir ou il avait dormit avec elle…

 _« Pardon Maman »_

 _« Pardon »_

 _« Je suis désolé »_

 _« Je ne le ferai plus »_

 _« Je ne demanderai plus maman »_

 _« Je te le promet »_

 _« Maman »_

 _« Pardon maman »_

et comme cela toute la nuit… Il lui avait demandé pardon…

Sur le sol froid et humide Sasuke dessinait du bout des doigts des lettres connu de lui seul…. _« Pardon maman » « Pardon d'avoir voulu »_

Juste une fois , je voulais…

 _« Pardon, je ne demanderai plus rien maman… »_

3 longues semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi mais pour celui qui était enfermé dans le noir. Qui n'avait qu'une bouillie de riz à manger ,quand celle-ci parvenait à passer par sa bouche douloureuse et dont le corps contusionner était couvert de saleté. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans le noir. Juste un doux souvenir amer et douloureux.

Lors qu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur ses ténèbres , c'est à peine s'il pouvait voir la lumière, ses yeux étaient gonflés et douloureux par trop de larmes qu'il n'avait plus , par trop de coup qui avait ouverts ses arcades dont le sang séché bloquaient sa vue. Il se sentit vaguement soulevé et jeté dans quelques chose de blanc et froid.

Il laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Tout son corps n'était que douleur et courbature...

-J'espère que ça t'auras servi de leçon ! J'exige que tu m'obéisses tu entends ! Je te briserai autant de fois qu'il le faudra !

Silencieux , le jeune homme aux longues mèches brunes ne répondit pas. La porte claqua et il resta seul. Il se redressa faiblement et ôta ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements qu'il jeta au sol. Il alluma le jet d'eau et laissa l'eau glisser sur son corps , clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour repérer ce qu'il cherchait. Sa vue ne s'était certainement pas améliorer c'est à peine s'il discernait les objets .

Il fini par mettre la main sur son gel douche et se savonna une première fois, puis il recommença encore et encore… Frottant sa peau sale et couverte de sang séché. Il frotta , frotta encore et encore allant jusqu'à griffer celle-ci tant il se sentait sale.

Jusqu'à ce que la bouteille de gel douche soit complètement vide, mais il sentait toujours cette odeur affreuse de renfermer et d'humidité. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était incruster dans sa peau . Il s'extirpa de la douche et se contempla froidement dans le miroir….

Son corps était trop maigre, trop frêle, sa peau trop pâle… Ses muscles avaient fondu comme neige au soleil après 3 semaines d'inactivité et d'enfermement. Avec précaution il essaya de bouger son épaule, la douleur n'était plus présente , c'était gênant mais pas douloureux… Lentement il étira ses muscles crispés , détendit sa nuque et entreprit d'étirer un à un chaque muscle qui lui restait.

Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre attrapa un boxer dans son tiroir, enfila une paire de chaussette et attrapa un grand tee-shirt et un pantalon au hasard. Il se fichait bien de ce qu'il portait, il n'y avait personne pour le regarder. Il monta sur son lit et savoura le moelleux de celui-ci que c'était bon… Après tant de temps couché sur sa paillasse dans l'humidité et la nuit, le dessus de lit bleu roi était un appel à la luxure et il se blotti contre lui enfouissant son visage dans les coussins de son lit respirant le parfum de la lessive…

Et là roulé en boule il s'endormit…

.

* * *

.

La nuit était tombé, douce et encore chaude en cet fin du mois d'Août ,bientôt le campus ré-ouvrirait ses portes et le quotidien des cours reprendrait plus les cours particuliers pour lui. Pour qu'il se tienne à niveau avec en prime un chien-chien comme garde du corps .Pour être sur qu'il n'approche plus du soleil… Pour être sur que personne ne vienne lui parler…. Qu'il se tienne à carreau comme dirait son oncle, qu'il ne fasse pas honte à sa ligné, sale bâtard qu'il était …

Soupirant il leva les yeux vers le ciel dégagé sombre et pleins d'étoile. Dire que là , sous ce ciel il se sentait libre alors que dans peu de temps il retournerait délibérément s'enfermer… Il se dirigea vers la lourde porte en métal ou stationnait une silhouette familière.

-Salut !

-Salut…

Le jeune homme entra et se dirigea droit vers le vestiaire , serrant des mains, tchequant ou embrassant en passant… Si une seule de ses connaissances le voyait se comporter ainsi il tomberait probablement dans les pommes. Lui le froid, le glacial et sans émotion Uchiwa Sasuke se comportant comme le plus humble des mortels.

Ici c'était sa bouffée d'oxygène , son droit à la vie , le seul moment dans toute sa misérable vie ou il se sentait libre et vivant. Il commença à se déshabiller rapidement et Karin lui sauta dessus.

-Tiens, je t'ai crée un nouveau costume !

-Et mon Orange ?

-Nope , ce soir c'est argenté ! Regarde j'ai trouvé ce tissus superbe et j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi ! Ricana t elle en lui présentant, sa nouvelle tenue, voile argenté transparent brillant et pailleté , souple et soyeux.

En tendant la main il eu un peu la crainte que le tissus soit blessant, mais pas du tout , celui ci était incroyablement doux et sensuel au toucher. Il laissa ses doigts glisser paresseusement dessus savourant la douceur du tissus.

-Alors ? Demanda t elle. Ça te plaît ? Tu vas pouvoir le porter avec rien dessous c'est ultra doux !

Elle essuya un filet de bave ayant hâte de voir le jeune homme devant elle terminer d'ôter le peu de vêtement qu'il portait encore et se revêtir de son sarouel qui ne cacherait pas grand chose voir rien de son anatomie quasi parfaite. Il attrapa le costume et alla s'enfermer dans la micro salle d'eau au grand désespoir de la jeune femme rousse.

-Sasukeeeeeee…. Gémit elle dépité.

Le brun ricana et enfila sur sa peau nu l'ensemble de la jeune femme, la matière fluide courrait souplement sur sa peau comme une caresse ouvert sur ses jambes, resserré juste au niveau de ses hanches et aux chevilles. Le tissus enveloppait voluptueusement sa silhouette androgyne, il ressortit et Karin se jeta sur lui, elle lui posa un loup assortit sur son visage dissimulant ses traits vraiment trop juvénile… Noua solidement celui-ci laissant le foulard retombé au creux de ses reins.

Puis enfin prêt ,il alla rejoindre sa place, se glissant derrière le comptoir pour embrasser le barman.

-Tiens, tu es de retour toi ?

Il hocha sensiblement la tête et soupira sans répondre.

-Tu as été demandé en ton absence. Ça serait bien que tu préviennes quand tu t'absentes comme ça.

-Si je le pouvais, je le ferai tu le sais bien.

-Fais gaffe à toi ! Siffla le barman en mâchouillant son cure dent tout en essuyant ses verres. Au fait il est revenu !

Le brun l'interrogea du regard sans comprendre.

-Ton blond ! Sourit il.

-Quel blond ?

Suigetsu ricana.

-Celui qui t'as mis sur ses genoux pour te montrer comment on embrasse.

Le jeune homme frémit et fut heureux de porter son loup car son visage venait de prendre une jolie couleur écrevisse au souvenir du baiser échanger avec l'homme aux yeux bleus.

-Je l'avais oublié celui-là ! Marmonna t il.

-Tu as oublié le mec qui a faillit te renverser sur le comptoir et te prendre devant tous les clients ? Se moqua t il .

-Hey ! S'exclama le jeune homme outré.

-Vous aviez l'air bien partit ! Sourit le barman.

-N'importe quoi ! Siffla le brun. Si tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à dire je préfère m'en aller !

-Juste que je ne veux pas que tu te prostitues chez moi ,c'est clair ?

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! Fit le brun choqué. Je ne suis pas à vendre.

-Et je tiens à ce que ça le reste, tu entends ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je danse quasi nu que je me couche ! Siffla le brun. N'y compte pas !

-Tu m'en vois ravi gamin !

Suigetsu attrapa Sasuke et murmura à son oreille.

-Je ne veux pas me faire chopper parce qu'un mineur c'est couché dans mon bar !

-Je ne suis pas…

-Te fous pas de moi ! Tu peux mentir, si tu veux ! Bosser avec une fausse carte ! Ce que tu as là ! Souffla t il en glissant une main sous le tissus fluide pour se poser calmement entre ses cuisses.

-Ce n'est pas le corps d'un majeur !

-Mes papiers sont vrais ! Ce sont les seuls que je possède !

Le barman sourit !

-Et moi je suis encore vierge !

-C'est vrai ! Je ne mens pas ! S'exclama t il furieux de ne pas être cru.

-Tes papiers sont de très bonne qualité et tu pourrais même tromper un bon flic mais pas moi ! Enfin je m'en fou ! Du moment que tu restes à ta place ! Ça ne me dérange pas !

Sasuke recula et regagna les coulisses. Il se mordait les lèvres agacés. Personne n'avait jamais remis en question ses papiers d'identité. Si cela se savait la sécurité autour de lui serait encore resserré et il ne pourrait plus sortir en douce, voir il ne pourrait plus sortir du tout …

Il était là perdu dans ses pensées quand Karin lui sauta dessus pour l'informer que c'était à son tour d'entrer sur scène. Il ne se fit pas prier et s'élança sur la scène alors que la musique retentissait à pleins régimes et envahissait sa tête faisant battre son cœur… Il pouvait la sentir vibrer dans sa poitrine et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ses mains venaient attraper la barre de pôle danse et qu'il se laissait emporter, offrant ses courbes douces et souple aux regards qui se posaient sur lui.

Gourmand , intéressé, chaud voir lubrique pour certains , il se laissait déshabiller des yeux et attisaient leurs regards en laissant traîner ses mains sur son corps. Caressant son torse pâle, son ventre plat glissant ses main sur ses hanches descendant frôler ses fesses avant de remonter de façon sensuelle et de se glisser dans ses mèches brunes, la tête rejeté en arrière s'offrant sans retenu…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, puis fit glisser ses mains sur son ventre avant de passer sur ses cuisses , écartant volontairement celle-ci, remontant sur la pointe des pieds, ouvrant ses genoux et faisant repasser ses mains entre elles s'attardant volontairement sur sa virilité… Le but étant de chauffer la salle en évitant de finir renverser sur le comptoir… Aussi plus il s'offrait plus il gardait ses distances avec le comptoir…

Roulant des hanches, se collant à sa barre léchant sensuellement celle-ci alors que les regards se faisaient plus lourd sur ses fesses dévoilées par la transparence du tissus soyeux… Il se mit dos à la barre et montant ses mains au dessus de sa tête il se cambra contre celle-ci avant de faire redescendre une de ses mains jusqu'à ses lèvres glissant son majeur dans sa bouche salivant avant de faire descendre celui-ci sur son torse et glisser sa main sous la ceinture élastique…

Un sifflement le remit dans la réalité et il reprit sa danse …

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Naru x Sasu

 **Résumé :** Il est mon soleil, ma lumière , mon oxygène , je vis au fond des ténèbres, je n'attends plus rien , et pourtant je veux garder l'espoir…

.

.

.

* * *

 **REVIEW**

Merci merci d'être fidèle au rendez vous chaque semaine pour découvrir la suite des aventures de nos chouchous. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir vos avis à chaque nouveau chapitre même juste quelques mots pour me dire si vous avez aimer ou pas ou ce que vous imaginer ensuite ... Hihihi ...

.

 **La:** Oui pauvre Sasuke c'est la spirale infernale ... Ah Naruto est fidèle à lui même enfin je pense . Un chouia à l'ouest mais peut-être pas tant que ça... Merci d'être toujours là pour me lire. A chaque chapitre

Et merci d'avoir lu "un pas de danse " elle est en stand by le temps d'écrire ce fichu chapitre 21. Je suis contente qu'elle t'est plut. Et j'espère bien y mettre prochainement un point final surtout que la fin est déjà dans ma tête :)

.

 **Myl:** Ah le night club où se produit notre brun est un secret qu'il conserve jalousement. Mais pour combien de temps encore... Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire et qu'elle te plaise toujours autant.

.

 **Denebaltervega** : Ah oui pleins de malheur à Madara avec tout le mal qu'il fait à ce pauvre Sasuke . Oui oui la décomposition c'est pas mal ...Bon pas top au niveau de l'odeur lol ... Pfff les méchants c'est comme la mauvaise herbe , c'est un peu trop résistants grrr... Mais je t'en prie continue à imaginer tout les moyens de le faire souffrir lol En tout cas j'espère que Sasuke parait pas trop fragile quand même... Merci beaucoup pour ta review à très vite !

Allez courage Sas' Faut tenir bon lol

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 09**

La rentrée se passa comme il l'avait pressentit , et jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi seul. De nouveau de loin , et seulement de loin , tellement que même en le cherchant certain jour il n'avait même pas la chance de l'entrevoir et cela le minait peu à peu .

Il ne demandait pas grand-chose pourtant juste l'apercevoir quelques secondes. Il faisait en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer, discret , même si les regards sur lui continuaient de le suivre, les filles de gémir sur son passage et les mecs de se demander s'il était vraiment humain…

Il faisait en sorte de ne pas se laisser approcher comme son oncle le lui avait demandé, il limitait son temps en cours au strict minimum pour ne pas mettre sa mère en danger , Madara avait été très clair, il le faisait surveiller dés qu'il mettait le nez dehors. Il avait tenter de faire passer un message à son astre solaire, celui qui mettait un peu de baume sur son cœur meurtrit mais cela c'était terminé en bagarre…

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Il avait rédigé un petit mot d'excuse et demander à Naruto de le rejoindre pour s'expliquer et il avait confier celui-ci à Kiba par l'intermédiaire de Akamaru. Caressant le chien de celui-ci qui était venu le voir , il avait glisser son mot sous son collier et tout en flattant l'animal lui avait murmurer._

 _-Va donner à Naruto._

 _Hélas à peine le blond avait il eu vent du message qu'il était venu choper le jeune homme et l'avait coller contre un mur sans douceur._

 _-T'es un connard de bâtard ! Avait hurler le blond._

 _-Pardon ? Avait soufflé le brun sans comprendre._

 _-Comment tu oses encore me parler après ce que tu as fait ?_

 _-Je ne comprends pas ? Souffla t il doucement._

 _-Ton oncle est venu nous voir cet été ! Putain si je m'étais douté de quel bâtard tu étais jamais je t'aurai approcher ! Tu me dégoûtes !_

 _Sasuke osa un regard d'incompréhension sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face._

 _-Je ne comprends pas ! Répéta t il .Qu'est-ce que mon oncle a dit ?_

 _-Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Hurla t il en cognant le corps du brun contre le mur. Putain , tu me donnes envie de vomir ! Jamais j'aurai imaginer que tu étais une telle merde ! Finalement j'avais raison quand je disais que tu étais un beau gâchis ! Tu es abject comme mec ! Continua de crier le blond ses yeux bleus devenus gris comme un ciel d'orage._

 _Le regard dur et froid posé sur Sasuke perçait douloureusement le cœur du brun qui ne comprenait rien à rien .Qu'est-ce que son oncle avait été raconté pour mettre le blond dans un tel état ?_

 _Que lui avait il dit pour qu'il y ait tant de haine dans ses beaux yeux qu'il aimait tant ?_

 _-J'ai fait quoi ? Chuchota doucement le brun. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal ? Sa voix se brisa douloureusement sur le dernier mot._

 _Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas son poing se leva et Sasuke vit le moment ou celui-ci tout comme son oncle le faisait ,allait passer ses nerfs sur lui. Inconsciemment il leva les bras pour se protéger du coup qui n'allait pas tarder à venir percuter son visage._

 _Celui-ci heurta violemment une surface mais ce ne fut pas son visage mais le mur près de lui , tandis que le visage de Naruto face à lui était déformé par la colère et la haine qu'il avait à l'égard du brun qui se tenait en face de lui et le fixait de ses yeux sombres sans vie._

 _Il ne comprenait pas mais ce qu'il savait c'est que le blond qu'il adorait lui vouait désormais une haine sans commune mesure._

 _-Je suis désolé ! Souffla le brun doucement sans chercher à s'échapper. Je ne sais pas ce que … Ce que mon oncle t'a dit… Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as déplut je suis désolé… Murmura t il._

 _-Déplut ? Se moqua le blond. Non mais tu t'entends ? Oh sa majesté a t elle fait quelque chose qui m'a déplut ? Ricana t il._

 _Le brun le regardait douloureusement. Chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche du blond le frappait de pleins fouet ._

 _-Pardon ... Chuchota le brun d'une voix quasi inaudible. Ses lèvres pâles laissaient à peine filtrer l'air qui lui permettait de respirer. Pardon… répéta t il si bas que le jeune homme ne l'entendit même pas._

 _Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'excusait mais il devait avoir encore fait quelque chose de mal, il ne pouvait que s'agir de cela, il ne savait pas quoi , mais c'était sûrement de sa faute. Alors il attendit soit qu'il le lâcha soit qu'il se défoula, sans faire un geste , sans chercher à se défendre ou à nier quoi que ce fut. Naruto plongea son regard dans le sien. Cherchant la vérité dans les puits sans fond qui le dévisageait visiblement incrédule._

 _-Pardon… Murmura t il de nouveau. Quoi que j'ai fait … Pardon… Quoi que j'ai dit... Pardon…. Pardon d'être là… Il n'était même pas sur que sa voix perçait réellement , ni que le blond pu entendre ses paroles au milieu du tumulte de sa colère._

 _Il était incapable de résister à ses yeux bleus, incapable de rester de marbre face à son regard si pur et si dur. Il se sentait comme son oncle le lui avait dit… Comme Naruto venait de le lui dire… Minable…_

 _Sale…_

 _Tellement insignifiant…_

 _Tellement rien…_

 _Tellement désolé d'être là…._

 _D'exister…_

 _Si seulement il n'était pas venu au monde…_

 _Il y avait un tel désespoir dans les orbes sombres, des larmes contenues douloureuses…_

 _Et puis quand il l'avait lâché, il avait fuit… Sans rien dire ,sans savoir, sans comprendre … Le brun s'était écarté et il était partit sans le regarder. Pour ne plus voir la haine dans ce regard dont il avait tant besoin pour rester en vie… Pour tenir un jour de plus… Pour supporter les insultes… Les humiliations… Juste pour voir son regard croiser le sien un jour de plus…_

 _Sa silhouette avait été suivit par les regards des amis du blond alors que lui ne voyait plus rien. Son regard plongé dans les méandres de sa douleur…. Il n'aurait pas plus souffert si on lui avait arraché le cœur…_

 _._

* * *

.

Il avait alors reprit sa routine sans plus chercher à vivre….Ne faisant que survivre en attendant que tout s'arrête… S'oubliant dans les coups , s'abandonnant toutes les nuits sur la piste de danse du night club ou il laissait sa haine, sa colère exploser , son envie, son besoin d'être aimer…. Offrant son corps jusqu'à épuisement pour n'être qu'une ombre au petit matin…

Pourtant dans ce gouffre dans lequel il se noyait il y avait quelqu'un qui le surveillait… Quelqu'un qui le suivait pas à pas … Il le retrouvait là ,au départ juste une fois de temps en temps et puis chaque semaine , chaque fois qu'il était présent dans le bar … Il était là, il le retrouvait coller à son corps quand d'autre l'approchait de trop près, se permettant des gestes ou des regards trop lourd, trop chargé de désir auquel il n'avait aucune envie de répondre…

Il sentait alors son corps se coller au sien et il s'abandonnait entre ses bras , si le sien suivait le rythme entêtant de la musique, l'autre se contentait de le rejoindre lors de musique plus douce ou plus sensuelle tandis qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il se déhanchait plus nu qu'habiller sur des rythme danse , techno…

Deux bras l'attrapèrent brusquement et le firent descendre de l'enceinte ou le chat vêtu de son short et de ses cuissardes noir faisait onduler son corps sensuellement sous les regards libidineux . Ses mains gantées vinrent se nouer autour du cou de l'homme blond en face de lui et son corps souple et fin se pressa contre le sien.

Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole. Le plus jeune se déhanchait sans complexe , son aîné se contentait de le suivre et de tenir éloigner tous ceux qui serait tenter de vouloir entrer dans son short beaucoup trop court, beaucoup trop moulant sur un corps beaucoup trop jeune à son humble avis…

Son loup voilait son visage , lentement au rythme de la musique qui venait de changer pour un rythme plus chaud , plus sensuel, le chat lui tourna le dos et toujours suivant le tempo langoureux , il se mit à se frotter contre lui, son dos contre le torse beaucoup plus puisant de l'homme qui le tenait par les hanches. Le chat remonta ses bras jusqu'au cou de l'homme et ferma les yeux…

Tout semblait croire que le couple était très intime au vu des mains de l'homme qui prirent possession peu à peu du corps coller à lui. L'une de ses mains glissant sur une cuisse blanche tandis que l'autre se posait de façon possessive sur son ventre plat remontant sur le torse dénudé. Si ses oreilles de chat avaient été vrai elles se seraient couché de bien-être et de confiance , et son grelot tintinnabulait au rythme de ses épaules parfaisant l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire de ce jeune chat aguichant sans aucune pudeur, tout ceux qui le regardait, les allumant sans vergogne protéger par la silhouette de l'homme blond derrière lui dont le regard bleu acier repoussait froidement ceux qui auraient voulu plus que simplement le dévorer des yeux…

Laissant un pauvre sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres pâle cachant ses larmes sous son loup ,il se laissait bercer par les bras puissant qui l'enlaçaient et soufflait doucement les paroles de la chanson qui terminait la soirée … _(« Je n'aime que toi » Agustin Galiana)_

Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme et ses mains se posèrent sur la nuque de l'homme en face de lui , il gardait les yeux fermés tout en chantant les paroles que nul autre que lui n'entendait car aucun son ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Les mains de l'homme avaient trouvé leur place sur la peau nue de sa taille fine , il avait posé son regard pur sur le chat en face de lui, comme chaque fois qu'il venait celui-ci venait se brûler les ailes en s'offrant sans la moindre retenue . Et pourtant depuis leur premier baiser il ne l'avait jamais retoucher…

Il attrapa le chat solidement par la taille et le souleva comme on soulève un enfant , les deux jambes musclés se nouèrent autour de sa taille et les deux bras se refermèrent autour de son cou alors que son visage se cachait dans ses bras yeux fermés il s'était blotti contre lui et attendait de se faire gentiment éconduire et renvoyer au vestiaire.

Il aimait ce moment ou ils étaient seuls tous les deux et qu'il le tenait lové contre lui comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Ce moment n'avait pas de prix pour lui qui se sentait tellement misérable, un instant où il était à l'abri de tout …

Et c'était ainsi que chaque fois qu'il pouvait fuir son enfer quotidien il venait s'oublier dans ce paradis artificiel , se soûlant de musique , se noyant et s'épuisant dans la danse jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire le jette dehors aux première lueurs de l'aube ou il regagnait tel un condamné à mort la luxueuse demeure ancestrale. Il posait alors un regard douloureux sur la fenêtre de la chambre de sa mère avant de se hisser par les aspérités du mur et les gouttières jusqu'à sa chambre…

.

* * *

.

La vie continuait , les jours s'écoulant plus ou moins pénible et s'il dérapait il y avait la punition qui l'attendait alors il faisait le plus possible pour ne pas retourner là-bas. Il étudiait à en perdre le sommeil et l'appétit . Il se noyait dans tout ce qui lui permettait d'oublier qu'il n'avait le droit à rien quand il rentrait. Que seul son silence et des résultats exemplaires pouvaient l'assurer de ne pas être battu en rentrant. Son regard avait depuis longtemps perdu toute étincelle de vie . Parfois il croisait le regard de sa mère tout aussi vide que le sien, et pourtant chaque jour elle tentait de lutter , elle se rebellait et souffrait de son côté.

Madara la menaçait , de s'en pendre à lui alors elle se taisait mais son regard demeurait agressif et si elle gardait le silence elle n'en restait pas moins rebelle dans son âme. Elle contenait sa rage , car si Madara ne levait pas souvent la main sur elle il n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre à Sasuke et pourtant Dieu seul savait qu'elle aurait accepter de subir les coups en lieu et place de son fils et que ce n'était pas faute de s'être mis au milieu aussi souvent que possible. Mais Madara avait besoin plus besoin d'elle entière que abîmé….

"Sasuke…"

Elle souffrait , elle aurait voulu partir mais elle ne pouvait pas partir sans lui . Elle devait trouver un moyen d'arracher son fils des mains du frère de son mari. Mais celui-ci ne la laissait pas sans surveillance , c'est à peine si elle pouvait aller au toilette seule. Elle grimaça à cette simple pensée….

Elle devait trouver un moyen de joindre Minato et qu'il retrouve Fugaku ,il ne pouvait pas laisser son fils continuer à subir tout cela. Il devait agir et les sortir de là tous les deux.

.

* * *

.

Le mois de septembre c'était terminé et octobre avait amené les premiers frimas de l'hiver et les arbres se coloraient de jaunes, d'orange et de rouge… Les yeux perdus dans le vague Sasuke regardait les feuilles tomber de l'arbre dans la cour, ces couleurs lui rappelaient tellement lui . Inconscient du spectacle qu'il offrait à ceux qui le dévisageait. Son visage neutre sans expression ne laissait rien transpercer de ce qui se trouvait dans son cœur dévasté.

Son corps frêle mis en valeur par la tunique chinoise noir ,qu'il portait à l'anniversaire de sa mère, bien faible rempart contre le vent qui s'engouffrait dedans et le faisait frissonner.

Traversant rapidement celle-ci une silhouette vêtu d'un blouson d'un orange claquant fut saisit par le silence étrange qui régnait soudainement dans la cours. Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette sombre , pour la première fois il ne portait pas l'uniforme de leur école… Ah mais c'était vrai il avait quitté le lycée , il avait la possibilité de s'habiller comme tout le monde désormais.

-Oye ? Fit il à l'adresse du jeune homme perdu à des milliers d'années d'eux.

Lentement comme s'il sortait d'un rêve Sasuke tourna son visage sans expression sur le garçon qui venait de parler.

-Mmm ?

-Toujours aussi bavard !

Le brun le regarda lentement , détaillant le beau visage doré, par la vie au grand air et les sorties, les yeux bleus limpides comme un ciel d'été et le sourire ravageur de celui qui vivait entouré d'amour.

-Tu m'as pardonné ? Demanda Le brun surprit que celui-ci vienne à lui.

-Non ! Claqua la voix du blond qui devint froide et tranchante.

-Ah ! Souffla le brun , un goût amer se répandant dans sa bouche.

Il serra les dents et ses lèvres se pincèrent tendant de refouler la douleur qui ravageait son cœur. Il prit une douloureuse inspiration, cela faisait mal de respirer en face de lui, c'était comme s'il aspirait tout l'oxygène autour de lui .

Sasuke se demandait ce que son oncle avait bien pu leur dire pour que Naruto et les siens en viennent à le haïr comme cela.

-Ma mère… Commença Sasuke doucement.

Naruto posa son regard clair sur lui ,pourquoi lui parlait il de sa mère ?

-Elle n'a rien à voir avec moi…. Souffla t il doucement en s'approchant du blond. Ne tiens pas rigueur à ma mère pour quoi que ce soit que l'on m'accuse d'avoir dit ou fait. C'est tout ce que je te demande !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai rien contre elle ! C'est toi ! Ça a toujours été toi !

-Oui… Siffla t il entre ses dents serrés. Je sais !Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu m'as invité pour mon anniversaire !

-Moi non plus ! Tu ne sais pas combien je le regrette ! Je n'ai jamais autant haï quelqu'un comme je te hais toi ! Fit Naruto en détournant le regard ses poings serrés de colère mal contenu. Il avait toujours eu tendance à frapper et à s'interroger après .

La gifle que ses mots assénèrent sur Sasuke à cet instant faillit lui faire perdre toute retenue , tellement la violence de ceux ci l'avaient ébranlé. Il en eut le souffle coupé, et le regard que le brun posa sur le blond reflétait toute l'horreur que ses mots venaient de lui faire.

Il recula sous le choc, jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé Naruto pouvant le haïr, le blond aimait tout le monde… Il y avait peu de personne qu'il détestait et même s'il ne s'entendait pas avec certain ,il les respectait.

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mon dieu dites moi ce que j'ai donc fait pour avoir sa haine ? Pourquoi moi ? Je suis une personne si horrible que ça ? Je mérite vraiment d'être traité comme ça ? Je ne mérite tellement pas de vivre ? »_

Pour la première fois Sasuke sentit que son masque social si parfait s'effondrait , la perfection qu'il était, qu'il devait être était en train de tomber en ruine.

-Tu me dégoûtes vraiment ! Quand je pense que… Putain tu sais que j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais… Enfin j'ai pensé… Tu avais l'air tellement… Tu ne sais pas combien je me sens trahis ! Sasuke ! Trahis et humilié ! Avec ta petite gueule de ne pas y toucher putain ! Je me dégoûte moi-même de t'avoir …. J'aurais voulu ne jamais te toucher et encore moins t'embrasser ! Il n'y a rien que je regrette plus aujourd'hui que ça et le fait de t'avoir connu ! T'es ….

Le blond passa ses mains dans ses mèches blondes,il semblait profondément choqué et dégoûté. Sasuke tendit une main fébrile et tremblante vers lui.

-Naru…

-Ne me touches pas ! Putain !

Le blond recula .

-Ne me touche pas ! Répéta t il.

-Ah… oui… Pardon… Souffla le brun douloureusement en ramenant sa main vers sa poitrine.

Il n'y comprenait rien, pourquoi le blond le rejetait il ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire pour s'attirer autant de colère ? Qu'avait bien pu raconter son oncle ? Il lui avait promis de lui faire regretter sa soirée… Il lui avait promis qu'il l'éloignerait de Naruto…

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour te dégoûter autant ? Murmura le brun.

-J'ai pas envie de te parler !

-Mais… C'est toi qui est venu… Souffla le brun après un moment de silence.

-Ouais ! Je me demandais si tu avais enfin compris pourquoi personne ne veux de toi ? Pourquoi ton frère est partit ? Et ton père aussi ?

Sasuke releva la tête, pourquoi Dieu , Naruto était il si cruel ? Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Quel rapport avec mon frère ? Mon père est partit pour affaire !

-Ouais c'est pratique !

-Et toi tu ne crois que des mensonges ! Siffla le brun à bout de nerf , il était à cran, Naruto avait ouvert une brèche dans son armure et tout était en train de s'effondrer ,il n'arrivait plus à contenir la rage, la colère ,la douleur et le désespoir qui l'étouffait.

Serrant les poings pour retenir les hurlements et l'envie de pleurer qui menaçait de faire céder ses barrières.

-Tu me fatigues ! Siffla le brun. Tu crois tout savoir ! Toi et ta petite vie tranquille ! Mais tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin immature qui vit dans un monde de bisounours rose et guimauve ! Tu sais quoi reste loin de moi ! Toi comme mon frère ! Restez tous loin de moi ! Votre monde me donne envie de vomir ! Hurla le brun .

Aussi énervé que son vis à vis Naruto se jeta sur le brun toute griffe dehors !

-T'es qu'un connard ! Tu connais pas ta chance ! Lui hurla le blond. Ton frère t'aime plus que tout !

-Ferme la ! Hurla le brun. Tu ne sais rien de ma vie ! Et mon frère ne m 'aime pas !

-T'as qu'à parler ! Hurla le blond en lui balançant un direct en pleine mâchoire le projetant au sol avant de se jeter sur lui sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

-T'as qu'à nous dire ! T'as qu'à nous parler ! On est là ! Pourquoi tu nous ignores ? Pourquoi tu fais comme si on existait pas pour toi ? Continua le blond en le frappant.

Sasuke ne répondit pas , sa tête avait durement heurter le sol et il était sonné , il n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre , mais plutôt l'habitude d'encaisser les coups alors il se laissa faire, ne cherchant même pas à éviter les poings qui pleuvaient ou la violence des mots que Naruto déchaînait contre lui .

-T'es qu'un sale égoïste ! Prétentieux ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Hurlait le blond qui semblait hors de lui et se défoulait sans retenir ses coups.

Deux bras arrachèrent le corps de Naruto à sa victime qui ne bougeait plus allongé sur le sol devant une bonne centaine d'élève qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. L'uchiwa et l'Uzumaki avaient déclenché une bagarre ?

Les surveillants les attrapèrent et les emmenèrent à l'infirmerie après avoir prévenu le proviseur de leur prochaine visite dans son ci les avertit qu'il allait prévenir leur parent. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

Tadam fin du chapitre ... Comment ça je suis trop méchante de couper là ?

Mais non , mais non c'est pour vous motiver à revenir.

A la semaine prochaine

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **Base:** Naruto UA

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Naru x Sasu

.

 **Résumé :** Il est mon soleil, ma lumière , mon oxygène , je vis au fond des ténèbres, je n'attends plus rien , et pourtant je veux garder l'espoir…

.

* * *

 **REVIEWS** : merci à vous de me suivre comme chaque semaine et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices.

Je suis très contente de lire vos commentaires sur ce dernier chapitre. J'ai répondu directement à ceux qui ont une boite sur le site sinon comme toujours cher anonyme vous pouvez aussi laisser un petit mot je vous répondrai sur le chapitre qui suit.

.

 **La** : je suis contente de savoir que tu arrives à ressentir les sentiments des personnages, ce n'est pas toujours facile de rendre exactement la peine ou la souffrance qui peut se lire dans un regard ou dans un geste. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire sur ce chapitre j'espère que celui-ci te donnera autant de plaisirs

.

 **Myl : H**ello je vois que ce chapitre t'a fait te poser beaucoup de question. Tu vas bientôt apprendre pleins de choses et avoir des réponses...Ou alors encore plus de question .. Mais promis toutes les questions auront leur réponse dans les chapitres à venir ...Ce n'est pas une death fic ni un drama donc pas de mort pour nos chouchous . Pour le reste chuuuttt... Encore un peu de patience. Bon Chapitre à toi

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES**

 **CHAP 10**

 **.**

* * *

L'infirmière terminait de soigner les poings de Naruto quand elle se tourna vers Sasuke qui venait de nettoyer le plus gros de son visage ,sa lèvre inférieur était éclaté, son œil droit quasiment fermé , son arcane en sang ainsi que sa pommette fendu.

Shizune se tourna vers le blond.

-Franchement Naruto tu pourrais retenir tes coups ! Tu as vu dans quel état il est ?

-M'en fou ! Hurla le blond. C'est un sale connard !

-Approche Sasuke je vais m'occuper de toi ! Fit elle en se tournant vers lui.

Le jeune homme hésita à s'approcher, il ne tenait pas à reprendre des coups supplémentaire , il allait déjà sûrement prendre une trempe en rentrant alors s'il pouvait éviter deux ou trois coups il n'allait pas tenter le diable.

-C'est bon ! Marmonna le blond. Je vais rien te faire !

Naruto se leva et alla s'installer sur le lit un peu plus loin mettant une distance qu'il jugea respectable entre lui et son adversaire. Sasuke se déplaça alors jusqu'au tabouret devant l'infirmière prenant ainsi la place du jeune homme aux cheveux clairs face à elle. Elle entreprit de désinfecter avec soin les différentes plaies .

-Ohlala quel malheur un si beau visage ! Quel gâchis !

-J'ai toujours dit que ce mec était un vrai gâchis ! Siffla le blond.

-Naruto ! S'exclama t elle.

-C'est vrai ! Un mec devrait pas être comme lui ! Il aurait du être une nana !

-Naruto enfin !

-C'est vrai regardez le ! Il a de long cil, une peau toute blanche et douce , des membres tout fin ! Et un cul à damner un saint !

-Comment tu sais qu'il a la peau douce toi ? Interrogea brusquement l'infirmière en lui jetant un regard en coin moqueur. Et un beau petit cul ?

Pris sur le fait le blond se recoucha sur le lit et lui tourna le dos en marmonnant des choses incompréhensible alors que le brun se laissait aller à un ricanement qui se termina en gémissement douloureux…

Naruto laissa échapper un ricanement à son tour et persifla.

-Ça t'apprendra à te foutre de moi ! Bâtard !

-Ta gueule crétin !

-Je t'emmerde Sus'ke !

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Enfoiré !

Naruto bugua et ne répondit plus rien alors que le brun le toisait satisfait de l'avoir mouché !

-Et toi alors, Comment ça se fait qu'il sache que tu as la peau douce ?

Le brun tiqua à son tour et se tut. Une légère rougeur sur ses joues , il se remémora la fin de soirée de son anniversaire lorsqu'il avait fini dans les bras de son blond. Son ? Non Pas le sien… Jamais… Il ne serait jamais à lui…. Juste le beau blond idiot dont il était stupidement tombé amoureux depuis déjà 4 ans …

Shizune eut du mal à réprimer un sourire. Elle posa avec soin un pansement sur son arcade et enfin un sur sa pommette. Il retint difficilement une légère grimace.

-Qu'est-ce que t'es douillet ! Siffla le blond qui était revenu s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Sasuke sursauta en le sentant si proche et posa son regard sombre sur lui. Il était fatigué, fatigué de se cacher tout le temps. Fatigué de mentir … Le blond posa son regard clair sur lui de nouveau puis il laissa échapper un soupire.

-Shizune ?

-Mmm ?

-Tu peux nous laisser seuls quelques minutes ?

-Oh la tu rigoles ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu l'as mis alors que tu étais au milieu de la cours ? Pas question de vous laisser seuls !

-Promis je le toucherai pas ! Fit le blond. Laisse nous 5 minutes.

-Naruto !

-Shizune… S'il te plaît. Fit le blond de sa petite voix douce et suppliante.

Poussant un soupir l'infirmière se leva.

-5 minutes pas une de plus et je t'avertis si je trouve un seul de ses cheveux décoiffés , tu passeras le reste de l'année scolaire collé !

-Ok ok ! Tu peux fermer la porte et euh… Empêche quiconque d'entrer d'accord ?

La femme poussa un soupir et sortie en refermant la porte, mais passa une dernière fois la tête par l'entrebâillement.

-Attention pas de bêtise !

-Shizune ! Soupira le blond.

Lorsque la porte fut close, Naruto reporta son attention sur le brun.

Il leva la main et le brun croyant qu'il allait reprendre un coup leva le bras pour se protéger. Mais la main de Naruto se posa sur sa nuque et attira sa tête contre sa poitrine.

-Allez vas y ! Pleure !

-Quoi ? Siffla le brun en manquant de s'étrangler essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

-Sus'ke , j'ai peut-être l'air d'un idiot mais je ne suis pas aveugle ! Et même si je ne comprends pas tout ! Je vois quand tu souffres alors vas-y ! Crache le morceau ! Ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça !

Le brun serra les dents, ses mains se posèrent sur le blouson avant de se refermer douloureusement dessus , cherchant à refouler les larmes qui étaient déjà en train de déborder. Son souffle se saccada et ses épaules commencèrent à trembler.

-T'as pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit ! Vas y ! Je saurai même pas comment t'aider mais je peux au moins te laisser pleurer, là où personne ne te verra ! Chuchota le blond contre ses cheveux. Et te tenir dans mes bras !

Il passa une main dans ses mèches brunes et la digue qui retenait les émotions du brun éclata comme un tsunami , retenant à grand peine les hurlements qui s'étouffaient dans sa gorge , les épaules secoué de spasmes Naruto referma ses bras autour du brun qui avait mordu dans son blouson pour ne pas se laisser totalement submerger.

Naruto pouvait sentir tout le désespoir , le poids , la douleur , l'épuisement du jeune homme qu'il tenait contre lui. Il le laissa pleurer ,pleurer et encore pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus qu'un poids inerte sur lui. Alors lentement il se pencha pour voir ce qu'il en était…

Il ne pu retenir un sourire… Les joues mouillées de larmes, le nez humide et des cernes à faire peur à un mourant, le brun tentait de retrouver son calme. Naruto attrapa un mouchoir dans la boite posé sur le bureau de l'infirmière et relevant le visage du brun il lui pinça le nez.

-Allez mouches toi ! Tu as le nez qui coule ! Se moqua t il avec tendresse.

Sasuke récupéra le mouchoir et essuya son nez et ses joues.

-Ça n'a rien de drôle ! Marmonna t il.

Naruto se mit à rire doucement.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Fais quoi ? Demanda le blond.

-Pourquoi ...Tu as dit que tu me détestais… Je ne comprends plus rien….

-Tu es surveiller…

Le brun leva les yeux sur lui silencieux.

-Je peux pas t'approcher, ni te parler … Souffla le blond avec douceur, repoussant les mèches sombres collé à ses joues humide. Sinon ton oncle le saura… Ce mec là avec les lunettes il te suit partout tout le temps !

Le blond se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Je… J'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution pour t'approcher … Alors j'ai déclenché une bagarre. Fit il gêné. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir autant blessé .Murmura le jeune homme contrit effleurant avec délicatesse le visage qu'il avait salement amoché.

Sasuke croisa les bras et plongea son regard sombre dans le regard lumineux mais triste de son vis à vis. Les mains tannées par le soleil caressèrent doucement les endroits ou la peau n'était pas tuméfié,sous la douceur de la caresse le brun sentit ses yeux se fermer et un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Lentement le blond cassa la distance qui les séparait pour venir effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal. Souffla t il doucement contre sa bouche. Ni te dire toutes ses horreurs …

Le brun passa sa langue sur ses lèvres attirant le regard clair sur elle . Naruto entrouvrit ses lèvres et sa langue vint chercher sa jumelle dans la cavité entrouverte, le contact électrisa les deux jeunes hommes avant que le blond n'attirent sur ses genoux le brun qui s'installa à cheval sur lui, ses deux bras se nouèrent fiévreusement autour de son cou.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du blond. Sentir le corps souple et si fin se mouler au sien il en avait rêvé depuis cette nuit là. Si sa mère n'était pas arriver il savait qu'il aurait fini par le vouloir, là dans sa cuisine , sur la table, contre le mur , dans son lit n'importe où pourvu qu'il puisse se perdre dans leur étreinte. Il en avait fait des rêves depuis que c'était arrivé… Il avait imaginé son corps nu sous le sien, sa peau sous ses lèvres… Son goût sur sa langue….

Il s'écarta légèrement et souffla .

-Je suis désolé pour ma mère… C'était pas contre toi…

-Oh… Je suppose qu'elle était déçu de me voir à la place de mon frère.

-Mais non ! Abrutit ! Je sors pas avec ton frère ! Je sais pas d'où tu sors une idée pareil ! Moi et Tachi ? Franchement y'a pas moyen !

-Pourtant…. C'est ce qui se raconte !

-Ah ouais ? Ben non désolé je sors pas avec lui et si c'était le cas je t'aurai certainement pas embrassé ! Siffla le blond. Je suis fidèle moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Que je ne le suis pas ? Interrogea le brun en s'écartant de lui.

-Hé bien… C'est ce que ton garde raconte…

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il était stupéfait.

-C'est une plaisanterie? Murmura t il d'une voix blanche. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Kabuto? Dis le moi !

Le jeune homme s'était relevé et était descendu de ses genoux . Il lui faisait face , le visage dur et crispé.

-Il dit que tu fréquentes un homme beaucoup plus âgé que toi! Qu'il t'a déjà surprit avec dans des positions ...euh...Sibylline …. et euh...

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration soudain mal à l'aise.

-Et que quoi ? Siffla le brun d 'une voix polaire.

-Que c'est pour ça que Madara a reprit ton éducation…

Naruto détourna la tête avant de poursuivre.

-Il dit que tu es une catin sous ton masque d'ange pur , que tu te fais plaindre auprès de tout ceux qui veulent bien t'écouter , que tu es un menteur …

Sasuke avait reculé sous l'accumulation des propos tenus à son encontre. Il serra les poings.

-Je ne suis pas un menteur ! Et je ne me plains pas ! A personne ! Sa voix était de glace, il avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur broyer sous les paroles de Naruto.

Il marqua un instant de silence

-Et je ne… Commença t il en déglutissant péniblement. Je ne … je n'ai jamais…

Les mots faisaient cruellement défauts au jeune homme pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler, pas l'habitude de se confier. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Et toi….Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu crois ce qu'il t'a dit ? Souffla t il à voix basse.

-Non ! S'exclama le blond en se redressant vivement et en le saisissant par les bras. Non pas du tout ! Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça.

Un soupir de soulagement franchis les lèvres de Sasuke.

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi en ce moment… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le vois… Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire… Juste Tachi, je sais qu'il est à la recherche de votre père… Et moi… Moi , je….

Le brun s'avança doucement de l'homme en face de lui et plongea ses pupilles sombres dans les siennes.

-Oui toi ? Chuchota le brun tout près de lui .

Une main douce se posa sur sa joue avant de glisser sur sa gorge faisant frissonner la peau pâle avant de descendre dans l'encolure entrouverte de la chemise col mao qu'il portait…

-Moi … Je te veux… Je veux te voir, te toucher… Je voudrai t'arracher à ce connard qui te fait du mal…

Le brun cessa de respirer quelque seconde il ne savait plus ou il en était . Dés que le blond le touchait , son corps s'enflammait littéralement, son souffle se coupait et il n'avait plus qu'une envie se laisser aller… Se laisser renverser sur ce lit et tout oublier….

Et alors qu'il sentait ses yeux se fermer et que les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme en face de lui s'apprêtaient à venir s'emparer des siennes, la porte claqua avec violence contre le mur de l'infirmerie… Tirant de son doux cocon les deux garçons qui se tournèrent d'un bloc.

Shizune posa un regard désespéré sur le blond qui la regardait avec colère alors que le jeune homme brun avait reprit un visage déserté de toute émotion. Ses yeux noirs semblaient vide et fixaient l'homme devant lui sans que rien ne trahisse ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

-Tu as été sage Sa- su- ke ? Ronronna la voix de l'homme au cheveux gris.

-Que veux-tu Kabuto ?

-Ton oncle veut que tu rentres bien sagement à la maison. Il a des choses à te dire ! Autant t'informer qu'il n'est pas très… Comment dire…. Satisfait ? De ton comportement.

-Oh… Siffla le brun en se redressant. Il aurait préféré peut-être que je me couche pour l'Uzumaki ? Ajouta t il d'une voix ironique.

Naruto sursauta et il tourna son regard bleu vers le brun. Ce dernier plongea son regard dur et froid dans celui de Kabuto et le dévisagea .

Les bras croisés le jeune Uchiwa défiait quiconque , à commencer par l'homme qui était chargé de sa surveillance d'aller à l'encontre de ses paroles.

-Et bien j'attends ? Devais je m'allonger ? Veux tu aller raconter à mon oncle que pour éviter de me battre je me suis couché ?

-Non bien sur que non ! Sourit mal à l'aise l'homme. C'est évident !

-C'est évident ! Sourit cyniquement le brun en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Visiblement pas pour tout le monde ! Il se raconte que je me couche très facilement ! Surtout pour des hommes plus âgé…

Kabuto serra les poings.

-Dois je en avertir mon oncle que des rumeurs me concernant circulent dans son dos ?

-Non ! Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter je ferai en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Sans adresser un seul regard vers le blond, Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte et passa devant Minato. Il posa son regard sombre sans vie sur l'homme et s'inclina vers lui avant de s'éloigner sans un mot. Kabuto lui emboîta le pas rapidement.

.

Rester seul Naruto laissa échapper un soupir et se laissa choir sur le lit.

-Pfff…. Shizune vous auriez pu nous prévenir c'était limite !

-Si tu crois que j'ai eu le temps ! Cet espèce de vipère a déboulé derrière moi sans prévenir! Brrrrr… Il me fait froid dans le dos…

-Naruto ?

-Oui p'pa ?

-Alors ?

-Ben j'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler…

-Comment ça tu n'as pas eu le temps ?

-Ben… Commença le jeune homme en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Ah merde j'ai oublié de lui dire pour mon anniversaire !

-C'est trop tard maintenant ! Soupira son père. Tu devais trouver un moyen de lui parler et d'avoir des nouvelles de Mikoto ! Ta mère va devenir dingue si tu n'arrives pas à lui parler !

-Oui oui, je sais ! Mais Kabuto le colle comme un dingue… Dés que j'essaie de l'approcher il se colle à nous , nous écoute ! Déjà pour pouvoir l'approcher j'ai du lui taper dessus !

-Naruto !

-Je savais pas comment faire ! Alors j'ai provoquer une bagarre mais je pouvais pas le taper doucement sinon l'autre rampant s'en serait aperçu… Purée Sus'ke va m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Gémit-il.

Naruto soupira son regard clair perdu dans la contemplation du plafond blanc.

-Hey ! Shizu ?

-Mmm… Fit la jeune médecin.

-Tu pourrais convoquer Sasuke à l'infirmerie. ?

-Ça va être compliqué. Il n'a jamais passé aucune visite ici. Il a toujours été absent ou été exempt. Fit elle en réfléchissant. Mais je peux peut-être lui demander de passer suite à la bagarre ? Oh attends j'ai encore une meilleure idée !

-Ah oui laquelle ? Demanda le blond soudain intéressé.

-On va demander à Jiraya de le convoquer dans son bureau ! Sous le prétexte de la bagarre justement avec toi ! On fera en sorte que les parents ne soient pas convier ! Et Que vous soyez puni ensemble ! Genre … Sasuke pourrait te donner des cours particuliers ?

-Hey je suis pas si mauvais que ça en cours !

-Non mais tu n'as pas son génie quand même ! Sourit avec douceur son père.

-Tu parles d'une punition ! Jamais Madara n'acceptera !

-ll suffit de tourner cela à son avantage ! En laissant sous entendre que c'est bon pour le dossier de Sasuke qu'il soit prof particulier pour des élèves d'un niveau supérieur au sien !

-Naruto c'est une excellente idée qu'à Shizune ! S'exclama son père. Madara veut tellement briller que l'idée que Sasuke, qui n'est qu'en première année , puisse donner des cours à un élève de 3 ans son aîné c'est juste génial !

-Mais on serra à la fac ! Kabuto va rester coller à nous et surveiller chaque fait et geste de Sasuke !

-Il suffira que tu sois absent ! Ainsi Sasuke sera obligé de venir à domicile ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter la présence de Kabuto chez vous. Il peut attendre Sasuke à l'extérieur !

-Ça risque qu'en même d'être compliqué! Soupira Minato. Madara risque de vouloir que Kabuto reste avec lui pour sa « protection » !

-Comme si Sasuke pouvait avoir besoin de protection chez un homme comme vous ! Ça serait vous manquer de respect et cela je doute que Madara le veuille ! Ça ferait mauvais genre ! Souligna une voix.

Les 3 personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie se retournèrent d'un bloc vers la fenêtre et tombèrent nez à nez avec une femme corpulente et deux couettes blonde .

-Tsunade !

-Salut les jeunes !

La femme médecin se jeta sur le jeune homme blond et lui ébouriffa les cheveux déjà bien en épi.

-Alors beau blond ! Il paraît que tu as maltraité le petit Uchiwa !

-Oh ça va ! Marmonna Naruto sous les rires des 3 adultes .

-Bon alors racontez moi un peu ! Du peu que j'ai pu examiné Sasuke il était assez mal en point ! Madara va finir par lui causer des blessures irréversibles !

-Comment ça irréversible ?

-La dernière fois que tu m'as amené Sasuke, Minato, il avait une grave luxation de l'épaule et des traces de coups... Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiétait car l'épaule a été soigneusement remise en place et elle était bien maintenue ! Par contre les examens que je lui ai fait faire ont révélé beaucoup de carence et d'incohérence… Et plusieurs infections en cours de traitement. Sans parler de sa vue…

\- Sa vue, Qu'est-ce qu'elle a sa vue ? Infections ? Carences ? Ba-chan ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Naruto paumé dans tout ce jargon médical.

-Que Sasuke ne doit pas souvent manger à sa faim ! J'ai remarqué une carence en calcium et ses cartilages sont fragiles ! A son âge il ne devrait plus en avoir de cartilage de croissance je parle. Sa croissance est presque terminé ! De plus il avait de puissants antibiotique et des anti-inflammatoires, ainsi que des antispasmodique… Je pense qu'il a du faire une pyélonéphrite ou quelque chose du style…

-Pyélo quoi ? Demanda le blond.

-Une infection des reins ! Mais pas que… Enfin il y a beaucoup de chose qui me gène! Signala la médecin. J'aimerai vraiment lui faire un check up complet ! Je suis inquiète, je sais que Mikoto me cache des choses et elle n'est pas repassé comme elle devait le faire… Et je voudrai qu'une de mes connaissances examinent ses yeux … Je suis vraiment inquiète... j'ai peur qu'il perde la vue…

-Quoi ? Naruto avait hurlé.

-Tsunade ! Commença Minato avec précaution.

La femme le regarda.

-Avec Kuchina nous pensons que …. Madara leur fait du mal…

-Il les frappe ! Lâcha froidement Naruto en plongeant son regard devenu froid dans les yeux clairs de la femme en face de lui. Ses poings étaient serrés et on pouvait sentir émaner de lui toute la colère et la frustration que cette situation engendraient.

-Je m'en doutais ! Fit elle. Mais si aucun d'eux ne porte plainte on ne peut rien faire !

Naruto baissa la tête cette situation était de plus en plus insupportable pour lui. Il n'admettait pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux et contre lequel il était impuissant.

-On ne peut pas lui enlever Sasuke ?

-Non… Il n'a que 18 ans ,il est encore mineur chez nous !

Elle marqua un moment d'arrêt.

-Par contre s'il était à l'étranger pour ses études par exemple , il pourrait demander à être émanciper et dans ce cas là il serait majeur même chez nous et il pourrait alors quitter la demeure familiale.

-Il ne le fera pas ! Siffla une voix dure qui les fit tous sursauter !

-Itachi ! Bon sang ne surgit pas comme ça sans prévenir ! S'énerva Tsunade.

-Tachi ! Cria le blond en se jetant dans les bras de l'aîné.

-Salut tête blonde ! Alors t'a tapé sur mon petit frère adoré ?

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Et puis adoré adoré ! Pas tant que ça avec son sale caractère !

-Ah ça ! Sourit l'aîné avec douceur. Enfin il n'avait pas ce caractère là avant ! C'était un gamin qui te ressemblait beaucoup …

-Quoi Sasuke me ressembler ?

Itachi se mit à rire.

-Oui ,il était souriant, très câlin ! Vous vous ressembliez comme deux gouttes d'eau côté caractère. Même s'il était un peu plus timide que toi ! Et moins exubérant ! Souligna t il avec amusement.

Tsunade sourit.

-Oui je m'en souviens très bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez pu faire comme bêtise à vous deux ! Toujours collé l'un à l'autre ! Il suffisait d'en trouver un pour trouver l'autre !

-Je ne m'en souviens pas …. Fit Naruto perplexe. J'ai du mal à voir Sasuke comme quelqu'un de câlin et souriant.

-Tu veux voir une photo? Demanda l'aîné avec un doux sourire en sortant de sa poche son portefeuille. Mais je t'avertis ! Si tu dis à Sasuke que j'ai cette photo de lui ! Je ne te connais plus ! Et je ne viendrai pas mettre de fleur sur ta tombe ! Ça me coûtera assez cher en orange avec lui !

.

.

.

* * *

Alors alors hein ? Hein? Que de questionnement...

Qu'en est il de leur histoire?

Qu'est-ce que tout cela cache?

Que va raconter Itachi sur son petit frère adoré ?

Tadam bientôt bientôt des révélations? Des surprises? D'autres questions?...

Chut...

Suite au prochain chapitre...

.


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Naru x Sasu

 **Résumé :** Il est mon soleil, ma lumière , mon oxygène , je vis au fond des ténèbres, je n'attends plus rien , et pourtant je veux garder l'espoir…

.

* * *

REVIEWS:

Merci à vous pour vos review, cela me fait toujours autant plaisirs de vous lire et me soutien à continuer.  
Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot , cela fait tellement plaisirs de savoir que ce que j'ai écris vous a plut.

.

 _ **La:**_ Merci de m'être fidèle chaque semaine et de me laisser ton avis à chaque chapitre . Pour répondre à ta question , Cette fiction contient 16 chapitres , nous en sommes donc à 11/16 cette semaine. Oui oui cette fic est classé M pour cause de Lemon ,ils arrivent bientôt mais pas tout de suite, j'espère seulement qu'ils seront à la hauteur :p

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAP 11**

 **.**

Le brun sortit alors deux vielles photos un peu abîmés, l'une le représentait lui et Sasuke beaucoup plus jeune, le jeune Uchiwa ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans et était juché sur le dos de son frère qu'il enlaçait tendrement avec un grand sourire.

Sur la seconde on pouvait y voir à nouveau Sasuke et à ses côtés se tenaient un garçon blond aux cheveux en bataille que Naruto reconnu sans mal.

-Mais c'est moi !

-Oui c'est toi ! C'était pour les 6 ans de Sasuke….Commença l'aîné.

Les deux garçons se tenaient dos à dos , mimant avec leur main une arme factice et un même sourire sur leurs lèvres alors qu'ils regardaient tout deux celui qui prenait la photo .

-Et c'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon frère sourire de tout son cœur… Termina t il en rangeant les précieux clichés dans son portefeuille.

Après cet instant de douceur Tsunade ramena tout le monde au présent.

-Pourquoi dis tu que Sasuke ne partira pas ?

-A cause de notre mère ! C'est ce qu'il m'a fait comprendre à son anniversaire. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas … Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que notre oncle….

Il serra les poings la colère faisant rage en lui.

-Que Notre oncle … Reprit il, pouvait avoir levé la main sur eux… Enfin pour Sasuke ça ne me surprend hélas pas… Notre père ayant toujours eu la main leste sur lui. Mais sur notre mère ! Non je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait. Il doit la garder enfermer ! C'est pour ça que Sasuke ne quittera pas la maison familiale tant que notre mère sera sous la coupe de notre oncle.

-Il va finir par le tuer s'il continue !

-Non ,il ne le fera pas !

-Comment peux-tu en être sur ?

-Il ne m'a pas eu moi ! Alors il veut Sasuke ! Il veut le modeler ! En faire un Uchiwa comme lui le veut ! Obéissant à ses ordres ! Quelqu'un de malléable !

-Je vois . Fit Tsunade en croisant les bras. Mais à l'allure ou cela va Sasuke risque d'avoir de terrible séquelle autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

-Le problème c'est que Sasuke est rebelle !

-Rebelle ?

-Oh oui ! Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça ! Mais Sasuke peut avoir très mauvais caractère ! Il peut autant vous donner tout ce qu'il a ,que tout détruire pour protéger ceux qu'il aime ! Se mit à rire Itachi. Notre oncle à fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire chez Sasuke! Son instinct de protection ! Mon frère supportera tout pour protéger notre mère ! Mais il ne supporte pas qu'on s'oppose à lui ou qu'on l'oblige à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas ! Alors ça tiendra jusqu'à ce qu'il craque….Et là, je ne garantit pas que mon frère restera sain d'esprit à ce moment là …

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Il a hérité de ce côté « folie » propre à notre famille… C'est pour cela qu'avec notre mère on avait tout fait pour le protéger jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je ne comprends pas …

-Madara est dangereux ! C'est le frère aîné de papa ! Il a toujours eu une personnalité « borderline » ! Sasuke a ce côté lui aussi … A être limite…. Vous ne vous souvenez pas en primaire ? Quand Naruto c'est fait embêter parce qu'il était blond ?

Les yeux de Minato s'écarquillèrent. Oh oui il se souvenait ! Ils avaient été convoqué avec Mikoto et Fugaku pour récupérer un Naruto en larme et un Sasuke haut comme 3 pommes mais déchaîné et hors de lui… L'homme hocha la tête silencieusement. Naruto laissa son regard aller de son père à Itachi.

Lui ne se souvenait pas de cet événement.

-Vous pouvez éclairer notre lanterne ? Demanda Tsunade.

Itachi hocha la tête.

-Comme vous le savez Sasuke est né à l'étranger pendant le périple de nos parents autour du monde. Sasuke a commencé à avoir une personnalité borderline peu de temps après notre retour quand mon oncle a décidé de s'occuper de son éducation. Cette année là ,Sasuke a intégré une école pour la première fois il avait toujours eu des professeurs à domicile comme moi jusqu'à ce qu'il doive entrée en 6 ème de primaire. Mais vu certain événement les parents ont décidé de le mettre dans la même école que Naruto qui lui était déjà en 6 ème de primaire alors que Sasuke était encore en CM1 …

Itachi se replongea dans ses souvenirs….

.

.

 _« -Déjà à l'époque Sasuke c'était très attaché à Naruto et ne supportait pas que l'on touche à celui-ci…..C'était assez léger mais avec ma mère on avait déjà remarqué ce côté hyper-protecteur et possessif de Sasuke à ton égard…. Et puis ce jour là , tu t'es prit la tête avec un gamin à cause de ta couleur de cheveux et apparemment de ce que je crois me souvenir , vous vous êtes battu et Sasuke est venu se mettre au milieu…. Mais il a complètement pété les plombs lorsque des gamins ont commencé à dire que tu étais un idiot, un imbécile … Que ça n'existait pas les japonais blond… Et que tes parents ne devaient pas être les tiens…_

 _Et à ce moment là , Sasuke s'est jeté sur eux et sa rage à prit le pas sur tout le reste , il les a frappé les uns derrière les autres… Toi tu lui criais d'arrêter et moi je vous ai entendu de la cours du collège et je suis venu… Mais le mal était déjà fait…._

 _Sasuke n'était plus vraiment là , il hurlait que si quelqu'un osait encore te faire pleurer, il le ferait souffrir , il le torturerait et il le tuerait ! Que tu étais **son** crétin de blond ! Et que personne à part lui n'avait le droit de te traiter d'idiot ! Que tu étais **à lui** et que le prochain qui répéterait ça mourrait de sa main…. _

_Bref autant dire que mon adorable petit frère n'avait plus rien d'adorable , il était fou de rage …. On a été obligé de faire venir notre médecin de famille qui lui a injecté un calmant avant de le ramener à la maison…._

 _Les parents des enfants et l'école ont porté plainte contre Sasuke mais comme il était mineur il a juste eu une injonction de soin…. A partir de là Maman a fait mettre Sasuke sous traitement et il n'a plus mis un pied dans une école jusqu'au lycée…. Il fallait qu'il contrôle ses émotions… Et quand tu es dans les parages mon petit frère n'y arrive pas… Maman a décidé qu'il valait mieux que vous ne vous voyez plus le temps que Sasuke apprenne à gérer ce que tu éveillais en lui ... »_

.

-Ce que j'éveille en lui ?

-Son instinct de protection… Nous avons tous une personne auprès de laquelle nos émotions nous dépassent et nous protégeons cette personne contre le reste du monde… Pour Sasuke… C'est toi Naruto…. Tu es **la** personne que Sasuke aime le plus au monde et qu'il protégera envers et contre tout et contre laquelle même s'il essai de toutes ses forces… Il ne pourra jamais te faire du mal… Tu es ce qui le retiens sur la ligne sur laquelle il vit….

Naruto avait écouté ce que Itachi leur avait raconté sur le brun. Il n'avait peut-être pas tout saisit mais bon en gros il était important pour Sasuke et ça , ça lui plaisait, car pour lui aussi le petit brun était très important. Son bâtard préféré, un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond qui avait à présent le regard dans le vide et souriait niaisement.

-Je ne suis pas sur qu'il est tout comprit … Fit Minato.

Tsunade posa un regard doux sur le jeune homme blond qui semblait à mille lieues d'eux.

-Aucune importance ! Ce qu'il faut c'est sortir Sasuke et Mikoto de ce pétrin !

-Ce qu'il faut c'est que Sasuke accepte de partir !

-Il ne le fera pas tant que notre mère sera sous la coupe de notre oncle ! Et en l'absence de Père c'est Madara le chef de famille et toutes ses décisions sont paroles d'évangiles ! Il faut que j'arrive à retrouver mon père ! Mais à croire que Madara passe son temps à le faire se déplacer ! Dés que j'arrive à le retrouver ,à peine sur place , qu'il a déjà quitté les lieux !

-Très bien alors continus à chercher ton père , nous on va faire ce qu'on a dit pour tenter de pouvoir discuter avec Sasuke et pouvoir voir Mikoto !

Itachi hocha la tête et sortit de l'infirmerie avec Tsunade , tandis que Minato chopait son fils par le bras et l'entraînait vers la voiture. Toujours dans sa bulle Naruto rêvait à ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur le brun et cela le faisait beaucoup rire.

.

.

Dans la superbe Berline noire Sasuke était assit silencieusement alors que son « baby-sister » ne le quittait pas des yeux et venait de poser une main lascive sur sa cuisse qu'il caressait lentement.

-Sasuke… Fit il d'une voix suave.

-Enlève ta main de là ! Siffla le brun.

-Allons ! Sourit Kabuto en se rapprochant de lui. Ton oncle sait que tu fricotes avec tout ce qui porte un pantalon ! Qui crois tu qu'il croira si je lui dis que c'est toi qui m'a séduit ?

Le brun se recula et dégagea la main de sa cuisse.

-Je t'interdis de me toucher ! Et mon oncle ! Siffla le jeune homme. Vérifie toujours l'état de mon cul ! Tu veux lui annoncer toi même que tu as laissé quelqu'un y mettre sa queue ? Persifla t il d'une voix polaire.

Sur ses mots Sasuke sortit de la berline et entra chez lui sans même refermer la porte pour se retrouver face à son oncle.

-Sasuke ! L'homme le dévisagea froidement et examina le visage tuméfié. Visiblement je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des envie d'abîmer ta petite gueule d'Ange ! Qui ?

-Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ! Sourit Kabuto en entrant. Il était très en colère contre le jeune Maître.

-Vraiment ? Sourit sournoisement Madara en regardant son filleul.

-Puis je me retirer ? Demanda froidement le jeune homme.

-Tu le peux ! Sourit le chef de famille. Je passerai te voir plus tard ! Fais tes devoirs en attendant.

Sasuke se retira sans demander son reste , s'il pouvait éviter une nouvelle volée de coups, il apprécierait de ne pas se coucher ce soir là, courbaturé et douloureux et si possible pas à la cave... Il monta les marches menant à sa chambre et entreprit de préparer son travail pour le devait se maintenir à niveau s'il ne voulait pas recevoir une volée et un petit rappel sur son « oh combien mauvais niveau scolaire et ses notes tellement inférieur à son frère…. »

Il s'assit à son bureau et prit quelque instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Naruto ne le détestait pas , de ce qu'il avait comprit et de ce qu'il avait échangé avec son blond, il avait une petite chance de pouvoir l'approcher et de se voir retourner un peu de l'affection qu'il portait à cet être lumineux qui éclairait ses ténèbres.

Il ne put retenir un léger sourire et une douce chaleur se répandit sur ses joues. Il se sentait incroyablement bien . Perdu dans ses doux souvenirs il ne prit pas garde à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Kabuto venu lui donner des cours particuliers.

-Hé bien hé bien tu as l'air bien joyeux ! Sourit méchamment l'homme en s'avançant vers lui.

Sasuke avait vite fait disparaître le sourire qui avait effleurer ses lèvres et son visage avait reprit son masque de froideur , ses yeux étaient vide de toute émotion.

-Alors Jeune Maître ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait autant sourire ?

-Je ne souris pas ! Siffla le brun.

-Si vous le dîtes ! Sourit l'homme en s'approchant de lui.

Ses doigts vinrent frôler la peau pâle de son cou et jouer dans les longues mèches brunes qui caressaient la nuque gracile.

-Vous êtes si beau mon Maître… Il serait dommage que quelqu'un d'indigne de vous ne vienne à poser ses mains sur vous !

-Qui es-tu pour juger si quelqu'un est digne de moi ou non ? Crois tu que mon oncle laissera quelqu'un comme toi poser ses mains sur moi ?

-Mmm… je peux m'arranger pour qu'il croit ce que j'ai envie qu'il croit… Siffla t il à son oreille en frôlant la peau de sa nuque de ses lèvres froide.  
Sasuke serra les poings et tenta de garder son calme, le dégoût de cet homme le prenait à la gorge et lui levait le cœur. Jamais il ne laisserait cet homme avoir ce qu'il convoitait de lui, jamais !

Lentement les doigts de Kabuto se dirigèrent vers son col et dégrafèrent les premiers boutons de sa chemise dévoilant la peau pâle de son torse avant de laisser sa main glisser sur celui-ci. Le brun retint sa respiration, il détestait le contact de cet homme sur sa peau..

Kabutoi eut un sourire et sa deuxième main se glissa dans les mèches brunes pour dévoiler sa gorge où ses lèvres puis sa langue se mit à glisser , léchant celle-ci telle une douce sucrerie.

-Tss…

-Hé bien Sasuke…. Ronronna t il près de son oreille tout en mordillant celle-ci. N'aimes tu pas mes attentions ? Peut-être veux tu appeler ton oncle et lui expliquer ce que tu fais à moitié déshabiller devant moi… Termina t il en commençant à faire glisser à la chemise sur ses bras.

Sa bouche continua son chemin sur son épaule tandis que ses mains terminait de lui ôter la chemise. Les poings toujours fermement crispés, Sasuke serra les dents, ses yeux fixés sur son mur droit devant lui brûlaient d'une colère mal contenu.

-Assez ! Siffla t il en cherchant à se dégager de son étreinte malsaine.

Amusé Kabuto se saisit de la chemise pour attirer le brun à lui , mais il réussit à se défaire de celle-ci et s'éloigna autant qu'il pouvait de son « baby-sister ».

-Tu es vraiment très beau ! C'est du gâchis de laisser un gamin tel que ce Naruto poser ses sales mains sur toi !

-Il ne pose pas ses mains sur moi ! Et ce n'est pas un gamin !

-Oh vraiment ? Fit il amusé. C'est vrai il va avoir 21 ans… Il va être majeur...Que se passerait il si on venait à savoir qu'il a touché à un mineur… Qu'il a mis un mineur dans son lit ? Hein Sasuke ? Dis moi un peu… Que risque t il ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Allons Sasuke ne soit pas aussi naïf ! Toi et moi savons très bien qu'il n'y a rien d'innocent entre vous !

-Oh cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Siffla le brun en lui présentant son visage abîmé. Pour quelqu'un qui soit disant serait intéressé par ma personne , ne crois tu pas qu'il m'aurait épargné ?

-Tu me prends pour un idiot Sasuke ? Siffla l'homme en se jetant sur lui. Plaquant le corps trop mince contre le mur , il écrasa celui-ci de son propre corps et l'une de ses mains s'attacha à dégrafer son pantalon pour se glisser sous son boxer . Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent d'horreur .

-Qu'est-ce que… Commença t il. Avant que sa bouche ne se fasse sauvagement ravagé par la bouche de son visiteur impromptu . La main qui s'était glisser dans son boxer entama de violent va et vient alors qu'il se débattait pour échapper à cette horrible étreinte.

Sasuke écrasa le pied de son agresseur et réussit à s'échapper à sa poigne . Il se précipita, l'homme à sa suite jusqu'à sa salle de bain privé ou il réussit à entrer avant de vouloir en refermer la porte, mais l'homme ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de bloquer celle-ci et s'acharnait désormais à l'empêcher de se mettre à l'abri…

-Allez vous en!

-Ouvre cette porte Sasuke immédiatement !

-Allez vous en! Je t' interdis de me toucher !

-Tu m'interdis quoi ? Ricana l'homme. Sasuke veux tu que j'aille expliquer à ton oncle comment l'Uzumaki s'occupe de toi ?

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

-Me crois tu aussi aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu le regard de celui-ci sur toi ? Crois tu que je ne sais pas que cette bagarre n'était qu'un prétexte pour qu'il puisse te toucher ? Dis moi Sasuke comment ton oncle prendrait il le fait que tu écartes les cuisses pour l'Uzumaki pendant qu'il te ravage la bouche alors que ses sales mains se glissent sous tes vêtements ?

-C'est faux ! S'exclama le brun atterré.

Fouillant dans sa poche l'homme glissa un cliché sous la porte de la salle de bain. Sasuke regarda la photo et se baissa pour la récupérer… Erreur qui profita à Kabuto qui repoussa violemment la porte projetant le brun au sol. L'homme se jeta sur lui et l'obligea à lui faire face avant de lui montrer le cliché…

Celui-ci le montrait contre la baie vitré des Uzumaki le soir de son anniversaire…. Il était de dos et Naruto le tenait dans ses bras , il avait ses jambes noués autour des hanches du blond qui lui ravageait la bouche….

-Tu vois Sasuke je suis au courant de tout… Tout ce que tu caches à ton oncle… Et je peux aussi montrer d'autre chose à ton Uzumaki… Veux tu que je lui montre la photo de toi et de cet homme contre qui tu te frottes toutes les nuits ou tu fuis ? Sait il qui est cet homme ?… Que crois tu qu'il penserait de toi en te voyant te dévergonder ainsi dans ses bras et dans un bar à strip-tease ? Et qu'en plus tu t'offres à tous ses regards quasiment nu, que tu laisses leur main parcourir ton corps ….

Sasuke sentit un souffle glacial s'emparer de son cœur et glacer son être au plus profond de lui. Comment cet homme pouvait il savoir ce genre de chose ?

-Ton oncle m'a embauché non pas pour mes qualités de baby sister… Se moqua t il. Mais pour mes qualités d'espion…. Je ne t'ai jamais quitté des yeux Sasuke… Je sais tout de toi…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Ce que je veux Sasuke ? Je te veux toi… Je veux ton corps…. Je veux que tu t'offres à moi… Que tu m'obéisses… Souffla l'homme en parcourant de ses lèvres la peau velouté.

-Très bien ! Vous me voulez ? Vous voulez ce corps ? Je vous le donne !

L'homme se redressa et le regarda un instant froidement.

-Pardon ?

-Je vous dis que je vous donne mon corps si c'est ce que vous voulez ! Vous pouvez en faire ce qui vous plaît, ça m'est égal ! Mais je veux une chose en échange !

-Crois tu avoir la possibilité de marchander avec moi ?

-Vous me voulez ? Je suis près à vous donner ce que vous voulez. Je ne me débattrai pas , je ne crierai pas … Vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez à ce corps qui vous fait tellement envie ! A une seule condition !

-Tu sais je pourrai te prendre là de force !

-Je pourrai hurler et mon oncle vous tuerait ! Je me débattrai je ne vous laisserai pas m'avoir ! Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que mon oncle sache que vous m'avez forcé !

-Très bien que veux tu alors ?

-Faites sortir ma mère d'ici !

-Pardon ? Se mit il à rire franchement. Sasuke je ne peux pas la faire sortir d'ici !

-Débrouillez vous ! Mon corps est à ce prix ! Faites sortir ma mère je vous dirai ou la déposer ! Vous avez 10 jours pour trouver une solution ! Dés que ma mère sera sortie d'ici je vous appartiendrai !

-Qui me dis que je peux te faire confiance ?

-Vous avez les photos de moi et de cet homme … Et ma parole d'Uchiwa ! Un Uchiwa ne revient jamais sur sa parole !

-Très bien ! Fit Kabuto en se redressant . Mais gare à toi si tu t'avisais de vouloir me fausser compagnie.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Trouvez une solution pour faire sortir ma mère et l'emmener là ou je vous le dirai dans 10 jours.

-Pourquoi dans 10 jours ?

-Parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto ! Son père va organiser une grand fête pour ses 21 ans et tout le monde sera présent. Il n'y aura pas d'exception… ça sera le meilleur moment et la surveillance sera obligatoirement relâché autour de la maison.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Mon oncle est obligé en l'absence de mon père de se rendre chez les Namikaze pour lui présenter ses vœux !

-Et qui te dis que je conduirai ta mère ou tu le le diras ?

-Si elle n'est pas à l'endroit convenu vous n'aurez rien de moi ! Et je veillerai personnellement à ce que mon oncle est vent de tout ce qui se trame derrière son dos.

-Ton oncle te massacrera ! Ricana l'espion.

-Je n'ai pas peur des coups de mon oncle ! Siffla le jeune homme. Et je vous conseille de ne pas me sous estimer ! Dois je vous rappeler qu' **il** m'a élevé ? Je vous assure que je suis un très bon élève ! Mon oncle n'aura pas à rougir de moi question cruauté !

Lentement Sasuke s'était à son tour relevé et se tenait de profil, son regard était de glace et sa pose aguicheuse. La froideur de son visage contrastait avec la sensualité que son corps dégageait.

-Sortez maintenant ! Mon oncle va venir voir l'avancé de mon travail !

Kubuto laissa un sifflement agacé franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas ..

-SASUKE ! Hurla une voix.

Le brun se figea et se dirigea vers la voix.

-Sasuke ! L'université vient d'appeler ! …

Son oncle marqua un instant de silence regardant la tenue de son neveu.

-C'est quoi cette tenue ! Fit il froidement. Tu as l'intention de séduire ton « baby-sitter » ? Tu es en manque ?

-Pas du tout ! Fit froidement le jeune homme. Je m'apprêtais à aller me doucher !

-Avec ton garde du corps ?

-Qu'y puis je s'il me suit jusque dans ma chambre ou dans ma salle de bain ? N'est-ce pas vous qui l'avez délégué à mon office pour qu'il me suive partout ?

Madara pinça les lèvres, irrité.

-Kabuto !

-Oui Maître.

-Je ne veux plus te voir dans la chambre de Sasuke ! Est-ce clair ? Il fera ses devoirs en bas désormais !

L'homme se crispa légèrement et s'inclina.

-A vos ordres !

-Quand à toi… Commença le chef de famille en s'avançant vers lui.

La main se leva et s'abattit en un coup de poing violent sur le visage sans expression du plus jeune. La violence du geste le projeta au sol.

-Tu vas t'habiller et arrêter de te balader nu ! Si ça te plaît de faire ta pute ,je vais me charger de te dégoûter des hommes ! Siffla son oncle.

Silencieux Sasuke se releva douloureusement . Un coup de poing n'était pas le pire qu'il ait subit, il pouvait faire avec. Par contre l'idée que son oncle puisse avoir envie de le dégoûter des hommes l'effrayait beaucoup plus. Il avala sa salive et tenta de faire bonne figure. Mais un Uchiwa n'avait pas peur . Il lui fallait ravaler cette peur qui lui nouait les entrailles.

-Oui mon oncle. Réussit il à prononcer sans que sa voix ne tremble.

-Je t'attends pour dîner après ta douche ! Je ne suis pas patient.

-Oui mon Oncle.

Le dîner se passa dans le plus grand silence, la joue douloureuse Sasuke tenta de rester stoïque. Son œil droit était douloureux et les pansements mis par Shizune commençaient à se gorger de sang … Veillant à se tenir tel que le désirait son oncle. Silencieux, froid ,sans émotion …

-Je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour soigner tes plaies ! C'est vraiment vilain ! Je n'apprécie pas de voir ton visage à table ! Tu dîneras dans ta chambre le temps que tu sois présentable.

-Oui mon oncle.

-Va-t-en !

Le supplice du repas terminé , il quitta la table et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Au moins ce soir il pourrait dormir tranquille, Kabuto ne s'aviserait pas de venir jusqu'à lui son oncle ayant mis un garde devant sa porte afin qu'il ne sorte pas.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plut.

Pas autant de réponse que certains doivent en vouloir mais bon... Promis bientôt il y aura de quoi nourrir votre curiosité.

Même si ce chapitre n'en a pas l'air il pose les bases de la suite de l'histoire.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine

Ps: Laissez un petit mot de votre passage, S'il vous plait.

Merci

.

A très vite.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Naru x Sasu

 **Résumé :** Il est mon soleil, ma lumière , mon oxygène , je vis au fond des ténèbres, je n'attends plus rien , et pourtant je veux garder l'espoir…

.

* * *

 **Review**

Hello **La** : merci d'être passé sur le précédent chapitre. Contente d'avoir pu répondre à tes interrogations. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture.

.

. **Myl:** Alors hâte ou pas de lire la suite, un peu et en même temps inquiète? Ton attente est récompensé voici la suite et qui sait un peu d'espoir?

.

.

* * *

.

.

. **LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **CHAP 12**

 **.**

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps , la nuit sans lune était particulièrement sombre ce soir là .La maison était silencieuse et ce fut tout aussi silencieusement qu'il ouvrit la baie vitré de sa chambre qu'il referma soigneusement avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Il se faufila dans les cyprès et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa mère auquel il jeta quelque pierre qu'il avait ramassé avant de quitter l'université.

Il les ramassa aussi vite qu'il les avait jeté et les glissa dans sa ès quelques minutes la fenêtre s'ouvrit et la silhouette tant chéri apparu enfin ..

-Maman !

-Sasuke ! Souffla t elle doucement.

Agile comme un chat, le jeune homme grimpa rapidement sur les pierres semi-apparente et se pendit au garde corps de la fenêtre.

-Maman ! Souffla t il. Alors que les bras de celle-ci l'enlaçait.

-Sasuke ! Comment vas tu ? Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et caressa doucement le joli visage avant de laisser une expression douloureuse se peindre sur ses traits.

-Il t'a encore battu ! Gémit elle. Oh Sasuke ça ne peut plus durer ! Tu dois quitter cette maison !

-Pas sans toi !

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Sasuke ! Tu dois partir ! Je t'en pris ! Peu importe ce qui m'arrive , tu dois te protéger ! Va chez Naruto ! Raconte tout à Minato ! Je suis sur que quoi qu'il en ait dit devant Madara il ne croit pas une seule seconde à ses mensonges ! Et il te protégera !

-Si je fais ça!Madara va s'en prendre à toi !

-Madara est une brute ! Il peut bien me faire ce qu'il veut ! Je ne céderai jamais ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal.

-Maman… Est-ce que Madara… Est-ce … Il…

Une main se posa sur ses lèvres !

-Sasuke ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je ne plierai pas ! Madara ne me fera rien de plus que des menaces et ce n'est pas quelques gifles qui me feront plier ! … Mais je n'aime cet homme qu'il a engagé ! Je le vois te tourner autour je n'ai pas confiance en lui !

-Kabuto ? Demanda doucement le jeune homme.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ne laisse pas cet homme t'approcher Sasuke ! Tu me le promets et si jamais il essai ! Tu dois me le dire !

Le jeune homme détourna le regard.

-Sasuke? Demanda doucement sa mère. Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? Est ce que… Sasuke ?

-Non maman ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Ne me mens pas Sasuke ! Je suis ta mère ! Je sais quand tu me mens ! Il t'a touché ? Je vais le tuer !

La colère perçait dans la jolie voix de sa mère. Il savait combien elle pouvait être redoutable quand elle se laissait emporter. Ce n'était pas une mère pour rien ! Naruto avait peur de la sienne mais Sasuke pouvait en dire autant de la sienne si on touchait à un seul de ses cheveux ou de ceux d'Itachi !

-Non ! Il va m'aider à te sortir d'ici !

-Ah oui ? Demanda t elle dubitative.

-Laisse moi quelques jours maman !

-Combien ?

-10 Jours … J'ai besoin de 10 jours

-Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres.

-C'est… C'est l'anniversaire de Naruto dans 10 jours…

-Je vois… Donc ton oncle sera obligé de s'y rendre c'est cela ?

-Oui….

-Très bien 10 jours et après je me chargerai de lui ! Tu m'entends ? Et s'il te retouche je ferai brûler cette maison !

-Maman ! Soupira le brun. Tu vas être pire que Kushina si tu continues !

-He ! Ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien tu sais !

Sasuke ne pu retenir un ricanement. Mikoto sourit à son fils et le serra contre elle.

-Je t'aime Mon bébé ! Et je suis fier de toi !

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Après un dernier baiser et une dernière étreinte le jeune homme redescendit de son perchoir et regarda sa mère à sa fenêtre. Les mains crispées sur le rebord de celle-ci Mikoto jura qu'elle allait massacrer de ses propres mains cet homme qui avait osé posé ses sales mains sur son précieux bébé. Les hommes ne savent pas de quoi une mère est capable quand il s'agit de protéger sa progéniture…

.

* * *

.

Sans un bruit , sur le bitume humide de la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer , il avançait rapidement tête baisser….Il avait pris un bus, puis avait continuer à pieds et un nouveau bus et au final un métro...Il avait jeté son pull dans une poubelle du métro et enfiler un kway d'un blanc immaculé...Et enfin ,enfilé un jogging avec une veste Nike avant d'arriver dans le quartier nord de la ville… Il en avait fait des détours pour être sur de ne pas avoir été suivi…

Mais il savait ne pas être vraiment à l'abri. Il devait être encore plus méfiant. Arrivant près de la porte il noua ses bras autour du coup du videur pour lui chuchoter quelque mot à l'oreille avant de se faire pousser à l'intérieur …

Karin lui sauta dessus.

-Enfin tu es là !

Avec douceur elle prit le visage fin entre ses doigts gracieux et soupira.

-Il va encore falloir faire des miracles avec ta peau …

-Ça va , ça date déjà de quelques jours c'est moins pire et mes yeux sont ouverts au moins ! Ricana t il.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je vais te mettre une compresse de glace et de l'arnica ! Heureusement qu'on te fait porter un loup et un foulard pour cacher ton visage.

-Je ne suis pas l'unique danseur ! Siffla agacé le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

-Non mais tu es le plus mignon à habiller !

-Parce que tu crois qu'être mignon, ça me plaît ?

-Tu es un joli matou ! D'ailleurs ce soir je t'ai mis en rose !

-Tu plaisantes ! Lâcha froidement le jeune homme en la fixant d'un regard torve.

-Mais euh… C'est le patron qui m'a dit que tu devais être en rose…. Il paraît que c'est une demande expresse de ton fameux blond !Fit elle avec des yeux en forme de coeur imaginant déjà la tenue sur lui, un filet de bave apparaissant au coin de sa bouche.

-Mais je ne suis pas une fille ! S'exclama t il furieux et il partit en direction du bar après avoir jeté en vrac ses affaires.

-Yo mon chaton !

-Sui ! C'est quoi cette histoire ! Je ne veux pas porter du rose !

-Tu devrais surtout allez mettre ton foulard car ton beau blond est déjà dans la salle ! Sourit le barman en se plaçant devant lui cachant à ses clients le minois de son jeune danseur.

Le jeune homme posa une main lasse sur son visage.

-Allez file t'habiller chaton ! Ton beau blond n'attends que ton joli corps pour réchauffer ses mains !

-Je ne réchauffe pas ses mains ! Grogna le jeune danseur.

-En tout cas elles aiment bien se balader sur toi ! Et je ne veux pas les voir trop bas ! En encore moins dans ton short !C'est clair !

-Il ne met pas ses mains dans mon short! Hoqueta le jeune homme en rougissant violemment.

-Il a plutôt intérêt ! Je vais lui rappeler ou doivent se trouver ses mains ! Quand à toi va te vêtir ! Ou plutôt te dévêtir ! Ricana t il.

Sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, le jeune danseur regagna le vestiaire pour se préparer. Karin l'attendait avec la dernière tenue qu'elle avait crée juste pour lui.

-C'est une blague ! Gémit il en voyant le nouveau style de sa tenue.

-Désolé ! Le patron à dit que ça t'irait tellement bien de te voir en jupe ! Et il y a un short dessous…

-Ouais on se le demande …. Je vais me faire violer avec ça !

-De toute façon tu danses quasi nu ! Alors on en verra pas la différence ! Siffla un autre danseur en ricanant .

-Tss…. Tu veux le porter peut-être ?

-Non sans façon ! Y'a qu'avec un physique aussi androgyne que toi qu'un mec peut se permettre de s'habiller comme ça !

-Sur ! Lâche un autre en riant. Moi j'y rentre même pas ma queue ! On se demande la taille de la tienne !

Le brun retint une réflexion piquante et se détourna en marmonnant qu'elle avait une taille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal .

Le jeune danseur se déshabilla à son tour et enfila le fameux short micro jupe, la mini veste et ses bottines assorties, il galéra à mettre les lentilles d'un vert délicat alors que Karin commençait à coiffer en pique ses longues mèches brunes avant de lui attacher un loup assortit et enfin elle maquilla les lèvres d'un joli rose…

-Alors ça donne quoi côté confort ? Demanda la couturière inquiète de savoir si le costume supporterai d'être malmené sur la barre de pole danse.

Elle le regarda faire quelque exercices d'assouplissement , grand écart, levé de jambe, pont ,arabesque…

-Mmm….Ça va c'est assez confortable…. Soupira t il en continuant à s'échauffer en attendant son tour…

A l'appel de sa Musique le jeune chat s'avança sur la scène faisant raisonné le bruit de ses talons avant de commencer son show…. Son corps souple suivant en rythme les envolées de la musique qu'il avait choisi , son corps aux courbes douces épousait à la perfection sa barre de danse auquel il se suspendait … Montant ou descendant …. Retenu seulement par une jambe ….Suspendu la tête en bas …. Il se laissait porter par la chorégraphie qu'il avait répété tant et tant de fois…. Puis descendit de celle-ci se laissant aller contre la barre ,son corps se cambrait et se soumettait, la faisant glisser entre ses cuisses…

Jouant avec elle, tournant autour et se frottant lascivement sous les regards appuyés des spectateurs… Il accrochait parfois un regard sans même le percevoir vraiment , ses yeux glissant sur les visages sans les voir… Il les sentait plus qu'il ne les voyait …

Dans les lumières chaudes et les ombres , il laissait quelque fois son regard traîner à sa recherche… Lorsque tard dans la nuit il arrivait , s'installait au bar au milieu de celui-ci avec une vue intégrale sur la barre du danseur dont les folles arabesques laissaient parfois fleurir dans les esprits échauffé par l'alcool , des étreintes torrides…

Glissant ses mains gantés dans les longues mèches brunes qui encadraient son visage cachés aux yeux des curieux, il laissa celle-ci se rejoindre au dessus de sa tête alors qu'il roulait des hanches avec sensualité semblant toujours attiré des regards de plus en plus brûlant sur ce que pouvait bien cacher le peu de tissus de ses tenues…

Puis avec lenteur il se dirigea vers le centre du bar enjambant le barman qui lui prêta sa main pour rester en équilibre et aida son chaton à venir déposer ses fines bottines devant une tête blonde aux yeux perçant…

-Salut chaton ! Ronronna la voix rauque.

Le chaton en question s'accroupit devant lui , les genoux soigneusement serrés, ses bras entourant ses jambes avant de plonger son regard vert dans les orbes bleus qui se plantèrent dans les siennes.

-Mmmm… Fut la seule réponse qu'il tira du jeune danseur.

L'homme ne pu retenir un rire, il attrapa le poignet du danseur et l'attira à lui. Celui-ci se laissa attiré sans difficulté et descendit s'installer sur les genoux de l'homme qui lui faisait face, nouant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Deux mains se posèrent sur sa peau nu et il frissonna malgré la chaleur de la boite de nuit.

Les lèvres douces se posèrent sur sa gorge avant de dérivé doucement sur son épaule puis de remonter jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'il lécha du bout de sa langue… Un soupire lui répondit..

-Dis-moi chaton….

-…. Un souffle court lui répondit.

-As-tu un maître ? Y'a t il un homme à qui tu veux offrir tout ça… ? Souffla t il d'une voix rauque contre sa peau caressant du bout des doigts les courbes douces du jeune homme assit sur ses cuisses.

Les lèvres de l'homme continuait leur ascension le long de son menton , il repoussa le voile qui couvrait la bouche délicatement rosée qui vint effleurer délicatement la sienne. Un baiser léger comme un souffle.

-Oui… Murmura une voix qui n'était qu'un faible souffle à peine audible contre la bouche de l'homme.

Celui-ci répondit à l'effleurement par un autre frôlement à peine une caresse délicate et fragile. Les mains gantés encerclèrent le visage mâture , ridés par les années, les yeux plongés dans les siens , il le dévorait littéralement . Le chat posa son front contre celui de l'homme et poursuivit toujours sa bouche tout proche de la sienne.

-Il a vos yeux…. Il est mon ciel… Mon espace… Mon oxygène….

Les lèvres fermes frôlèrent les siennes un peu plus fortement, le chat se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres…

-Il a vos cheveux…. Continua t il caressant délicatement les mèches blondes qui encadraient le visage de l'homme en face de lui enroulant ses doigts fins autour des mèches soyeuses. Il est ma source de lumière …. Mon soleil… Mon Univers…

-Vraiment ? Dis moi chaton est il doux avec toi celui à qui tu appartiens ? Sourit doucement l'homme , son souffle caressant les lèvres rosées.

-Je ne suis qu'une petite planète abandonné qui entre en collision avec lui chaque fois que je le croise…

-Une bien jolie planète alors…

-Je ne … Sais pas … Souffla doucement le jeune danseur en se collant un peu plus à lui.

-Une jolie planète inexploré…

Le chat prit une violente coloration écarlate.

-Alors… Souffla doucement l'homme en capturant ses lèvres l'espace d'un instant. Je suis heureux et jaloux à la fois !

Les pupilles vertes le regardèrent surprit alors que les mains de l'homme avaient glissé sur sa taille et venaient de se poser doucement sur ses fesses savourant la forme ronde de celle-ci. Le jeune chat tressaillit. Et l'homme sentit qu'il perdait pieds , les lèvres du jeune danseur se posèrent sur les siennes avec douceur et il les happa, sa langue venant laper celle de son chaton… Resserrant sa prise sur les fesses fermes, il plaqua le bas ventre du jeune homme contre lui alors que sa bouche goûtait de nouveau la douceur de celle du chat qui avait fermé les yeux enfouissant ses mains dans les mèches blondes…

Se laissant aller à une folle étreinte, son souffle court ,son corps réagissant à la chaleur dégagé par l'autre contre le sien. La main sur ses fesses glissait dangereusement sous elles, et tandis que l'autre tenait fermement sa tête pour que le baiser ne s'arrête pas ….

Un liquide glacée coula sur les mèches brunes obligeant le jeune danseur à relâcher la bouche de l'homme dans laquelle il avait glisser sa langue timide et impatiente , visitant la cavité jumelle de la sienne avec délice…

-Hey ! Râla t il. Alors qu'un bras le saisit violemment par la taille, l'arrachant à l'étreinte devenu un peu trop chaude au goût du barman.

-J'avais pas dit pas dans ton short !

-Il était pas…. Commença le jeune danseur haletant.

-Et dans ta bouche c'était pas sa langue peut-être ? T'attendais quoi ? Demanda froidement le barman en le repoussant vers les vestiaires. Qu'il te couche sur le bar et qu'il mette sa tête entre tes cuisses ? Ou que ses mains partent en visite sous ton short ?

Une violente rougeur envahi les joues du jeune danseur et les pupilles vertes se voilèrent de larmes.

-Tu n'es pas près pour ce genre de chose ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'un homme pourrait te faire ! Ça n'a rien d'innocent ce genre d'échange ! Que crois tu qu'il veuille de toi après ça ?

-Je…

-Rentre chez toi pour ce soir ! Je me charge de prévenir ton blond !

Blême le jeune danseur attrapa son sac et sortit en claquant la porte arrière du bar s'enfuyant dans la nuit sans même prendre la peine de se changer….

-J'espère qu'il fera pas de mauvaise rencontre… Fit le videur.

-Pff…. Fais chier ce gosse ! Soupira Suigetsu. Juugo suis le ! Vérifie qu'il arrive sans soucis chez lui.

L'homme à la large carrure et aux cheveux roux hocha doucement la tête puis sortit à son tour …

Suigetsu retourna à son bar particulièrement agacé et plongea un regard froid dans le regard bleuté.

-Quoi ?Marmonna l'homme.

-J'avais pas dit pas touché au gamin !

.

.

* * *

.

La pluie tombait drue et il avait froid. Quelle idée stupide il avait eu de partir comme ça . Il laissa échappé un soupir et dire qu'il voulait demander un service à son patron. C'était décidément mal barré.

Il traîna un long moment sans regarder ou il allait , il se retrouva non loin du parc ou il venait jouer enfant, il se dirigea vers la balançoire et s'assit dessus réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer, à ce qu'il devait faire…

Il regarda le bout de ses bottines en soupirant. Il aperçut soudain une ombre dans son champs de vision. Il leva les yeux et essaya de faire le point, avec la nuit, la pluie et l'eau qui coulait sur son visage il ne distinguait pas la personne en face de lui.

-Tu vas prendre froid !

-Juugo ? Demanda t il d'une voix douce.

-Viens je vais te ramener.

Le jeune homme se frotta doucement les yeux pour essayer de clarifier sa vue.

-Doucement tu vas faire tomber tes lentilles. Viens.

L'immense colosse aux cheveux roux lui tendit une main .Mais voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas , il lui prit la main et l'obligea à se lever.

-Tu ne vois plus ?

-….

-Allez viens ! Répéta t il .

Puis ils se mirent en route, le plus jeune sa main fine blottit dans celle de son aîné.

-Tu me portes ? Demanda doucement la petite voix à ses côtés.

Juugo soupira et prit le sac à dos du danseur alors que celui-ci grimpait sur son dos et se collait à lui ,sa queue se balançant derrière lui au rythme des pas du videur qui emportait son délicat fardeau…

.

.

* * *

.

La nuit était sombre et Naruto se tenait debout devant la baie vitré de sa cuisine. Il regardait la pluie tombé repassant dans son esprit tout ce qu'il avait découvert , entendu, compris… Le regard perdu dans la voûte céleste ,il essayait de relié les éléments qu'il avait.

Le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure le fit sursauter…

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, là sur le seuil se déchaussant , il vit son père enlever sa veste.

-Papa ?

-Naruto ? Fit à voix basse l'homme.

-Papa où étais tu ?

-J'avais des choses à faire et toi pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Le jeune homme resta un long moment silencieux.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sur !

-Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas.

-De quoi parles tu ?

-Avec Itachi vous avez parlé de Sasuke et de moi quand on était petit comme si on était des amis proche. Itachi a même dit qu'on avait été dans la même école. Alors pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien concernant Sasuke ?

Minato posa son regard bleu sur son fils et le détailla longuement.

-Assieds toi ! Soupira son père en prenant place sur le canapé.

Naruto prit place à côté de son père.

-Naruto , c'est vrai quand vous étiez petit,enfin quand Sasuke est revenu au pays avec ses parents il était tout petit et tu t'es tout de suite attaché à lui . Dés qu'on allait voir les Uchiwa tu passais tout ton temps à t'occuper de lui et lui te suivait partout … Vous étiez inséparable. Quand Sasuke se disputait ou se faisait gronder , tu le ramenais à la maison…

-Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout .

Son père hocha doucement la tête.

-Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu te souviens qu'Itachi a mentionné une terrible bagarre auquel Sasuke a prit part ?

Naruto hocha la tête sans très bien comprendre ou il voulait en venir.

-Ce jour là Mikoto nous a fait part de sa décision de ne plus laisser Sasuke être aussi proche de toi .Pour ta propre sécurité et celle de Sasuke.

-Mais pourquoi ? C'était une bagarre de gosse ?

-Ça aurait du être une bagarre de gosse comme tu dis , si Sasuke n'avait pas mis sa menace à exécution.

-Sa menace ? Un gosse de 6 ans ?

Minato hocha la tête très sérieux .

-Le lendemain de cette histoire , Sasuke a déboulé à l'école et a attaqué l'enfant qui s'en est prit à toi… Il a faillit le tuer Naruto ! Sasuke hurlait en disant que c'était de sa faute si on le séparait de toi….Qu'à cause de lui ,il ne pourrait plus être avec toi … Qu'il devrait resté enfermer …

-C'est dingue ! Sasuke ? Vraiment ? Ça paraît tellement fou !

-Oh oui ! Comme te l'a dit Itachi personne n'avait vu Sasuke dans un tel état. Et le fait que ses parents aient prit la décision de vous séparer l'a complètement désemparé et lui a fait péter les plombs. Je ne peux vraiment pas dire les choses autrement… Sasuke était un enfant très doux surtout avec toi , il te suivait partout comme un bébé poussin . Vous étiez trop mignon tous les deux .

-Mais il est si froid ! Il n'y a aucune émotion chez lui… Enfin faut aller les chercher… Je ne l'ai jamais vu énervé… Enfin je m'en souviens pas…

-Non en effet car suite à cet incident, Sasuke a été placé et a suivi un traitement pour canaliser son agressivité… Mais pour en revenir à ce que tu veux savoir …. Après avoir agressé cet enfant , tu t'es enfuit avec Sasuke .

-Quoi ? Moi et lui ?

-Quand on est venu chercher Sasuke avec les médecins … Tu as emmené Sasuke et vous avez disparu … Pendant 4 jours on vous a cherché partout …. La police a organisé des battus… Des dizaines de personnes vous ont cherché… Ta mère et Mikoto étaient folle de chagrin, elles n'en dormaient plus …

-Je… Comment…

-Comment on vous a retrouvé ? … C'est Sasuke qui a fini par aller trouver un adulte et qui a expliqué qui il était …. Il pleuvait … Il a plut pendant ses 4 jours où vous aviez disparu ,ce qui rendaient les recherches très difficiles pour les chiens. On vous a cherché…. Partout … C'était sans fin….Vous étiez si loin...

-Quoi ?

-Vous aviez parcourus plus de 70 km à pieds … Franchement on ne sait toujours pas comment vous avez pu faire autant de trajet… Sasuke s'est rendu car tu étais tombé malade… Tu avais de la fièvre, tu étais trempé, tes vêtements étaient en lambeau… Sasuke était épuisé , couvert de blessure…Dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de toi … Vous étiez affamé… Quand enfin on vous a ramenez… Tu as passé une semaine à l'hôpital inconscient … Quand tu as repris connaissance tu ne te souvenais plus de rien… Tu avais complètement oublié ce qui s'était produit…. Et tu avais oublié Sasuke…

-Je l'ai oublié ?

Minato regarda son fils longuement.

-Oui … Tu ne te souvenais de plus rien ayant un rapport avec lui . Nous t'avons changé d'école et ainsi terminé de t'éloigner définitivement de lui …

-Je l'ai oublié ? J'ai oublié que nous avons été amis ? Qu'il s'est battu pour moi ? Qu'on a fugué ensemble ?

Minato hocha doucement la tête.

-Nous avons eu très peur quand l'école nous a appelé pour ensuite découvrir que vous aviez disparu…

-Est-ce que Sasuke a dit quelque chose ?

-Quelque chose ?

-Sur pourquoi on a fugué ? Ou on est allé ?

-Non… Sasuke a refusé de parler. Il est resté muet suite à votre fugue… Pendant des mois il a refusé de communiquer même avec sa mère … Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que quand son regard croisait le notre… Je croyais y lire combien il était désolé … Il te regardait toujours avec beaucoup de chagrin… Comme si…

-Comme si quoi ?

-Comme s'il s'en voulait… Comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose ...Quelque chose qu'il se reprochait… Mais j'ignore quoi …

.

.

* * *

 **Petiti blabla de fin:**

Bon voilà le début de réponse : on sait maintenant pourquoi Naruto n'a plus aucun souvenir de Sasuke .

Avez vous devinez qui est l'homme avec Sasuke? J'adore leur relation!

Perso j'aime beaucoup la relation qu'à Sasuke avec sa mère et vous ? Et j'ai un faible pour le passage entre Juugo et Sasuke . C'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup .

Il y a des réponses et des indices sur Sasuke disséminé un peu partout . Les avez vous trouvé?

.

.

Sur ce , je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne semaine

La semaine prochaine Tadam un chapitre que beaucoup attendent!

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Naru x Sasu

 **Base:** Naruto

 **Résumé :** Il est mon soleil, ma lumière , mon oxygène , je vis au fond des ténèbres, je n'attends plus rien , et pourtant je veux garder l'espoir…

.

 _ **Reviews:**_

Merci mille fois d'être passé pour laisser un petit mot heureusement que vous êtes là car j'avoue ds fois être un peu découragé .

Ne sachant pas trop si cela plait ou pas. En tout cas merci à vous qui laisser trace de votre passage .

.

 **La:** Oui les réponses approchent elles vont même se bousculer .Mais pour l'heure enfin le chapitre tant attendu par beaucoup .

.

 **Myl** : oui oui 70 km , un adulte marche en moyenne à 5 km/h donc en 4h il fait 20 km . j'ai compter qu'ils avait marché toute la journée à rythme d'enfant, des enfants qui fuit qui ne veulent pas être retrouvé donc une moyenne de 17 km/ 12h soit un peu plus de 1.2 km/h (c'est une approximation ;) Perso les enfants que j'accueille me font 1 km en 30 minutes (enfants d ans) pour aller à l'école donc c'est tout à fait faisable. Attention je dis pas que tous sont capable d'avoir ce rythme mais cela se fait .

Ah je l'aime ce beau blond qui met Sasuke à l'envers lol il pose pleins de question je suis contente d'arriver à maintenir le suspense avec lui =)

Les réponses vont arriver dans les prochains chapitres du moins certaines …

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **8 pages de lemon ! Voilà pourquoi ma fic est quand même classé M . Vous pouvez sauté ce chapitre si vous n'aimez pas . Mais j'ai eu tellement de mal à l'écrire que je ne l'effacerai pas.**

 **.**

 **CHAP 13**

 **.**

Le soleil venait de se coucher de nouveau…

Le temps avait filé à toute allure…

Quand chaque seconde comptait …

Sasuke leva son regard sombre vers le ciel , pas une seule étoile n'éclairait cette nuit sans lune… Il faisait froid ce soir là… Il soufflait blanc… Ce soir … C'était ce soir sa seule ...Son unique chance…. Il devait réussir… Il n'avait pas le choix…

Le calme régnait dans la luxueuse demeure des Uchiwa…

Comme il l'avait prévu ,son oncle c'était rendu chez les Namikaze présenter ses vœux pour l'anniversaire de Naruto… Et comme il l'avait aussi prévu son oncle l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre … Il ne voulait pas qu'il revoit Naruto…. Depuis son anniversaire il avait interdiction de parler ou d'approcher les Namikaze de près ou de loin…

Ils vivaient sous le même ciel et pourtant jamais il ne c'était sentit aussi loin de lui… Il prit une profonde inspiration il devait attendre… Il devait patienter…. Dés qu'il aurait reçu le signal il pourrait agir mais pas avant…

Il avait attendu ,longtemps , les minutes s'écoulant comme des heures, trop lentes , il tournait en rond dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage … Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre… Des dizaines de scenario se disputaient sa tête et ses neurones.. Il tentait tant bien que mal de faire le tri dans ce qu'il éprouvait, de retrouver un semblant de calme….

De faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas alerter celui qui faisait le guet devant sa porte depuis déjà 3 nuits consécutive. Il avait bien cru se faire prendre deux nuits auparavant lorsque Juugo l'avait ramené après lui avoir promis de faire passer son message…

Aussi avait il fait le choix d'attendre le dernier moment pour bouger…

Mais l'angoisse le rongeait…

Il était près de 2 heures du matin lorsqu'il sentit enfin son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche , il ouvrit le porte fenêtre et passa ses jambes par dessus la rempart du balcon , en quelques secondes il était au sol et rapidement gagna le fond de la propriété , il vérifia que la rue soit déserte et escalada la grille.

Le bruit de ses pas sur le bitume le faisait régulièrement se retourner alors qu'il avançait le souffle court et le cœur battant … ne pas se faire prendre , ne pas se faire remarquer… Puis il s'éloignait et plus il se mit à courir , le plus vite possible, fuir , s'éloigner de cette prison…

Il le voulait, il en avait besoin… L'aube se levait doucement lors qu'enfin il toucha à son but… Il avait errer toute la nuit… Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et avait finalement choisit de se débarrasser de son téléphone portable… le laissant dans un quartier à l'opposé total des lieux ou il avait l'habitude d'aller… Loin de toute habitation qu'il aurait pu connaître…

Sans faire plus de bruit qu'un chat, il se glissa dans la jardin de la jolie maison au couleur clair… Rien à voir avec la luxueuse et sinistre maison de famille qu'était la sienne. Celle-ci bien que de belle taille était toujours animé et pleine d'amour…

C'était ici qu'il avait ses plus beaux souvenirs…

C'était ici que vivait sa raison d'être…

Sa volonté….

Son oxygène…

Sa lumière…

Il leva son regard sombre vers la fenêtre du premier étage , puis avec force et agilité il prit son élan et prenant appui sur le mur il agrippa les briques décoratives du dessous de la fenêtre et à la seule force de ses doigts et de ses bras hissa son bassin et enfin ses jambes vers le rebords du petit balcon. S'aidant de son pieds enfin en appui il termina de se propulser sur le garde corps et toqua doucement à la fenêtre…

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Ses mains tremblaient et il se sentait au bord de la panique… N'obtenant pas de réponse il recommença ,commençant à paniquer légèrement…

Dans la pièce sombre une ombre bougea légèrement grognant contre le bruit … Il devait être en train de rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution…. Personne ne frappait à une heure aussi indu chez les gens… Il grogna et replongea dans son oreiller… Mais le son reprit, il finit par lever la tête de son coussin moelleux et regarda autour de lui…

Son regard pâle se posa sur son réveil…

-5 Heure du mat ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Gémit l'occupant à moitié imbibé encore de l'alcool consommé durant la soirée .

Il se leva en titubant …

Alors que contre la vitre de nouveau les mêmes cognements reprirent.

-Ouais ouais !

Il ouvrit violemment le rideau et se prit les premiers rayons de soleil en pleins visage le faisant râler un peu plus… Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître la silhouette à cheval sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, il plaqua ses deux mains sur la vitre et plongea son regard bleu dans les orbes noirs qui le regardait.

-Hey ! Tu m'ouvres crétin !

-Sasuke ! Souffla le blond en ouvrant sa fenêtre se prenant un courant d'air glacé de pleins fouet sur son corps chaud .

Le brun enjamba la fenêtre et referma rapidement celle-ci tirant les lourds rideaux occultant plongeant la chambre dans le noir.

-Sus'ke qu'est-ce que…..

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux lèvres fines et froides se posèrent sur les siennes, et que le corps glacé de son visiteur se collait au sien pour s'abreuver de sa chaleur. Naruto referma ses bras sur le corps qui se pressait contre le sien et le grognement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres n'avaient plus rien à voir avec celui d'y il avait quelques minutes. Il passa un bras sous ses fesses et chargea le brun sur ses hanches avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit…

Il n'avait plus toute sa tête, il avait le tournis et la chaleur qui émanait du corps collé au sien l'échauffait dangereusement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se produire...

Il avait du relâcher ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle et remonter un peu celui-ci sur le lit , désormais il pouvait reprendre sa place au dessus de son corps et s'emparer de sa bouche, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour accueillir sa langue avec gourmandise alors que le plus jeune répondait fiévreusement à sa demande, sa langue caressant la sienne encore et encore, semblant ne jamais vouloir relâcher sa bouche….

Haletant , les mains du brun avaient pris possession de son visage et l'avait écarté de lui de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir le regarder et se noyer dans ses yeux… Les orbes noirs ne voulaient pas quitter les orbes bleus qu'il aimaient tant.

Avec douceur le plus âgé vint saisir sa nuque et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de quitter ses lèvres pour venir dévorer son cou, marquant celui-ci de ses dents, léchant sa peau ,respirant l'odeur de sa peau … Son corps se déplaçant pour prendre place entre les cuisses du plus jeune… Un accro dans le souffle de celui-ci fit sourire le blond.

-Tu as bu … Souffla le brun.

-C'était mon anniversaire ! Ronronna le blond en frottant son nez contre sa gorge. Tu n'étais pas là …

-Je suis là maintenant...

-Tu es tout froid Sus'ke.

Sasuke Ricana.

-Idiot ! Il gèle presque dehors !

-Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? Souffla le souffle brûlant contre sa gorge. Moi je n'ai pas froid quand je suis contre toi….

La bouche chaude quitta sa gorge et remonta lentement jusqu'à son menton, le mordillant légèrement avant de venir frôler ses lèvres de son souffle.

-Peur Sus'ke ?

-Crétin de blond ! Souffla t il pour masquer sa gène.

Un ricanement lui répondit.

-Je suis ton premier Sus'ke ? Murmura Naruto au creux de son oreille.

-Tss….

-Je croyais que tu n'étais plus vierge Sus'ke ?

-…

-Je vais te faire tellement de bien Sus'ke… Ronronna t il à nouveau contre la peau de son cou alors que ses mains chaudes et douces caressaient délicatement ses flancs…

Elles étaient aussi douces qu'ils les avaient imaginés, aussi tendre et délicate.

Avec lenteur ses mains avaient filés vers son haut et tirèrent doucement dessus…

-Tu te déshabilles Sus'ke ? Ou **JE** te déshabille ?

-Fais le… Souffla doucement le plus jeune d'une voix troublé.

Avec lenteur le blond se redressa et aida la plus jeune à enlever son haut … Le laissant torse nu comme il l'était lui-même se délectant de la blancheur opaline de sa peau.

-Tu es si beau Sus'ke… Gémit doucement le blond en le surplombant.

Sasuke était heureux que la chambre soit plongé dans l'obscurité ainsi il pouvait caché la rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues.

-Comment as-tu…

-Chut ! Idiot de blond ! Tu peux pas arrêter de parler ?

-Tu préfères que j'agisse Sus'ke ?

-Je préférai que ta bouche soit occupé à autre chose qu'à parler…

-Ça peut s'arranger… Souffla le blond alors qu'il fit descendre sa langue sur sa gorge, puis sur son torse avant de venir s'accrocher à un téton qu'il se mit à léchouiller avec délectation, s'attirant un gémissement de la part de son invité surprise.

Se cambrant doucement sous les attentions prodigué par le blond , Sasuke ne voulait plus penser à rien , il laissa ses yeux se fermer alors que de douces mains chaudes et dorées descendaient de plus en plus bas sur sa peau et s'arrêtèrent sur sa taille le blond se redressa et plongea dans les yeux sombres.

-Tu es sur ?…

Les yeux du brun se posèrent sur ce qu'il supposait être le visage du blond, il remonta son corps légèrement plus haut sur le lit , ses genoux pliés remontés de chaque côté du corps doré penché au-dessus de lui. Il glissa ses phalanges dans l'élastique de son sarouel et fit glisser le vêtement sur ses jambes… Le bruit du tissus sur le sol se répercuta par un accro dans la respiration de l'aîné.

-Sus'ke… Gémit il .

La main doré posé sur le ventre plat glissa légèrement prenant conscience que sous ses doigts la peau était entièrement nue…

-Pas de boxer ? Haleta le blond dont le membre réagit fortement à cette découverte. Tu t'es promené nu sous tes vêtements dans la rue…. ?

Une lueur sauvage éclaira les pupilles d'un bleu électrique.

Sasuke attira doucement le visage du blond près du sien et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille.

-Je suis toujours nu sous mes vêtements quand je viens te voir…

Un grognement lui répondit. Naruto planta ses dents dans la peau tendre de sa gorge.

-Bon Dieu Sus'ke ! Tu veux me tuer !

Naruto glissa ses genoux entre les cuisses blanches ouvertes de chaque côté de son corps.L'une de ses mains remonta avec délicatesse le long de la peau blanche faisant trembler le corps sous lui.

Les doigts fins et pâles glissèrent sur le ventre parfaitement plat et musclé de son vis à vis détachant le cordon qui retenait le bas que portait le blond, libérant le désir brûlant qu'il avait sentit se gorger lors de l'échange de leur baiser. Avec douceur il referma ses doigts autour du membre chaud et entreprit de caresser celui-ci de ses doigts tremblant…

Il se sentait maladroit et gêné , ignorant de tout ce qui accompagnait réellement l'acte en lui-même. Autant dire que son expérience se limitant à quelque lecture et cours plutôt succins ou les rapports entre homme n'étaient certes pas la priorité, il lui fallait passer outre sa timidité maladive…

Naruto avait fermé les yeux pour savourer les sensations que le brun éveillaient en lui , la caresse douce et maladroite le rendait fou. La douceur de cette main qui voyageait sur lui le mettait au supplice.

-Laisse toi allez Sus'ke… Souffla la voix rauque et brûlante.

Le brun se retint de lui envoyer une remarque bien sentit. Il en avait de bonne l'autre blond avec ses "laisse-toi aller". C'était pas comme si il avait quitté le domicile familiale en douce, c'était pointé chez le mec dont il était raide dingue et lui avait carrément sauté dessus sans savoir comment les choses allaient se passer.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait mais rien ne lui disait que cela allait arriver… Il aurait aimé être présent plus tôt pour la fête et partager ce moment avec lui, mais jamais son oncle ne lui aurait permis de remettre les pieds chez les Uzumaki depuis ce qu'il s'était produit à son anniversaire et il n'avait pas revu les parents du blond ignorant tout de comment ils risquaient de prendre sa présence.

Même si lors de leur dernière entrevue à l'infirmerie le blond ne semblait pas le détester au vu de la chaleur de leurs échange…

-Sus'ke ?

Une voix douce le sortit de ses pensées.

-Pardon...

-Comment ? Qu'avez vous fait de Sus'ke ? S'indigna le blond.

-Crétin !

-Attends tu viens de t'excuser là ! Avec des mots en plus !

-Chuuuuttt…. Fit le brun en le bâillonnant . Tu veux que tes parents nous entendent ?

-Ils sont pas là ! Sourit le blond en attrapant ses doigts et en faisant glisser sa langue entre ses doigts. La maison est toute à moi Sus'ke… Souffla une voix chaude contre sa gorge.

Sasuke ne pu retenir un frisson. Son cœur s'accéléra … Personne …

-La maison est vide ? Souffla le brun.

-Mmm…

Une main chaude glissa sur son ventre évitant son membre partiellement dressé pour aller caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Alors qu'une bouche chaude léchait sa peau avant de venir souffler à son oreille le faisant trembler.

-Ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir te faire hurler... Sus'ke…

Le brun retint sa respiration durant quelque seconde avant de reprendre son souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir couper et tachant de contrôler sa voix il souffla en prenant soin de choisir ses mots.

-Parce … que… tu t'en… crois capable ?

Un grognement lui répondit.

-C'est un défis ? Sus'ke ? Je ne refuse jamais un défis !

-Oui… Murmura le brun dans un souffle.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je vais te faire...Tout le bien que je vais te faire… Est-ce que tu le veux ? Est-ce que tu veux me laisser te faire tout ce que je ne t'ai pas fait ce soir là ? Ronronna la voix chaude.

Sasuke avait fermé les yeux , il se sentait perdre pied peu à peu alors que son corps s'enfonçait dans le lit, sa peau couverte de frisson, ses cuisses s'ouvrant inconsciemment à la recherche de plus de contact avec le corps du blond.

Son corps se cambra trahissant son besoin d'être toucher sous le regard brûlant qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle que le brun ignorait qu'il offrait à l'homme penché au -dessus de lui. Le regard bleu se perdait sur lui alors qu'une main dorée s'égarait peu à peu relevant l'une de ses cuisses avant d'être rejointe par la bouche brûlante qui se mit à parcourir l'intérieur de ses cuisses lui arrachant un gémissement…

Un accro dans la respiration du brun qui tentait de garder le contrôle.

Naruto se régalait des frissons qu'il déclenchait chez le jeune homme dont il sentait les barrières tomber peu à peu. Il remonta ses lèvres sur son ventre frôlant celui-ci avant de déposer de léger baiser sur le gland rougit , coupant à nouveau la respiration de son amant avant de l'engloutir.

Les yeux sombre se voilèrent et s'écarquillèrent sous la caresse… Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela pourrait lui arriver, avec lui … Certainement pas… Ses mains qui le parcouraient avec délicatesse, sa bouche qui le comblait de ses attentions , son corps en feu … Il se cambra alors que Naruto maintenait ses hanches collées au lit pour le garder sous son contrôle.

Les lèvres délaissèrent le membre quelques secondes pour déposer une myriade de petite léchouille sur son membre lui arrachant des soupirs qu'il tentait d'étouffer.

Naruto se redressa et attrapa ses mains.

-Non…. Je veux t'entendre… Laisse moi entendre ta voix … Ton souffle qui s'accroche…

Puis il redescendit et enfourna dans sa bouche le membre du brun qui se cambra de nouveau. Naruto avait saisit ses mains et les tenaient le long de son corps alors qu'il suçait plus fortement le membre qu'il sentait se durcir de plus en plus et se gorger au fur et à mesure qu'il resserrait sa succion sur le sexe qu'il avait en bouche.

Sasuke sentait le plaisir monté en lui par vague en fonction des succions exercé sur son sexe, le blond accélérait et ralentissait le mettant au supplice.

-Assez ! Gémit le brun !

Naruto relâcha le membre et se redressa pour lui faire face.

-Assez? Sourit le blond doucement.

-Non ! Râla le plus jeune. Putain, Naruto fais moi jouir !

-Pas encore !

Le blond se mit à rire doucement en déposant des baisers sur son torse attaquant à sucer ses tétons , l'obligeant à se recoucher sur le lit et à se soumettre avant de redescendre sur son vente…

-Na…

-Tsss… Ce n'est pas une façon de parler Sasuke ! Ronronna le blond avant de lécher le gland rougit et désireux s'attirant un gémissement.

Naruto se délectait de la vision qui s'offrait à son regard le corps nu sous le sien, cambrer , ses pieds crispé s'enfonçant dans le lit alors que les cuisses du plus jeune étaient totalement écarté pour lui offrir le plus d'espace vers son corps…. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir son propre sexe en frémir d'impatience de s'enfoncer profondément dans cet antre qu'il imaginait tellement serré et chaud , inviolé , jamais visité avant lui…

Avec soin Naruto enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant, il n'était pas un sauvage et l'idée de blesser ou de dégoûter le brun lors de leur première fois ne lui convenait pas du tout… Il la voulait douce, forte et surtout agréable pour lui… Sans cesser de le tourmenter il se mit en devoir de l'habituer à l'étrange sensation des caresses sur ses fesses… Frottant doucement l'intimité du brun le long de sa raie , titillant avec soin , remontant sur ses bourses , alors qu'il lapait le frein, le brun s 'agitant de plus en plus il en profita pour pousser à l'intérieur du corps un premier doigt…

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent. Même s'il se doutait de ce qui devait se produire , le contact était étrange et pas habituel… Ce n'était pas douloureux … Juste Bizarre… Mais en même temps que ce doigt étrange visitait cette partie intime , la bouche de son amant faisait monter la pression le désinhibant peu à peu…

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferai pas de mal… Je cherche juste…

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches…. Souffla le brun en tentant de rester le plus détendu possible.

Alors que soudain il sentit quelque chose grimper en flèche dan son bas ventre… La tête lui tourna brutalement , le souffle lui manqua… et un cri lui échappa.

-Ça ! Sourit triomphalement le blond.

Et il reprit contact avec cet endroit qui faisait perdre la tête à son brun.

-Aaaahhhh… C'est…. Annnhhhh…

-Ta prostate !

Avec soin il la sollicita tout en l'écartant afin de faire passer un second doigt tout aussi lubrifié… Le brun se cambra et ses cuisses s'ouvrirent.

-C'est ça… Souffla doucement le blond… Écartes toi pour moi…. Remontes tes cuisses…

Sans cesser ses mouvements à l'intérieur de son corps le blond se remit à l'ouvrage pour lécher et sucer fortement le sexe délaissé durant quelques minutes, il appuyait fermement sa langue sur le frein et remontait glisser sa langue dans la petite fente …

-Ahhh… Pluuusss…. Na...ru...toooo….

Le blond retira ses doigts et le fit passer à quatre pattes..

-Qu'est-ce que...Commença le brun déboussolé.

-Ça sera beaucoup plus facile pour toi… Pour la première fois…

Après l'avoir retourner Naruto enfila un préservatif qu'il lubrifia abondamment avant de repartir solliciter le sexe de son partenaire… Il voulait l'amener au bord de la jouissance avant de le pénétrer afin de distraire son attention de son entrée en lui…

Ce n'était pas comme si son sexe avait la taille de ses doigts… Attentif à son partenaire , et surtout parce que celui-ci avait une grande confiance en lui, il entraîna le jeune homme au bord de la jouissance et quand celui-ci menaça de se laisser emporter il entra profondément en lui …

-Pousse…

-Quoi ? Haleta le brun.

-Pousse quand j'entre…

Essayant de suivre les conseil donné par son amant, et rouge comme une pivoine, Sasuke entreprit de suivre ce qu'il lui disait… Puis Une fois en lui ,le brun eut l'impression que quelque chose d'énorme comblait son corps…

-Je vais bouger...Sus'ke…

-Quoi ? Non… Attends…

Il le sentit se reculer et brutalement revenir en lui et frôler un point qui le fit gémir….

-Où ? Sus'

-Plus… Profond…

Le blond comprit … Et reprit le même mouvement jusqu'à taper directement sur ce point sensible et il le sut immédiatement qu'il était tomber au bon endroit en sentant le brun se cambrer et s'offrir à lui en gémissant.

-Oh….Ouuuiiii….

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le lit les fesses en l'air alors que Naruto entrait et sortait de lui avec force sous sa demande… Le blond ne se privait pas même s'il essayait de se retenir le brun l'accueillait si parfaitement et il était si étroit qu'il avait bien du mal à ne pas l'écarteler pour s'enfoncer puissamment au plus profond de ce corps …

La dernière demande du brun envoya sa raison, le calme qu'il tentait de garder et son esprit au fond des oubliettes ..

-Bon Dieu !...Naruto vas y Déchire moi en deux...Plus fort…. Hurla le brun son souffle rendu erratique.

il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser sous la puissance de l'orgasme qui semblait ne jamais vouloir arrêter de grimper…. Naruto sortit du brun le retourna et le cloua sur le lit avant de s'enfoncer en lui relevant les deux jambes dur ses épaules et poussant de toute se forces à l'intérieur de son corps ….

-Plus...Fort…

Sasuke avait l'impression de faire orgasme sur orgasme …

Son cerveau allait lâcher c'était obligatoire….

Puis brusquement ce fut blanc… Ou noir…..

Son cerveau mourut et lui avec….

Son cri fut silencieux tellement il se sentit emporter inconscient de ce qui se passait , il n 'était plus là…

.

.

* * *

.

Sa peau était moite, tremper, il haletait comme si il venait de faire un marathon et son corps était aussi mou qu'une guimauve… Naruto reposait sur lui comme un poids mort… Leur peau était collante et c'était bien quelque chose que Sasuke détestait…. Mais pour l'heure il était ensevelit sous les brumes de l'orgasme et dieu que c'était bon….

Il râla lorsque le corps de Naruto s'écarta du sien, car il sentit le froid sur sa peau… Il aima encore moins le sentir se retirer de lui avec une immense impression d'être vide….

-Reviens !

Naruto rit doucement et attira le corps contre lui après s'être débarrasser du préservatif dont il n'avait plus besoin.

-Je ne suis pas partit !

-En moi crétin ! Siffla le brun.

-Je ne veux pas rester coincé ! Sourit le blond en nichant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Mais soit sur que je vais revenir en toi…

Sasuke rougit violemment et tenta de se détourner du blond. Mais il fût bien incapable de bouger , l'impression de vide étant bien trop étrange.

-Ça va passer…. Dort , après je vais te remplir comme tu n'as jamais été remplit !

-Tu ne viens pas de le faire crétin ?

-Tu n'as encore rien vu… Sourit doucement Naruto en baillant.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Naruto le bâillonna de ses lèvres et le brun oublia ce qu'il voulait dire quelques secondes auparavant. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser à se caresser avec volupté , blottit l'un contre l'autre savourant le corps nu contre le leur, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte…

.

.

* * *

.

Pffff, ce chapitre fut un calvaire pour moi

J'ai énormément de mal à créer ses scènes là.

Bref j'espère que ce n'est ni gnangnan , ni nul , correct serait déjà pas mal ^^ .

.

Merci n'hésitez pas à commenter merci .

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Base:** Naruto

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Naru x Sasu

 **Résumé :** Il est mon soleil, ma lumière , mon oxygène , je vis au fond des ténèbres, je n'attends plus rien , et pourtant je veux garder l'espoir…

.

 _Petit blabla_ : Pour vous annoncer qu'on approche de la fin en effet après celui-ci il restera seulement 2 chapitres et cette histoire touchera à sa fin...

Donc les réponses arrives... Je vous informe aussi qu'à la suite de cette histoire j'en publierai une autre … Vous trouverez sur mon profile les titres et l'avancé de ces dernières n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis sur celle qui vous ferai envie pour que je m'y attèle ensuite. (oui oui je suis une copiteuse , mea culpa ,je fais comme mon auteur préférée à qui je fais des bisous ) *_*

.

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui sont passé me lire**_

 _ **N'ayez pas peur de me laisser votre avis promis je mords pas**_ =)

 **La** : Ouf merci j'avais un peu peur pour ce chapitre mais je suis contente de lire que j'ai réussi à faire quelques choses de pas mal. Visiblement les sentiments des deux protagonistes sont bien passé ^^. Ah des réponses ça va venir ... Nous sommes à 14/16 chapitres ...

.

* * *

 **.**

 **LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chap 14**

 **.**

 **4 pages de lemon oui encore vous pouvez sauter la première partie de ce chapitre mais il vous faut la fin . Je mettrai une signalétique vous avertir de la fin du lemon afin que vous puissiez reprendre l'histoire.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Sasuke se réveilla. Il grimaça à la douleur qu'il ressentit pas très agréable dans le bas de son corps. Il voulu sortir du lit mais deux bras musclé encerclèrent sa taille et il se sentit attiré contre un corps tout chaud , un souffle brûlant effleura sa nuque alors qu'une langue mutine léchait doucement la peau de sa nuque.

-Naruto? Souffla doucement le brun en cherchant à se tourner vers lui avant qu'une grimace ne l'interrompt dans son mouvement.

-Hihihhi….

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Si ça l'est ...Sus'ke ...Ronronna doucement le blond et l'aidant à se retourner vers lui avec précaution.

-Tu es une brute !

-Dis celui qui n'a eu de cesse de me demander de le je cite :" déchirer en deux ! D'aller plus fort … Encore et encore…." De le prendre toute la nuit !

Une violente rougeur envahit les joues pâles.

-Je ne me souviens pas ! Ronchonna le brun.

Naruto enfouit son visage contre le corps chaud et se mit à rire avant de gémir.

Sasuke ricana à son tour.

-C'est pourtant pas toi qui a bu ! Soupira le blond en se massant les tempes.

-Mal au crâne ?

Naruto frotta son visage contre le ventre chaud et plat de son amant, cachant la lumière à ses yeux.

-Horrible !

-Tu as des antalgiques ?

-Mmm… Quelque part dans ma table de nuit je crois.

Se mouvant avec précaution Sasuke se déplaça par dessus le corps de Nartuo qui restait accroché à son ventre et ouvrit le fameux tiroir…. Il commença à farfouiller… Essayant de deviner au fur et à mesure qu'il sortait les objets des plus hétéroclite ce qu'il tenait en main… Il reconnu…. Préservatif, lubrifiant… Mouchoirs en papier… Chewing-gum …. Quelque chose dont il préféra ignorer l'utilisation et la provenance mais qu'il se souvenait fort bien avoir été utiliser sur lui quelques heures auparavant….

Il maugréa tout en continuant à farfouiller.

-Alors tu trouves ?

-C'est le bordel la-dedans ! Il y a tout ce qu'on veut sauf…. Ah si ! J'ai trouvé !

Sasuke brandit la boîte rouge et blanche et l'agita sous le nez du blond. Celui-ci s'en saisit et en sortit deux de leur plaquette avant de choper la canette de schweeps qui traînait à côté de son lit.

-Heurk… Qu'est-ce que c'est mauvais !

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon ! Siffla le plus jeune en avalant à son tour deux gélules.

-Ouais c'est pour ça que tes baisers ont un goût un peu amer…

-Mmmm….

Sasuke n'était pas sur que cela soit un compliment.

-Et les tiens sont trop sucré !

Naruto se mit à rire.

-Hé bien à nous deux ça fait un bon équilibre ! Sourit le blond en s'allongeant de tout son poids sur le corps du brun et en venant s'emparer délicatement de sa bouche.

Les bras de Sasuke se nouèrent autour de son cou et ils s'embrassèrent lentement, prenant tout leur temps pour déguster la bouche de l'autre. Alors que les mains de Sasuke s'enfouirent dans les mèches blondes en bataille, Naruto se glissait entre ses cuisses, son ventre se collant à celui du plus jeune.

Savourant d'être nu contre lui, sa peau contre sa peau… Il laissa échapper un soupire de contentement que Sasuke lui rendit .

-Ce que c'est bon d'être nu contre toi… J'aime sentir ta peau sur la mienne. Soupira Naruto en enfouissant son visage contre le cou blanc.

Sasuke avait fermé les yeux et se laissait doucement bercé. Le corps du blond était chaud contre le sien et sa peau douce sur la sienne. Si sa vie s'arrêtait là , il n'en demanderait pas plus . Restez blottit dans ses bras , se sentir protégé et aimé. C'était là tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité.

Naruto se redressa doucement et plongea son regard dans celui plus sombre de son homologue masculin.

-Sus'ke ?

-Mmmm…

Naruto remonta le long de son corps et appuya son front contre le sien.

-Sus'ke ?

-Quoi ? Râla le brun dérangé dans son calme intérieur.

-Pourquoi tu ronchonnes ? Je veux te dire un truc important et toi tu râles !

-Je râle pas . J'étais bien quand tu te taisais !

-Hey… Commença le blond mais très vite il s'arrêta en voyant le sourire amusé du brun qui se moquait de lui, lentement les mains fines caressèrent la peau de son visage avant de venir se poser sur ses lèvres et de lui réclamer un baiser que le blond se fit un plaisirs de lui offrir.

Naruto plongea sa main dans son tiroir et attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant comestible , avant de détacher leur lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que ….

Sans lui répondre le blond versa le liquide transparent sur ses doigts avant de venir en enduire les lèvres du brun.

-Putain… Naruto c'est sucré ce truc !

-Tss tsss… Que de vilain mots ! Lubrifiant comestible! Sourit le blond .

Naruto vint laper délicatement les lèvres du brun et murmura doucement.

-Moi j'adore ! Fit il en glissant une main entre les cuisses blanches, ses doigts se posant sur l'intimité malmené ce matin là très tôt . Puis avec douceur il se mit à masser celle-ci jouant en remontant le long des bourses et redescendant appuyant, caressant l'anneau afin de l'assouplir . Il ne perdait pas une miette des expressions du visage de son ,désormais ,amant.

Il attrapa un coussin de son autre main qu'il glissa sous les reins de celui-ci puis disparu sous la couette…

-Na… Commença le brun mais il fut bien vite couper dans son élan alors qu'une langue mutine rejoignaient les doigts dorés qui jouaient sur son intimité…

Les premières secondes de surprise passé ,Sasuke fini par fermer les yeux et son corps s'arqua en arrière , ses cuisses outrageusement ouverte et relevé pour offrir à son amant un meilleur angle pour dévorer son entrée…

Haletant , il ne tarda pas à laisser les gémissements de plaisirs prendre le pas sur sa raison et à se laisser emporter par la bouche brûlante qui suçait et léchait avidement son cul…

-Mmm…. Oohh…. Ouuuiiiii…..

Naruto se délectait des gémissements de plus en plus fort du brun qui s'ouvrait sous ses caresses, il découvrait que le brun était particulièrement réceptif lorsqu'il laissait sa langue jouer sur son anneau… Celui-ci frémissait et s'ouvrait sous la pression de sa langue et plus il suçait fortement et plus le brun cherchait à s'empaler sur lui. il enfonça avec précaution un premier doigt et partit rechercher la boule de nerf qui ne tarderait pas à transformer les gémissements de Sasuke en cri et en supplique pour plus de sensation… Plus d'envie …

Délaissant son entrée il enfourna dans sa bouche brûlante et humide le membre déjà bien dur et les mouvement de reins du brun s'intensifièrent ,il venait de lui-même s'empaler fortement sur son doigts . Alors le blond en glissa un second et le cambrement du corps sous lui s'intensifia…

-Ouiii… Encore….Naruto…. Plus…. Fort…. Gémit il accroché à l'oreiller son corps s'arquant et s'empalant de plus en plus .

Naruto relâcha le membre devenu luisant de salive et obligea le brun à se redresser.

-Outch… Doucement !

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le dos et aida le brun à s'installer au-dessus de lui.

-Viens Sus'ke !

Ses mains glissant sur la peau doré, Sasuke se déplaça avec précaution , au début Naruto avait pensé que c'était du à la douleur dans ses reins mais bien vite il s'était souvenu des mots de Tsunade ba-chan…

 _« Je suis inquiète pour ses yeux… De ce que j'ai pu en examiner j'ai peur que si Madara continu_ _à le maltraité comme ça ,_ _il finisse par perdre la vu… »_

Mais ses pensées furent bien vite interrompu lorsqu'il sentit son sexe être enveloppé par une étreinte étroite et chaude.

-'tain Suske… T'es si chaud… Merde c'est si bon…

Le blond posa ses mains sur les hanches étroites du brun au-dessus de lui et ne pu retenir un grognement.

-T'es magnifique ! Haleta t il en l'attirant à lui, une main sur la nuque blanche avant de fondre dans sa bouche, sa langue happant sa jumelle ,s emmêlant délicieusement avec elle, la salive coulant de leur bouche entrouverte, alors que l'aîné commençait lentement à donner de petit coup de rein obligeant le brun à se relever et à se redescendre sur lui le faisant gémir de bien être.

Le brun se déplaça sur le membre tendu pour qu'à chaque coup de rein du plus âgé celui-ci frappe sa prostate, la tête rejeté en arrière, il se cambrait …

-Encore... Gémit il… Plus fort Naruto…

-Ouais… Vas-y fais toi du bien Sus'ke ! Haleta Naruto en accentuant les mouvements de ses reins percutant de plus en plus fort à l'intérieur du corps du plus jeune le centre de son plaisir.

N'en pouvant plus de cette image de luxure que le brun lui offrait cambré au-dessus de lui , la tête rejeté en arrière complètement perdu dans son plaisirs , le blond l'attrapa brutalement par les hanches et le colla fortement au mur au dessus de sa tête de lit . Sasuke sentit le membre imposant s'ancrer profondément en lui et frapper violemment sa prostate manquant de le faire sombrer….

-Je suis là ! Souffla une voix chaude et brûlante de désir à son oreille. Reste avec moi Sus'ke !

Le blond reprit ses déhanchement sous les supplications de Sasuke.

-T'arrête pas ! … Encore….Ahhh… Aaahhhh…

Frappant plus fort, Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour envoyer son brun rejoindre les étoiles avant de le suivre foudroyé par l'orgasme qu'il avait donné au brun et qui les avaient emporté, les laissant semi-inconscient au milieu des draps …

.

 **FIN DU LEMON**

 **.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **.**

De l' autre côté de la porte … Kushina pleurait dans les bras de son mari…

-Mon bébé !

-Kushina...Soupira Minato. Naruto à 21 ans !

La rouquine releva la tête plongea son regard mutin dans celui de son mari.

-Et alors ! Il vient de conclure avec Sasuke et je peux même pas le dire à Mikoto !

-Chuuuutt…. Tu veux qu'ils nous entendent ?

-Hey ! S'exclama t elle. Il est 3 heures de l'après midi ! Ils vont pas passer la journée à se….

Minato la bâillonna gentiment.

-On avait promis la maison à Naruto !

Elle ôta la main de sa bouche et frappa à la porte de son fils.

-Oui pour la nuit et la mâtinée pas pour la journée entière. Debout les tourtereaux , venez manger j'ai ramener des gâteaux !

Dans la chambre Naruto fixait son plafond des étoiles pleins les yeux , il ne boudait pas son plaisirs ! Il avait prit un pieds comme jamais il ne se le serait imaginé… Il en avait encore la tête retourné et ça tanguait sévère… Il tourna à peine la tête en entendant sa mère chouiner derrière la porte et éclata carrément de rire en l'entendant parler de passer la journée au lit…

Naruto devait bien s'avouer que ce programme lui plaisait énormément sauf que son estomac lui ronchonna de façon fort peu discrète.

-T'es infernal… Ronronna le corps lové sur le sien.

Si Sasuke avait entendu les voix des parents de Naruto, il était bien incapable de bouger . Son corps commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil après cet ultime orgasme qui l'avait achevé. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il se nicha un peu plus contre son blond , enfouissant son nez dans le cou doré, l'enlaçant avant de plonger dans le sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte.

Naruto quand à lui ne pu retenir un doux sourire en sentant s'enfoncer dans le sommeil le corps chaud du brun. Il l'enlaça durant quelques minutes puis avec douceur le fit glisser celui-ci jusque sur le lit. Il le déposa soigneusement au milieu et ramassa les traces de leur ébats.

Il prit un gant chaud pour nettoyer avec précaution le corps du jeune homme puis l'enfouit sous la couette. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun et murmura.

-Je reviens ! Je vais manger !

Naruto sourit en entendant son brun ronronner et sortit de la chambre en sautillant après avoir enfiler son bas de pyjama. Il sauta au bas des escaliers et se précipita dans la cuisine ou sa mère venait de servir des cafés.

-Yo p'pa m'man !

-Bonjour Naruto ! Alors cette soirée ? Demanda son père .

-Phénoménal ! Cria le blond survolté. C'était génial !

-Oui je veux bien te croire ! Soupira Kushina. Surtout quand je vois l'état de la maison !

-Ah je vais t'aider Maman ! T'inquiète pas !

-Et ton visiteur ne descend pas manger ?

-Quel visiteur ? Demanda Naruto en regardant ses parents une tartine à moitié enfoncer dans sa bouche.

-Celui qui te suppliait il n'y a pas 20 min de je cite « T'arrête pas… Encore… Plus fort... » Fit son père moqueur.

-C'est bon ! Cria Naruto en se bouchant les oreilles, plus rouge qu'une tomate. Je veux pas savoir depuis quand vous êtes là !

-Il me semblait avoir reconnu la voix de Sasuke , non ? Fit à son Kushina avec un sourire entendu à son mari. Bien que vu l'état de sa voix je me trompe peut-être ? Sourit elle innocemment.

Naruto se mit à maugrée dans sa barbe. Il marmonna et finit par lâcher à mi-voix.

-Nan… C'est lui…

-Kiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaa ! Hurla la rouquine en sautant au cou de son fils adoré. Quand je vais raconter ça à Mikoto !

-Maman ! S'exclama Naruto gêné au plus haut point.

-Oui oui promis j'attendrai ! Soupira la rouquine dépité. Moi qui voulait être la première à lui annoncer !

-Bon alors il fait quoi Sasuke? Il ne peut plus marcher ? Demanda gentiment son père.

-Hein ? Ah non ,il dort comme un bébé. Sourit Naruto béatement. On dirait un chaton , quand tu le caresses, il ronronne !

Ses parents éclatèrent de rire, et ils continuèrent à discuter de la soirée encore un moment avant d'attaquer à ranger.

Lorsque Sasuke émergea le bout de son nez de dessous la couette , la nuit était déjà tombé. Il se frotta les yeux et siffla de mécontentement son arrière train le faisant souffrir.

-Saleté de blond ! Marmonna t il pour lui-même.

A genou au milieu du grand lit de Naruto il laissa son regard errer dans le chambre , il tendit la main vers la table de nuit et alluma la petite lampe . Il se glissa hors de lit et entreprit de chercher ses affaires. Il réussit tant bien que mal à retrouver son sarouel et son haut. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de celui-ci et en sortit ses lunettes qu'il ajusta sur son nez.

C'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Sans il n'y voyait vraiment rien. Il coupa le chauffage et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre puis se mit en devoir de ranger un minimum le bazar de la chambre du une fois le lit refait il alla jeter le linge dans le bac prévu à cet effet dans la salle de bain du blond .

Il laissa une dernière fois son regard glisser sur les murs de la pièce, se poser sur le lit ou il y a quelques heures ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis de nouveau se dirigea comme le matin même vers le balcon, referma la fenêtre qu'il tira soigneusement et sauta de celui-ci. Il atterrît avec précaution dans le jardin et levant une dernière fois la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre qui venait de s'éclairer , il se mordit la lèvre et murmura plus pour lui même.

-Je t'aime Naruto ! Pardonne moi !

Et il disparu dans la nuit…

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se raidit.

Il s'y attendait c'était presque logique qu'il allait l'attendre. Il enjamba lentement le balcon de sa chambre et s'avança au devant de son oncle. Celui-ci se tenait assis les mains croisés devant son visage et le toisait de son regarde de glace.

-Où étais tu Sasuke ?

-…

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. S'il parlait, et dévoilait ou il était , il se faisait démonter , s'il ne disait rien cela reviendrait au même .

-Sasuke ! Je t'ai posé une question.

Il déglutit et son cerveau travailla à toute vitesse.

-Je suis allé ….danser..

Madara manqua de s'étouffer.

-Je te demande pardon ? S'esclaffa celui-ci. Tu es allé faire quoi ?

-Danser ? Murmura le jeune brun.

-Danser ? Sasuke est allé danser ! Et je peux savoir où ?

-Dans une boîte de nuit ….Dans le quartier nord…

-Et quelqu'un peut-il m'assurer t'y avoir vu ?

Sasuke sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos. Lentement sans se démonter et plongeant son regard noir dans celui de son oncle, il reprit.

-Non… Je n'y vais jamais à visage découvert…

-Comme c'est pratique !

-Vous pouvez demander à Kabuto il m'y a déjà suivit !

-Kabuto ! Siffla Madara.

-Oui Maître !

-Tu as suivis Sasuke dans cette boite de nuit ?

-Oui Maître !

-Je suppose que tu as des preuves de la présence de Sasuke là-bas ?

-Oui , cela va s'en dire… Sourit l'homme. Des dizaine de cliché de Sasuke en train de danser…

-Montre moi ça ! Claqua la voix de Madara.

-Pourquoi voulez vous savoir où j'étais ? L'interrompit le jeune homme brutalement.

Madara reporta son regard sur le jeune homme face à se leva et s'avança vers lui. Inconsciemment celui-ci recula.

-Ta mère…

-Maman? Souffla Sasuke d'une voix incertaine.

-Ta mère n'est plus ici!

-Plus ici? Maman ? ...Où est ma mère ? Interrogea le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers son oncle.

-PARTIE !

-Partie? Partie ? Comment ça partie ? S'énerva t il rapidement . Où est ma mère ? Comment a t elle pu partir ?

-SASUKE ! Siffla froidement son oncle. Ça suffit !

La claque tomba et le jeune homme se statufia, sa joue le brûlant et la stupeur l'ayant laisser coi . Une main le saisit à la gorge et sa tête rencontra durement le mur de sa chambre.

-Outch… Gémit le jeune homme sous l'impact.

-Je tiens à ce que tu restes bien tranquille Sasuke , je ne te permettrai pas de te défiler. Ta mère a peut-être trouvé un moyen de filer mais toi ! Toi , tu n'auras pas cette chance ! Sourit froidement son oncle.

Il propulsa le jeune homme au sol et s'avança de nouveau vers lui pour le frapper en le saisissant par le col de sa tunique. Sasuke leva ses mains en guise de protection mais son oncle le saisit par les cheveux et se mit à le secouer violemment.

-Tu es à moi ! Tes parents t'ont donné à moi ! Ils ne pourront jamais te récupérer.

-Non… Souffla t il en essayant de comprendre ce que lui disait son oncle.

-Tu ne sais pas Sa -su -ke… Ronronna froidement son oncle en détachant chaque syllabe pour bien appuyé ses dires. Tes parents ne te voulaient pas … Ils n'ont jamais voulu de toi … Alors ils t'ont donné à moi…. Pour tout le monde tu es MON fils !

-C'est faux !

Un coup de poings heurta violemment sa tempe avant qu'un second ne vienne s'écraser douloureusement près de son œil gauche.

-C'est la strict vérité ! Je t'ai adopté car tes parents ne voulaient pas d'un boulet comme toi ! Sans aucune réserve ! Ils ont abandonné leur droit parentaux sur toi ! Tu es à moi ! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de toi !

-Non ! Essaya de se défendre le jeune homme. C'est faux ! Jamais maman…

-Maman ? Se moqua l'homme face à lui. Mais elle n'en a jamais eu rien à faire de toi ! Tu crois qu'une mère voudrait d'un enfant comme toi ? Ton frère était un génie ! Bien au dessus de ce que tu ne pourras jamais être… Tu n'as jamais fait que leur causer des problèmes ! Obliger de te retirer de l'école pour violence ! Tes professeurs ont porter plainte contre toi ! Quel honte pour la famille Uchiwa d'avoir un déchet tel que toi ! Mais je vais te dresser !

Madara tira le jeune homme à sa suite, le sortit de sa chambre le traînant comme s'il ne pesait rien, avant de la jeter dans l'escalier qu'il dévala, sa tête heurtant violemment les marches.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser après sa chute , mais c'était sans compter sur son oncle qui le saisit de nouveau par les cheveux et le traîna jusqu'à la porte de la cave. Là , il le poussa dans la cave et s'avança vers lui après avoir saisit une rallonge électrique qui traînait…

Sasuke recula… Il retint son souffle et fit le dos rond, ne lâchant pas des yeux l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui , le choc allait être violent il le savait … Mais même en le sachant , la douleur le traversa de part en part l'obligeant à se terrer pour se protéger.

-Tu es à moi ! Tu entends ! Siffla la voix rude et dure. Je te briserai… Je te jure que tu vas m'obéir Sasuke ! Je te briserai autant de fois que nécessaire !

Alors qu'il parlait sa voix montait en puissance et les coups qui s'étaient mis à pleuvoir , brisait un peu plus son corps à chaque heurte… La douleur l'envahissait tel une rivière de feu et de brûlure incessante sur sa peau…

Le cuir sifflant…

Brûlant sa peau…

Tranchant…

Douloureux…

Cuisant….

.

* * *

.

Pauvre Sasuke ... Le début du pourquoi du comment Sasuke ne peut échapper à son oncle...

Petit rappel pour cette histoire j'ai pris la majorité à 21 comme c'est le cas au japon.

.

Non non je vous assure j'adore Sasuke! Même si je le maltraite!

Il a quand même eu le droit à sa nuit avec son amoureux..

.

Allez la semaine prochaine de nouvelles réponses...

On approche de la fin...

Bonne semaine à tous ... N'hésitez pas à me laisser un com Merci

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Naru x Sasu

 **Base:** Naruto

 **Résumé :** Il est mon soleil, ma lumière , mon oxygène , je vis au fond des ténèbres, je n'attends plus rien , et pourtant je veux garder l'espoir…

.

 **Review**

 _ **La**_ ! Toujours number one Hihihi Merci à toi d'être passé me donner ton avis .

Oui oui voilà quelques réponses, le glas ne va pas tarder à sonner … Madara a un sale rôle dans cette histoire mdr promis dans une prochaine il sera au top du top de la générosité hihihi .

Je en laisserai pas les lecteurs sans rien. Une fois celle-ci terminé j'en posterai une nouvelle :p et toujours en format Naru x Sasu

Le premier chapitre sera la même semaine que le dernier de celle-ci ;) J'espère que cette future histoire te plaira autant que celle-ci

A très vite pour ta prochaine review ;)

 ** _Myl_** : Alors tu ne t'attendais pas à ça? Et oui ce n'est pas si simple, Madara l'a sous sa coupe … Il est son tuteur légal jusqu'à ses 21 ans .

.

* * *

 **.**

LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES

.

* * *

.

 **Chap 15**

.

Lorsque ses yeux sombres s'ouvrirent enfin, il ne su combien de temps avait bien pu s'écouler. Son dos le brûlait et le moindre geste lui coûtait des grimaces et des gémissements de douleur.

-Chié… Siffla douloureusement le jeune homme.

-Réveillé Sasuke? Fit une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kabuto? Siffla la voix froide de son interlocuteur.

-Ouh Quelle froideur pour quelqu'un qui me doit un paiement !

-Tss… Au cas ou tu ne l'as pas remarqué ça me paraît compliqué de te « payer » comme tu dis si bien !

-Oh je ne m'inquiète pas ! Je serai payé ! Susurra une voix à son oreille.

-Dégage ! Siffla le brun alors qu'un frisson de dégoût parcourait sa peau.

-Qu'y a t il ? Tu n'aimes pas te faire caresser Sasuke? Pourtant quand c'est lui qui te touche tu n'as pas l'air de trouver cela désagréable...…

-Tu n'es pas lui !

-Moi non… Mais lui as-tu dit ? Sasuke...Ronronna t il à son oreille. Lui as-tu parlé de cet autre homme blond qui te touche, t'embrasse à pleine bouche , dont les mains glissent sur ta peau nue … Contre lequel tu te frottes… Collant ton cul contre son ventre…

-T'as gueule !

-Oh quelle vulgarité ! Ricana l'homme en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit et arrachant le drap qui couvrait le bas de son corps.

Kabuto posa une main possessive sur le bas de son dos avant de descendre sur ses fesses , le geste lui leva littéralement le cœur.

-Vire tes mains de là ou je hurle ! Siffla le brun en se raidissant.

-Dis moi Sasuke est-ce qu'il bande quand tu frottes ton cul contre lui …. Tu le sens se durcir contre toi …

Sasuke se redressa le regard emplit d'une haine sans limite , le visage livide . Ses poings serré sur les draps d'un blanc immaculé.Tout son corps se révoltait au simple fait d'être regardé ….

-Dégage de ma chambre ! Siffla t il d'une voix polaire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Sourit Kabuto d'un air malsain. Bientôt j'aurai ce que tu m'as promis !

-Jamais !

Sasuke regarda son « baby-sitter » sortir de sa chambre et la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il serra les dents. Jamais , il se le jura ,jamais , il ne laisserait cet homme poser ses sales mains sur lui. Ni lui , ni aucun autre… Plus jamais… Il préférait mutiler ce corps et le rendre insupportable à voir ou à toucher…

Il appartenait à Naruto. A lui et à lui seul !

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit épuisé. Depuis combien de temps était il remonté de la cave ? Il ne se souvenait de rien. Après les coups il avait occulté tout ce qui s'était produit…

Le froid, la douleur , l'humiliation, les mots qu'il avait entendu…

Les gestes….

Ces venues…

Ce toucher…

Ce contact…

Non…

Il allait vomir...

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir….

Surtout pas….

Ce n'était jamais arrivé….

Un goût horrible dans sa bouche….

Juste un cauchemar…..

Il fallait juste oublier…

Un gémissement….

Assez !

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à sa nuit…

La dernière qu'il voulait ne jamais oublier… Son moment de bonheur… Son souvenir…

 _« Des mains qui se cherchent, un corps chaud contre le sien… Du plaisirs juste du plaisirs… Par lui… Avec lui ...»_

 _._

La nausée le saisit et il tenta de calmer celle-ci cherchant à repousser les souvenirs qui menaçaient de l'engloutir…

Il perdit de nouveau connaissance.

.

* * *

.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent durant laquelle Sasuke fut porter pâle à l'université .Deux semaines durant lesquelles Naruto resta sans nouvelle et le stress avec… Minato avait tenter d'avoir des nouvelles du petit brun mais Madara ne répondait à aucune sollicitation.

Puis comme si de rien n'était, Sasuke réapparut , un peu tendu…

A fleur de peau….

Son oncle toujours sur le dos et son garde encore plus collant…

Naruto tremblait de colère...Le brun ne le regardait pas… L'ignorait même… Kabuto le collait , passait sans cesse ses mains sur lui… Le couvait d'un regard lubrique qui lui levait le cœur… Si Sasuke ne disait rien ,il n'en pensait pas moins. Il avait la nausée en permanence , incapable de manger… La seule idée de laisser quelque chose franchir la barrière de ses lèvres le rendait littéralement malade…

Le sentiment de souillure, d'être immonde, sale….

Que tout le monde savait …

Que ça se voyait sur son visage…

Le rendait encore plus froid et méfiant… Il rejetait tout contact physique … Son corps se mettait à trembler, pour peu qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler lorsque des hommes s'approchaient de lui…

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était fuir cette vie… Fuir ce lieu… Mais son oncle ne le lâchait pas … Surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes, ses moindres regards… Il était épuisé de lutter ,épuisé de se surveiller , de s'autocensurer… Tout ce qu'il faisait était observé, analysé , espionné, scruté….

Madara était derrière son dos à chaque seconde…

.

* * *

.

Habillé de sa tenue d'un orange claquant qu'il aimait tant car elle lui rappelait la chaleur que dégageait son amant, le jeune danseur évoluait sensuellement le long de sa barre, grimpant en haut de celle-ci alors que le groupe dansait en dessous de lui puis évoluait le long de celle-ci son corps à l'horizontal retenue à la seule force de ses bras donnant l'impression qu'il marchait à même le vide…

Redressant son corps sa tête vers le bas il allongea son corps à la verticale le long de la barre puis écarta ses jambes telle une gracieuse danseuse et les maintint en grand écart son dos cambrer et son buste reposant sur la dite barre… Il savait ce que ses mouvements engendraient dans le respiration des clients… Sa tenue trop légère s'ouvrait totalement sur ses longues jambes parfaites et dévoilait sa peau nacré, alors que ce dessinait par transparence son fessier superbement musclé..

Aucun de ses exercices n'étaient choisis au hasard , tout était fait pour attirer le regard sur lui et sur son corps androgyne… Sa tenue laissant peu de place à l'imagination tant elle était fluide et glissait sensuellement sur sa peau et en même temps laissait le client sur sa faim de ne pas en voir davantage ….

Il redescendit de la barre et se frotta lascivement contre elle, laissant les autres danseurs s'amuser et se faire frôler sur le comptoir… Il n'était pas très chaud pour se retrouver tripoter… Il voulait bien allumer les clients mais pas être approcher… ou plutôt il ne le voulait plus…

Il savait ,il avait bien comprit que son physique plaisait … Kubuto lui avait bien apprit la leçon… Rien que d'y penser il en était malade… Il chassa de son esprit tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler qui il était, ce qu'était sa vie quand il quittait les strass , les paillettes et sa piste de danse…

Juste un cauchemar ou il n'était rien… Ou son oncle le considérait comme un moins que rien… Ou son frère était libre et lui enfermer… Un monde ou ses propres parents l'avaient vendu, ou ils n'y avaient pas de place pour lui …

Ou même la personne qu'il avait toujours aimé l'avait oublié… Une larme glissa sur sa joue, il la refoula , se reprit pour se noyer dans les pas complexe et les figures aérienne de sa barre. ..

Alors qu'il était tranquillement perdu dans sa danse à mille lieues de là, la porte du bar claqua sur une bande jeunes survoltés que le videur venait de faire entrer. Le brouhaha couvert par la forte musique et les rythme chaud de la musique.

Naruto laissa son regard errer dans la salle, découvrant avec ses amis, ce bar qu'ils n'avaient pas encore testé. Le sol était noir et incroyablement brillant, reflétant les lumières des stroboscopes… Au centre se tenait un premier bar circulaire , sur la droite une piste de danse, mais aussi un DJ et une scène pour les groupes live…

Sur la gauche du bar des canapés en cercle formait de petit salon… Et dans la fond ,une fois la piste de danse traversé, on tombait sur un second bar qui entourait une piste de danse réserver au strip-teaser ,une barre de pôle danse y était actuellement le centre d'attraction et un jeune danseur/danseuse ? De là ou il était Naruto n'en était pas sur , évoluaient uniquement vêtu d'un ensemble de voile d'un orange claquant…

Ses amis l'avaient trainé là car il en avait marre de le voir ruminer et déprimé seul dan son coin.

Un Naruto déprimé ça n'existait pas!

La couleur lumineuse lui plut tout de suite et attiré il se dirigea vers le bar du fond curieux de vérifier si la silhouette était d'origine féminine ou masculine…

Il fut assez vite renseigné au vu du torse parfaitement plat et de la superbe barre abdominal du danseur qui offrait une vu dégagé sur ses jambes actuellement écartés et venant de se poser sur l'épaule d'un homme qui accoudé au comptoir vidait son verre sans le quitter des yeux…

Le jeune danseur ondulait gracieusement mais de façon provocante sous le regard qui n'en perdait pas une miette…

Naruto s'approcha à son tour et se figea de stupeur….

,

,

Devant lui , de lourde mèche blonde encadraient un visage qui commençait à se marquer par les années et éclairé par deux yeux d'une couleur un peu trop semblable à la sienne… Il s'avança et ce fut une main tremblante qu'il s'apprêta à poser sur l'épaule de l'homme alors que le danseur venait de se mettre à sa hauteur …

Agenouillé devant lui les voiles rejeté en arrière dévoilant ses longues jambes imberbe , le jeune danseur offrait aux yeux bleus toute la sensualité qui se dégageait de lui et séduisait sans la moindre équivoque l'homme face à lui. Glissant un index entre ses lèvres , il se mit à le sucer de façon très suggestive avant de faire glisser sa main sur sa gorge, puis sur son torse jusqu'à la ceinture chargé soulignant ses hanches alors que son corps , désormais, rejeté en arrière offrait un spectacle des plus sensuel…

Naruto déglutit devant l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il vit la main de son père glisser autour de la taille du danseur et celui-ci se laisser glisser jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de l'homme se pose sur son ventre … Le danseur était totalement allongé sur le comptoir désormais , les cuisses écartés de chaque côté de l'homme blond dont les mains c'étaient refermé sur le corps fin …

Jusqu'à ce que le barman passant par là ne fasse glisser sur le corps chaud un liquide qui fit réagir le danseur …

Naruto regarda son père éclater de rire, alors que le jeune danseur repoussait le barman d'un pied léger avant de s'envoler littéralement au dessus du bar et retourner grimper en haut de sa barre, son corps s'y enroulant souplement…

-Papa ?…

L'homme sursauta et se tourna vers la voix qui venait de parler… Son regard se posa stupéfait sur une silhouette et un visage bien trop familier.

-Naruto ?

-Papa…. Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que des cris résonnèrent et bientôt ce fut la cohue général. Minato attrapa son fils pour l'entraîner à l'écart.

-Papa qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Descente de police surtout ne bouge pas et ne résiste pas.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que….

-Va savoir… Présence de mineur… Drogue… Prostitution…. Tu as tes papiers sur toi ?

Naruto hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Dans les bras de son père, il laissait son regard errer autour de lui , en effet une armada de policier criaient , exigeaient le calme et le silence. Il cherchait ses amis des yeux et fini par les retrouver un peu éparpiller partout en petit groupe sous la houlette de policiers…

Puis on vit apparaître les danseurs reconnaissable à leur tenues bien particulière… Le gérant du bar passa derrière Minato et soupira.

-C'est à cause de toi ce bordel ?

-Mais non ! Siffla Minato. Je n'ai même pas fini mon enquête !

-Fais chié ! Lâcha Le gérant. J'ai pas eu le temps de faire dégager le gosse.

-Ils l'ont attrapé ?

-Ah ouais ! Ricana t il . Essaye d'attraper un chat sauvage ! Je crois que le flic oubliera jamais qu'il a posé un jour la main sur lui !

Naruto regarda son père discuter avec le gérant comme si de rien n'était, Puis son attention fut vite détourné par l'arrivé d'un policier avec un danseur menotté et jeté en vrac sur son épaule qui sifflait et l'insultait comme un chat enragé justement.

-Tiens voilà le chaton ! Continua à ricaner le gérant.

-Chaton ? Fit Naruto. On dirait plutôt un chat sauvage enragé !

-Pas loin ! Gamin !

-Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Marmonna le jeune homme.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais aller récupérer le dit-chaton avant qu'il ne s'attire plus de problème. Soupira l'homme en s'éloignant d'eux.

Ce fut encore le bazar pendant plus d'une heure avant que par petits groupes leur identité ne fut vérifier et qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux. Mais à peine libéré Minato se précipita à sa voiture.

-Ou vas tu ?

-Au commissariat ! Je veux vérifier qu'il n'y a aura pas de problème avec le chat.

-Le chat ?

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de question que son père avait filé en le laissant sur place.

-Naruto ! Une voix l'interpella.

-Kiba ?

-Faut qu'on aille au commissariat tu peux nous emmener ? Ils ont emmené Hinata car elle avait pas ses papiers.

Le blond hocha la tête et sortit ses clés de voiture ou tout le groupe s'entassa.

Réuni dans la salle d'accueil du commissariat , Naruto et ses amis discutaient avec son père et le gérant du bar qui semblait visiblement bien connaître celui-ci. Ils avaient sans peine récupéré Hinata dont le cousin avait déboulé furieux et faisait désormais la leçon à celle-ci sous le regard amusé de Kiba.

-Tu nous expliques papa ? Demanda Naruto.

-Quoi donc ?

-Comment ça se fait que tu étais dans ce bar ! Enfin papa quoi !

-Naruto … Je travaille pour le service des mœurs de l'université ! Je surveille les jeunes qui travaillent de façon illégale et qui n'en ont pas l'âge !

-Tu étais là pour surveiller quelqu'un ? Interrogea Naruto.

Le barman ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Oui , une surveillance très rapprocher ! Sourit celui-ci.

Minato jeta un regard noir à Suigetsu qui s'amusait beaucoup.

-Alors c'est ton gamin ? C'est vrai qu'il te ressemble vachement. Sourit Sui très amusé de la situation.

-M'enfin ! Que va penser maman ? S'exclama le blond choquer.

-Hey ! S'exclama Minato à l'intention du gérant. Ne recommence pas !

-Mais c'est que tu me le surveilles de vraiment près ! Sourit l'homme en mâchouillant une paille.

-Tu peux parler ! C'est quand même toi qui l'a embaucher et qui m'a rappeler pour vérifier son âge !

-Mouais et je suis toujours pas convaincu !

Naruto soupira , quelle soirée ! Il ne pensait pas se faire arrêter en venant faire la fête avec ses amis dans ce bar et encore moins y retrouver son père .

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On attends .Je veux savoir ce qu'il vont faire du gamin. Fit son père.

Sui soupira ça sentait mauvais tout ça, Juugo et Karin le surveillait du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme avait bien essayer de passer en douce pour aller écouter ce qui se disait du côté de son petit protéger mais pas moyen. Un grand gaillard qui ressemblait un peu trop au gosse en plus âgé leur barrait le passage.

Un homme d'un âge mûr s'avança vers eux . La moitié de son visage semblait avoir été emporter et durcissait des traits qui avaient du être doux et jeune à une époque pourtant pas si lointaine.

-Je suis Obito Uchiwa . Se présenta t il. Je travaille à la brigade des mineurs.

-Minato Namikaze.

-Namikaze ? Comme les Namikaze , les amis de Mikoto ?

-C'est ça ! Mikoto est la meilleure amie de ma femme.

-Enchanté ! Je suis un oncle de Itachi et Sasuke, les enfants de Fugaku.

-Pareillement ! Sourit Minato. Pouvez vous nous dire ce qu'il en est ? Est on accusé de quoi que ce soit ?

-Non pas vous.. Juste lui … Fit il en désignant le gérant qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Sui ?

-Suigetsu ! Gérant d'un bar à strip-tease… Entre autre…

-Hey j'oblige personne à faire quoi que se soit !

-Non mais embaucher un mineur est interdit par la loi.

-Ses papiers disaient 21 ans …

Regard noir de la part d'Obito.

-Bon allez 18 si tu veux ! Mais j'y peux rien s'il me présente des faux papiers ! Fit il souriant en haussant les épaules.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du l'embaucher !

-Et j'en faisais quoi ? Si c'était pas moi , ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un qui aurait eu beaucoup moins de scrupule à lui demander d'ajouter son cul à la carte ! Ou pire encore !

-Tu aurais du m'appeler !

-J'avais déjà la brigade de l'université qui avait un œil dessus alors lui ou toi c'était pareil !

-Il ne lui ai rien arrivé ?

-Rien de méchant… Sourit Sui en faisant un clin d'œil à l'homme blond et en posant une main sur son épaule d'un air entendu.

Obito laissa son regard allé de l'un à l'autre d'un air méfiant.

-Mmm… Tu es sur ?

-Oui ! Soupira Sui . Rien ! Son cul est sain et sauf ! Enfin jusqu'à maintenant !

-Comment ça jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Disons qu'il y a de plus en plus de gens qui veulent une option sur celui-ci … Qu'il a fort bien fait il faut l'avouer ! … Et que ça devient compliqué de le garder à l'abri… N'est-ce pas M. de l'Université ?

Obito s'avança vers Sui et le saisit par le col.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends ? Qui à touché à mon neveu ?

-Pas vraiment touché… Tripoter… Papouiller… Un ou deux bécots… Enfin il était pas tellement contre non plus le dit neveu… Plutôt chaud lapin ! Ricana le barman.

Obito serra les dents et son regard devint plus dur et menaçant.

-Sui… Siffla t il entre ses dents.

-C'est pas moi ! Je l'ai pas touché !

-Sui si tu as laissé quelqu'un posé ses mains ou quoi que se soit d'autre sur son neveu … Il va t'arriver des bricoles !

Suigetsu eut un sourire malicieux, et à ses côtés Minato n'en menait pas large ,il commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise et surtout il commençait à recouper dangereusement la situation… Son petit danseur, le chaton aux courbes souples et douces … Affilié aux Uchiwa…. De la famille d'Obito…

-Oh Misère… Gémit Minato en se passant une main lasse sur la figure.

-Oh ça va, il va pas en mourir pour deux mains baladeuses et quelques baisers un peu appuyés.

-Sui je vais te tuer !Siffla l'inspecteur de police.

-Oui , oui… Soupira le barman en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

* * *

.

BLABLA :)

Clap de fin de chapitre ! Nous arrivons à la fin de cette histoire .

Je commencerai à publier la nouvelle la semaine prochaine et j'aimerai connaitre votre opinion quand au moment que vous préfèreriez la voir publié.

En début de semaine (lundi) , en milieu (mercredi) , ou alors en fin de semaine (vendredi au pire le samedi) ?

Bref à vos avis ! =)

Ensuite j'ai un one shot en cours, je le publierai dés qu'il sera terminé, je ne sais pas encore quand mais j'espère rapidement.

Comment avez vous trouver ce chapitre ? Comment ça c'est pas juste de couper là ?

C'est le bazar dans le commissariat et chacun commence à comprendre bien des choses …

Alors vous aviez trouvé? Vous saviez que c'était lui? J'avais quand même réussi à semer quelque doute ?

D'autres réponses ou alors toutes vos réponses la semaine prochaine avec le dernier chapitre!

.

S'il vous plait n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis , ça ne prends que quelques secondes et ça me fera tellement plaisirs

Merci à vous et à demain pour le chapitre 3 de "Toi Alors…"

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Naru x Sasu

 **Résumé :** Il est mon soleil, ma lumière , mon oxygène , je vis au fond des ténèbres, je n'attends plus rien , et pourtant je veux garder l'espoir…

.

Review

 _ **La**_ : Merci de ta review sur cet avant dernier chapitre , contente d'avoir réussi à faire planer le mystère. Il y a pleins de choses à découvrir et j'espère qu'elles seront à la hauteur. Prochainement une nouvelle histoire suivra celle-ci sur un thème totalement diffèrent. =)

.

 _ **Myl**_ : Bienvenue dans le chapitre du vous allez enfin savoir … Comprendre pleins de choses et découvrir tous (ou presque ) les secrets cachés/

J'espère que cela vous éclaircira .

Petite explication pour Minato et Sasuke , Sasuke ne montre jamais son visage, il porte des lentilles de contacts mais non adapté à sa vue . Sachez qu'il est myope et qu'en prime avec les coups qu'il a prit il a un décollement de la rétine ,donc il ne reconnait pas les personnes en face de lui à moins d'être collé à elle.

voilà si vous avez d'autre question n'hésitez pas à les formuler =)

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre et les réponses tant attendu .

.

 _ **Je tiens aussi à m'excusez pour mon absence, j'étais en déplacement sur le sol Américain et n'est pas pu faire les mises à jour comme je le voulais**_

 _ **D'où mon retard ! Sur ce je ne vous fais pas languir plus**_

 _ **Bon chapitre**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE MES TÉNÈBRES

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Chap 16**

 **.**

Coupant court à leur discussion un inspecteur sortit comme une furie de la salle d'interrogatoire ou il venait de recevoir les dernières informations concernant les employés du bar, et il était plutôt contrarié

-Obito nous avons un problème !

-Quel problème ?

-Ce gamin ! Il n'existe pas dans notre banque de données.

-Comment ça il n'existe pas ? Il existe , je le sais puisqu'il fait partit de ma famille.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y a aucun extrait de naissance à ce nom.

-Non, il est né à l'étranger .

-Sauf que d'après nos renseignements, aucun enfant japonais du nom de Uchiwa Sasuke n'est né là ou il le dit cette année là !

-Comment ça ?

-Le seul enfant né de sexe masculin et répondant à ce nom est né en 2000 et non en 1998

-Comment ça ? Il y a forcément une erreur !

-Non … de plus après un examen approfondit , je peux confirmer médicalement parlant que ce jeune homme n'a pas plus de 16 ans…

-16 ans ?…

-A peine ! Lâcha le policier. Nous avons appeler son père ! Il ne va pas tarder à arriver !

-16 ans ? Itachi c'est quoi cette histoire ? … 16 ans… Sasuke ? C'est un enfant !

Obito se tourna vers Itachi qui était demeuré silencieux et à l'écart de toute l'agitation, Naruto avait lui aussi ouvert de grand yeux , il était totalement choqué. Sa surprise avait été totale lorsque son regard s'était posé sur le danseur dans le bar quelques heures auparavant…. Mais là …

Sasuke…

Le Sasuke Uchiwa…

La plus improbable des rencontres…

Sasuke se déhanchant… Dansant à moitié nu… Sous des regards avinés et avide, salasse et gourmand… Son Sasuke ? Son amant ?… Celui qu'il avait tenu nu dans son lit, dans ses bras il y avait moins d'un mois et dont il n'avait plus eu la moindre nouvelle …

Le dit jeune homme arrivait droit sur eux visiblement agacé...

Toujours vêtu de sa tenue de danseur, celle -ci s'ouvrant largement sur ses longues jambes blanches et musclées , Sasuke avait ôté son loup à la demande des policiers et se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas vif alors que son regard restait rivé loin devant lui. Torse nu son haut qui ne couvrait que ses bras et mettait en valeur la silhouette fine mais musclé de celui-ci , visiblement habitué à une pratique physique intensive .

Malgré sa musculature particulièrement dessiné , il était esthétique et incroyablement souple dans ses déplacements. Le mouvement sensuel de ses hanches sous le voile transparent retenait indéniablement le regard de ceux devant qui il passait.

Obito posa un regard noir sur son neveu , alors que Naruto se retenait à grand peine d'aller poser possessivement ses mains sur son fessier en hurlant que ce cul était à lui et que le prochain qui posait son regard vicieux dessus allait rencontrer son poing, le mur puis le carrelage …

-Quoi ? Siffla celui-ci froidement.

-16 ans !

-Quoi ? Répéta le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

-16 ans ? Tu as 16 ans ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Demande à mon Oncle ! Siffla le brun. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'il fait!

-16 ans !

-Oui et alors ?

-Dans un bar à pute !

-Oh oh ! Commença à s'énerver Suigetsu. Je ne tiens pas un bar à pute ! Personne ne se couche dans mes locaux.

-Tu as entendu ? Fit Sasuke avec un sourire mesquin. Ce n'est pas un bar à pute !

-Sasuke !

-C'est bon !Je ne me prostitue pas ! Siffla le plus jeune les poings posé sur ses hanches étroites. Je ne suis pas une pute ! Je danse !

-Franchement vu ta tenue on se pose des questions !

-Elle a quoi sa tenue ? Déboula Karin en hurlant. Hein ! Elle a quoi ? Elle est très bien cette tenue et elle est habillé au moins celle-là ! C'est juste transparent ! L'autre est beaucoup plus ...

Sasuke se posa une main lasse sur le visage. Si sa tenue là était très habillé, aux dires de Karin, il n'osait imaginé ce que son oncle était en train d 'imaginer comme autre tenue…

-Karin ! Fit la voix polaire de Sasuke.

-Ouiiiii Chaton ! Ronronna t elle en venant se frotter à lui.

-Tu ne m'aides pas là !

-Ah bon ? Pourtant ta tenue de chat est beaucoup plus sexy que celle là … Hormis le short tu ne portes rien d'autre que tes oreilles de chat et ta queue.

-Tu oublies les bottines ! Fit Suigetsu en ricanant devant le visage blasé du petit brun. Les bottines c'est important dans la tenue !

-Oui c'est vrai ! Les bottines ça habilles c'est certain ! Siffla Obito agacé.

La jeune femme avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées et parfaitement ignorante de ce qu'elle laissait sous entendre devant la famille du jeune homme brun.

-Et puis entre le short et rien y'a pas grande différence ! Soupira t elle. Il est tellement petit et moulant !

-Formidable ! Marmonna le brun entre ses dents. Encore une phrase et mon oncle finira par croire que je danse nu !

-Sasuke ! L'interpella son frère.

Le plus jeune reporta son attention sur son aîné et le regarda silencieusement s'arrêtant devant lui.

-Tu n'as pas froid ? Demanda son frère en haussant un sourcil ironique.

Sasuke leva à son tour un sourcil légèrement abasourdit.

-Froid ?

-Disons que tu n'es pas très habillé !Comme l'a justement fait constaté oncle Obito !

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres pâle du plus jeune qui s'avança de façon féline vers son frère.

-Enfin ce n'est pas une tenue très … euh….Conventionnelle ?

-Conventionnelle ?… Le plus jeune hésita à éclater franchement de rire pour la première fois.

Il se reprit et croisant les bras, il fit face à son frère.

-Et bien jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais eu de … Comment dirais tu … De retour négatif quand à la légèreté de ma tenue ! Le but n'est pas que je sois habillé comme une none ! Se moqua le plus jeune.

-Tu as d'autre surprise comme cela en réserve ? Lui demanda son aîné.

Le plus jeune s'avança et attira son frère jusqu'à lui en tirant sur sa veste.

-Si tu savais… Si tu savais tout ce que tu ignores… Mon cher grand frère… Chuchota t il doucement . Je t'assure que le fait de danser presque nu est insignifiant !

-Quoi ?

-Presque autant que de se faire renverser sur le comptoir ! Termina t il en haussant les épaules moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Fit Itachi en lui saisissant le poignet durement. Expliques toi ?

Sasuke posa son regard sombre sur la main qui tenait son poignet.

-Tu as les mêmes mains que lui… Tu imposes tes ordres comme lui… Au final tu n'es pas différent de lui .

-Sasuke ? Demanda de nouveau son aîné avec plus de douceur.

-SASUKE ! Claqua une voix rude et froide.

Le brun avait relevé les yeux et après un dernier regard vers son frère , ses yeux avaient accroché les orbes bleus si cher à son cœur… Une douce cascade blonde encadrait le doux visage remplit d'incompréhension.

-Oui c'est pareil… Renverser sur un comptoir , sur le sol ou sur un lit … C'est la même chose… le but est le même. Au final il ne me restera rien… Souffla t il plus pour lui-même. C'est dommage..

Un faible sourire étira de nouveau les lèvres pâles et les yeux sombre se voilèrent de détresse.

-SASUKE ! Reprit la voix de son oncle.

L'homme se tenait non loin de lui les bras croisé et le toisait froidement , visiblement très agacé d'avoir à attendre qu'il vienne.

-Même ça il me l'aura prit ! Finalement il aura gagné… Souffla t il à mi-voix.

Lentement le jeune homme se mit en mouvement se dirigeant vers l'homme qui l'attendait. Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il n'y en aurait pas. Cette homme était le diable en personne et il lui avait volé le soleil…

Naruto tendit la main et se saisit du bras de Sasuke.

-Attends ! Commença t il avant qu'une main ne saisisse fortement son poignet l'obligeant à lâcher le jeune homme.

-Tss tsss tsss… Fit lentement Kabuto en se penchant vers Naruto. Il ne serait pas bon que l'on sache qu'un majeur a posé la main sur un mineur… Et plus encore couché avec lui… Que penserait on Naruto Kun ?… Si les gens savaient que tu as profité d'un enfant de 16 ans … Susurra l'homme. 16 ans et tu t'es couché entre ses cuisses… C'était bon Naruto kun ?

Naruto s'était raidit .

-On pourrait aussi découvrir que … Ton père a eu les même envie…. Qu'en penses tu Sasuke ? Demanda Kubuto à voix haute cette fois.

-Tu me dégoûtes ! Siffla le brun en se dégageant de son étreinte pour rejoindre son oncle.

-Pourquoi ? Ricana Kabuto. Le père, le fils… Tout les deux sont blond !

Kabuto se mit à ricaner et attrapa une mèche brune et la porta à ses lèvres.

-Tu as vraiment une préférence pour les blond aux yeux bleus !

Le regard de Sasuke devint plus dur et plus froid, les dents serrés ,il se jura qu'il le tuerait…

Lui et tous ceux qui avait osé le profaner et lui prendre tout ce qu'il lui avait .

-Oh ! Sourit l'homme en remontant ses lunettes. Tu ne lui avais pas dit que tu séduisais son père ? Pauvre Naruto… Fit il faussement condescendant. Enfin une chance que le père n'est pas fini par te prendre sur ce comptoir.

La gifle était partie ! Sans aucune retenue et avait raisonner dans le silence. Toisant Kabuto de ses yeux noirs, le brun le regardait avec méprit et dégoût.

Sans leur jeter un seul regard, Sasuke sortit du commissariat. Il ne pouvait pas ,il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Naruto. Il ne voulait pas y lire une fois de plus la déception… Le dégoût qu'il devait avoir de lui…. La trahison…. Le gouffre dans lequel il essayait de ne pas tomber s'était ouvert sous ses pieds…. Il était en train de couler…. Et les ténèbres étaient en train de se refermer sur lui….

.

* * *

.

Il monta aux côtés de son oncle, la porte se referma derrière lui et la voiture démarra.

-Direction l'aéroport de Narita !

-L'aéroport ? Demanda le brun.

Son oncle ricana.

-Que croyais tu ? Que nous allions resté ici après ce que tu as fait ? Tu es vraiment un imbécile Sasuke ! Naruto n'est déjà pas très malin mais toi tu me déçois encore plus.

Madara laissa son regard traîner sur le corps de son neveu.

-Tu as vraiment tout d'une pute dans cette tenue !

Sasuke se tut son regard se posa sur la route qui défilait, alors ça y était finalement il arrivait au bout … Sa mère n'était plus sous la coupe de son oncle… Son frère prendrait soin de Naruto qu'il venait de décevoir une fois de plus … Il n'y avait plus rien qui le retenait désormais…

Dans le hall du commissariat Naruto regardait la porte par laquelle Sasuke venait de partir .Il ne comprenait pas ou plutôt il essayait de ne pas comprendre. Il se tourna vers son père .

-Papa ?

Minato serrait les dents. Kushina allait le massacrer quand il allait rentrer. Quand elle saurait ça… Il regarda l'homme de main de Madara quitter le hall et lorsque la porte du commissariat se ferma enfin, il se tourna vers Itachi.

-Où il va ?

-Probablement à l'aéroport ! Nous avons un jet privé là-bas !

-Tu as une voiture ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Alors on y va !

Itachi se tourna vers son cousin.

-Shisui ?

-Obito ?

-Vas y !

Le jeune inspecteur attrapa les clés de sa voiture de fonction et se précipita au devant d'eux.

-Je vais vous ouvrir la route ! Reste bien derrière moi Itachi pour ne pas causer d'accident.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne te lâcherai pas ! Il faut récupérer mon frère. Naruto appelle ma mère elle doit attendre mon père à l'aéroport ! Dis leur que Sasuke et Madara arrivent.

-Je viens avec vous ! Cria Naruto en se jetant à leur suite. Papa !

-Plus tard ! Je t'expliquerai tout Naruto ! Il faut qu'on essaye de récupérer Sasuke avant qu'ils ne quittent le territoire !

Ils montèrent tous les 3 dans la voiture d'Itachi qui démarra en trombe à la suite du V8 de Shisui qui, son giro bleu à pleins régime, s'engageait dans une chasse sans merci ….

Dans la voiture , Naruto composa le numéro que lui donna Itachi… Au bout de quelques sonneries Mikoto décrocha.

-Moshi moshi ?

-Mikoto c'est Naruto .

-Naruto , c'est toi ? Mon dieu dis moi que Sasuke est avec toi ! Je t'en supplie dis moi que vous avez réussit à lui reprendre Sasuke !

-Euh… Commença le blond tout penaud… Mikoto… Je …

Un sanglot se fit entendre.

-Il n'a pas réussit c'est ça ?… Sasuke n'a pas réussi à fuir Madara… Il l'a emmené c'est ça ? Il a prit mon bébé ?

-Mikoto…. Murmura doucement le blond. Je suis désolé…

-Mon bébé… Mon bébé… Mon dieu… rendez moi mon bébé… Je vais tuer cet homme ! Je le jure ! Hurla t elle au téléphone . Je vais tuer cet homme pour ce qu'il a fait à Sasuke ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

-Mikoto ! Appela de nouveau le blond. Attendez !

Il n'eut pas le temps de placer une parole qu'elle avait raccrocher, ne laissant qu'un horrible tutututut… Résonner à son oreille…

-Je suis désolé ! Itachi…

-Mmm… Je m'en doutais ! Enfin j'aurai du m'en douter ! J'espère juste qu'on va arriver avant qu'un drame n'éclate !

-Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Papa ? Comment ? C'est quoi cette histoire avec Sasuke ?

-C'est pas vraiment le moment ! Fit son père. Je t 'expliquerai comment j'ai rencontrer Sasuke … Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est tout ce que je peux te dire ! Et je ne savais pas que c'était lui ! Ajouta le père comme si cela pouvait être une excuse à ce qui c'était produit…

-Naruto ! Fit Itachi. Kabuto ne fait que cracher du venin pour briser Sasuke ! Ce qu'il veut , c'est Sasuke !

-Comment ça ?

-Mon frère peut endurer beaucoup de chose à la condition que toi… Toi tu continues à croire en lui , à le regarder ! Ce que Kabuto cherche, c'est à faire en sorte que tu te détournes de lui pour que Sasuke perde tout espoir ! Naruto ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je te le redis pour mon frère il n'y a que toi ! Uniquement toi et personne d'autre ! Et même si tu penses qu'il t'a trahi, sache que c'est faux !

La voiture fit une violente embardé, il y avait énormément de monde sur la route. Itachi devait rester concentré sur ne pas perdre de vu Shisui qui leur ouvrait la voie. Ils se garèrent en catastrophe et s'éjectèrent du véhicule. Shisui présenta sa plaque à quelques garde de la sécurité qui attendaient devant la porte d'entrée.

-Ou sont ils ?

-Porte d'embarquement 17 !

-On y va ! Cria Shisui.

Ils se mirent à courir dans l'aéroport Naruto leur emboîtait le pas, il avait tellement de question à poser. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était . Est-ce que leur histoire signifiait quelque chose pour Sasuke ?

De l'autre côté des terminaux, Mikoto venait de sauter au cou de son mari et le noyait sous les informations.

-Calme toi ! Calme toi ! Qu-est-ce qui se passe encore avec Sasuke ?

-Madara a fait enfermer notre fils ! Il l'a battu et bien pire encore ! Ou étais tu, Où étais tu alors qu'il a torturer notre enfant ?

-Mikoto …

-Non ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Je veux que tu me rendes mon bébé ! Dis à ton frère que tu annules tout ! Je veux mon fils ! Je veux Sasuke ! Je ne veux plus que cet homme monstrueux lui fasse du mal !

-Mikoto, tu ne penses pas que tu exagères un petit peu ? Demanda le patriarche un peu assommé par toutes ses paroles.

-Exagérer, Exagérer ? Tu crois que j'exagère quand je te dis qu'il a envoyé notre fils à l'hôpital, tu crois que j'exagère quand je te dis qu'il le tenait enfermer à la cave , qu'il l'a battu à coup de ceinture… Que…. Que ce… Cet...il…

Mikoto éclata en sanglot douloureux .

-Mon dieu… Il …. Je veux tuer cet homme ! Je veux qu'il souffre comme mon bébé va souffrir à cause de lui !

-Mikoto ?

Fugaku s'agenouilla près de sa femme.

-Mikoto ?

-Ce monstre à violé notre fils ! Fit elle d'une voix brisé. Mon dieu… Au secours ! Sauvez mon enfant ! Je voudrais tellement…

Silencieux Fugaku essayait d'avaler la nouvelle, les mots ne se faisaient pas de chemin dans son esprit, il les refusaient. Il ne pouvait pas admettre cela…

Pas à son fils… Pas son enfant…

C'était un mensonge !

Ça ne pouvait être que ça !

Il avait promis...Il lui avait promis de prendre grand soin de son fils si fragile…

-Où… Où est Sasuke ?

Mikoto renifla et leva la tête vers son mari désemparé.

-Sur notre aire d'embarquement, il , Madara a fait préparer le jet de la compagnie.

Fugaku attrapa sa femme et la tira derrière lui.

-Allons y !

Et ils se mirent à courir vers la porte d'embarquement 17 …

.

* * *

.

Et soudain il l'aperçu…

La délicate silhouette du brun …

Sa tenue rien qu'à elle seul faisait se retourner tous les regards sur son corps magnifique même si son dos n'avait pas encore complètement cicatriser des violences qu'il avait subi en représailles de sa sortie… Son oncle n'avait pas su qu'il avait été voir le blond….

C'était la seule chose qui l'avait fait tenir, préserver ce moment d'intimité… ce qu'il avait offert à son astre lumineux, à la lumière qui éclairait sa vie … La seule chose avant que tout le reste lui soit enlevé…. Au moins il avait pu être son premier….

-SASUKE ! Hurla une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

Il se tourna lentement vers l'arrière et son regard fouilla la foule. Une main se saisit violemment de son bras et le tira à sa suite loin de la voix.

-Sasuke ! Hurla t il de nouveau.

Le brun fouillait encore du regard la foule cherchant le doré de sa lumière … Son regard flou ne lui permettait pas de dégager sa silhouette de celle des autres. Il commença à se débattre à tirer dans le sens inverse de son oncle… Une main l'attrapa par le cou et se serra autour de sa gorge…

-S'il vous plaît !

Naruto réussit à fendre la foule et à se rapprocher alors que Madara traînait son neveu derrière lui et passait la première ligne de sécurité.

-SASUKE !

-NARUTO !

Madara avait réussit à faire passer son neveu de l'autre côté et celui-ci c'était précipité sur la séparation en plexiglas et cognait celle-ci en appelant le blond à venir à lui. Son regard sombre rivé au yeux couleur de ciel d'été.

-Naruto !

-Sasuke !

-Naruto ! Ne m'oublie pas ! Je t'en pris ne m'oublie pas encore une fois !

-Sasuke !

-S'il te plaît ! Je te jure qu'il n'y a que toi ! Quoiqu'il se soit passé, quoi que t'es dit Kabuto ! C'est toi , ça a toujours été toi et ça sera toujours toi !

Une main venait de saisir le brun et commençait à le traîner derrière brun s'arracha de toute ses forces à l'homme qui voulait l'entraîner et tant bien que mal repassa la sécurité , il grimpa le long de la parois lisse sur laquelle il s'était hissé avant de se jeter dans le vide pour atterrir sur le blond

-Sasuke attention !

\- Jure le moi ! Jure le moi ! Hurla la voix blanche du plus jeune en s'accrochant à lui désespérément.

Ses pupilles d'un noir intense, suppliantes ,au bord de l'agonie.

-Jures moi que tu ne croiras jamais ce que tu entendras sur moi ! Jures le moi ! Promets moi de m'attendre ! Il n'y a que toi pour moi, Il n'y a toujours eu que toi ! Je ne serai jamais à personne d'autre… jamais … Peu importe ce qu'il me fera …. je ne lui laisserai ni mon cœur , ni mon âme… Je te les laisse Naruto … je te laisse mon cœur et mon âme ! Prends soin d'eux… Prends soin de moi Naruto ! Je n'ai que toi ! Je t'en prie ne m'abandonne pas ! Ne me laisse pas seul une nouvelle fois !

-Jamais ! Souffla l'aîné. Jamais ! Je te jure que je viendrai te chercher ! Peu importe le temps que ça prendra… Je te retrouverai je te le jure ! Je garderai ton âme et ton cœur bien à l'abri. Je te le jure sur ma vie ! Quel qu'en soit le prix ! Je te jure de veiller sur eux…

Sasuke avait prit entre ses mains le visage tant chéri et laissait son regard mouillé dévorer et graver sur sa rétine le moindre centimètre carré de celui-ci.

Naruto posa sa main sur la nuque gracile et attrapa sauvagement la bouche délicate et tremblante.

-Ne l'oublies jamais… Souffla t il contre sa bouche. Tu es à moi ! Seulement à moi !

Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur le visage pâle. La joue marqué d'un énorme hématome qui déjà bleuissait, Sasuke plongeait son regard déjà trop faible dans les orbes bleus.

-Tu es mon ciel… Mon soleil… Ma vie et mon oxygène… Tu es la lumière au fond de mes ténèbres…

-JE RESTERAI LA LUMIÈRE AU FOND DE TES TÉNÈBRES ! Lui cria le blond alors qu'une main dure l'arrachait à l'étreinte du plus jeune et emportait celui-ci loin de lui alors qu'il se débattait cherchant à retarder son départ le plus possible. AU FOND DE TES TÉNÈBRES JE SERAI TOUJOURS LA! CHERCHE MOI ! TOUJOURS !

Sasuke se sentit soulever de terre et jeter comme un sac de patate sur l'épaule de l'homme qui repassa la sécurité et se dirigea droit sur le tarmac, alors qu'il entendait les voix de son père et de sa mère…

-PAPA ! MAMAN !

-SASUKE !

-MADARA ! Hurla une voix forte pleine de rage.

-Yo ! Fugaku !

-Rends moi Sasuke ! Immédiatement ! Qu'as-tu fait à notre fils ?

-Te le rendre ? Ce n'est plus ton fils ! Tu me l'as donné ! Tu as renoncé à tout tes droits !

-C'est faux ! Hurla Fugaku.

-Allons petit frère ! Tu ne voulais pas d'un enfant aussi faible que lui… Il était tellement fragile et tellement stupide… Il a bien fallut que je t'en débarrasse. Regarde c'est ce que je fais … Ne t'inquiète pas je vais endurcir la fillette qu'il est.

Puis il monta dans le jet privé à la suite de son garde et de Sasuke qui fut projeter sur le sol sans douceur.

-On s'en va ,attache toi ! Siffla la voix froide de son Oncle.

Il se redressa lentement et défia silencieusement celui-ci de son regard sombre. Et la gifle le foudroya sur place le projetant au sol avant que son oncle ne sorte son arme et ne vienne pointer celle-ci sur sa main gauche , maintenant fermement celle-ci avec son pieds.

-Donne moi un plateau !

-Pardon ? Demanda stupéfait Kabuto.

-Un plateau maintenant ! Hurla Madara.

Rapidement un steward lui donna ce qu'il demandait .

Il posa celui-ci sous la main du brun et sans la moindre hésitation posa le canon de l'arme au creux de sa main et appuya sur la détente.

La douleur le terrassa… Et le hurlement qui s'échappa de sa bouche fut stopper par un coup de la poignée de l'arme sur son visage l'assommant à demi…

-On décolle ! Siffla Madara. Attachez moi ça !

Ce fut à peine si Sasuke eut le sentiment d'être porté puis attaché. Sa main enveloppé de bandage de fortune… Il ne voyait rien , n'entendait plus rien… L'avion commença à rouler puis à prendre de la vitesse...Il sentit dans sa poitrine celui-ci décoller , l'éloignant de tout ceux qu'il aimait et l'éloignant pour toujours de la super nova qui avait traversé sa vie….

Seul sous ses paupières les doux azurs bleuté semblaient percé la noirceur de ses ténèbres avant que ceux ci ne l'engloutissent définitivement…

.

* * *

.

Et voilà cette histoire se termine …

Madara a enlevé Sasuke aux siens et quitte le territoire japonais…

Mikoto a enfin retrouvé son époux mais pour être séparé de son cadet...

Naruto se retrouve seul, son amant , son amour lui a été arraché….

Que va t il se passer maintenant?

Se retrouveront ils ?

.

Le sequel de cette histoire prochainement à suivre...

.

 **Edito:**

 **La** , merci d'être passé , contente que cette fin t'es plut Même si la chute fut brutale ^^ . Une suite? En cours...

.


End file.
